Et si tout était différent T1:Tunie & co a Poudlard:
by Julie Alice Potter
Summary: Et si Lily avait connu les Maraudeurs avant Poudlard?Et si James avait une sœur jumelle et un petit frère?Et si Sirius ne détestait pas son frère?Et si Harry avait des frères et sœurs?Et si Sirius avait des enfants? Et si tout était différent? Cette fiction raconte la vie qu'aurait eu Harry si l'histoire avait été différente dès le début.
1. Résumé

_**Et si tout était différent**_

 _ **Résumé: Et si Lily avait connu les Maraudeurs avant Poudlard ? Et si James avait une sœur jumelle et un petit frère ? Et si Sirius ne détestait pas son frère?Et si Harry avait des frères et sœurs ? Et si Sirius avait des enfants ? Et si tout était différent ?**_

 _ **Cette fiction raconte la vie qu'aurait eu Harry si l'histoire avait été différente dès le début.**_


	2. Chapitre 1: Bouleversement

**Chapitre 1: Bouleversement**

oxOxo

Cette histoire commence au 4 Privet Drive, où une enfant de onze ans s'apprête à avoir la surprise de sa vie. Pétunia Evans est cette fillette, et lorsqu'elle descend déjeuner ce matin là, elle ignore que sa vie va bientôt radicalement changer.

Dans la cuisine, sa petite sœur, Lily, semble attendre quelque chose ou plus précisément quelqu'un.

« _ Lily ? L'apostrophe-t-elle.

_ Oui, Tunie ? Répond-t-elle en se tournant vers la nouvelle venue, visiblement impatiente et de bonne humeur.

_ Tu attends quelqu'un ? La questionne Pétunia, baillant un peu en regardant la pendule qui affiche huit heures.

_ Oui, Remus ! » S'exclame la plus jeune avec enthousiasme.

Remus Lupin est le meilleur amis de Lily ils se connaissent depuis toujours et, d'aussi loin que la fillette rousse puisse se souvenir, ils s'étaient toujours trouvés à faire les quatre cent coups ensemble.

Soudain, des coups portés à la porte sortent les deux filles de leur petit-déjeuner. La voix lointaine de leur père, qui se trouve à l'étage leur parvient :

« _ Lily ! Va ouvrir s'il-te-plait !

_ D'accord, papa ! J'y vais ! » Répond la nommée en sautant de sa chaise et s'élançant vers l'entrée. C'est certainement pour elle, Remus doit être arrivé. Cependant lorsqu'elle ouvre la porte, ce n'est pas son ami qu'elle découvre mais une dame d'un certain âge à la posture droite et ferme qui la fixe avec un air sévère. La petite fille est obligée de lever la tête pour la voir en intégralité, elle lui offre un sourire timide pendant que l'inconnue prend la parole.

« _ Pétunia Evans ? Demande-t-elle d'un ton qui inspire le respect.

_ Euh… non. Bredouille Lily impressionnée. Je suis sa sœur, mais je peux peut-être vous faire entrer si vous voulez.

_ Oui, je te remercie. Dit l'étrange femme avec un sourire destiné à rassurer la petite fille.

_ D'accord, je vous en prie, entrez. » Déclare Lily en lui tenant la porte. « Je vais appeler mes parents et ma sœur. » Continue-t-elle en tournant la clef dans la serrure pour refermer la maison. Puis se dirigeant vers les escaliers : « Papa ! Maman ! » Puis vers la cuisine : « Tunie !

_ Oui, Lily, nous arrivons ! » Lui répond sa mère d'une voix claire.

L'escalier craque, des pas résonnent dans le bois et Mr Evans fait son apparition, en pyjama ne pensant absolument pas se retrouver devant une femme vêtue d'une grande robe noire de si bon matin, un dimanche. Oubliant sa tenue inappropriée et sa surprise, il salue son invitée inattendue.

« _ Bonjour Madame. Que puis-je pour vous ? Demande-t-il en lui tendant la main.

_ Bonjour Monsieur, vous êtes Karl Evans je suppose ? Répond-t-elle en la lui serrant.

_ Effectivement, c'est bien moi. Je suis enchanté de vous rencontrer… qui que vous soyez… » Dit-il légèrement sur ses gardes. « Mais je vous en prie, venez donc au salon, ce sera plus confortable. Ma femme et ma fille aînée nous y rejoindrons lorsqu'elles seront habillées. Et je vais par ailleurs les rejoindre pour enfiler quelque chose d'un peu plus confortable, si vous voulez bien m'excusez Madame, Lily va vous proposer de quoi vous restaurer durant notre absence. »

Sur ces mots il laisse sa jeune fille, impressionnée par le grand chapeau que porte leur hôte de dernière heure, en compagnie de cette dernière.

« _ Une tasse de thé ? » Lui propose Lily en rougissant.

OxO

Quelques minutes plus tard, la famille est enfin au complet et habillée dans le salon où Lily observe toujours avec méfiance l'étrange femme qui sirote tranquillement son thé à la menthe, tapant cependant du pied avec impatience.

Mr et Mrs Evans prennent place dans deux fauteuils en face de celui de leur invité tandis que Pétunia rejoint sa jeune sœur sur le canapé. La dame au chapeau pointu prend alors la parole.

« _ Je suis le professeur McGonnagal. »

A l'entente de ce nom, Mrs Evans trésaille mais ne dit rien, se contentant de fixer son interlocutrice.

« _ Je viens d'une école qui accueille de jeunes gens aillant des capacités particulières. Capacités que votre fille aînée, Pétunia, possède. Complète-t-elle.

_ Ce qui signifie ? S'étonne Karl. J'avoue ne pas vraiment comprendre, Tunie est une petite fille tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal ! S'exclame-t-il en se levant.

_ Calmez-vous Monsieur Evans, je vais vous expliquer cela, et ensuite vous pourrez me poser toutes les questions que vous souhaiterez ! Dit-elle en joignant le geste d'apaisement à la parole.

_ Bien, je préfère cela. Dit-il en se rassoyant auprès de sa femme qui n'a toujours pas pipé mot.

_ Ce que je tente de vous dire, c'est que votre fille, Pétunia, est une sorcière. Je sais que cela peut être dur à croire, mais c'est la vérité. Je ne plaisanterais jamais sur un tel sujet. Assure le professeur.

_ Mais… mais, voyons, c'est impossible… Tunie fait parfois des choses un peu étranges certes… mais la magie… enfin, la magie n'existe pas ! Rétorque le père des filles, visiblement perdu.

_ Sachez que je comprends que ce ne soit pas simple à reconnaître pour des mol… des personnes dépourvues de pouvoirs magiques mais je vous assure que je dis la vérité. Votre fille est inscrite depuis sa naissance dans notre registre des sorciers et…

_ Karl ? La coupe soudainement Mrs Evans.

_ Oui, Alex' ? » Se tourne vers elle son mari, de plus en plus livide et confus. Il reste interdit devant son visage gêné en se demandant quelle nouvelle surprise pourrait bien lui tomber dessus.

« _ Et bien en fait, ce que vous nous annoncez ne m'étonne pas vraiment… Dit-elle en se tortillant sur son fauteuil.

_ Mais qu'est-ce-que tu veux dire Alex' ? S'étonne Karl Evans. Tu savais que Pétunia était une sorcière ? Je ne comprends vraiment rien ! Enfin, dis nous donc ! Insiste-t-il paniqué.

_ Calme-toi Karl je t'en prie. Je l'ignorais, mais j'envisage depuis sa naissance qu'elle puisse l'être…

_ Quoi ? » S'exclame Mr Evans, faisant trembler Lily et Pétunia, silencieuses depuis le début de la conversation. La plus jeune agrippe le bras de sa sœur d'un air apeuré en se demandant ce qui est en train de se passer.

« _ Ecoute-moi voyons ! Reprend la jeune femme. Je l'envisageais car je ne suis, moi-même, pas étrangère à ce monde dont le professeur McGonnagal nous parle actuellement. Karl, je suis une sorcière…

_ Je vais me réveiller… Laisse échapper l'homme en s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil. Je pense que j'ai besoin de vacances, de très longues vacances… douze ans qu'on est marié et j'apprends du jour au lendemain que je vis entouré de sorcières… Il n'y a pas de loup-garous non plus pendant qu'on y est ? » Questionne-t-il avec ironie.

La veille sorcière profite de ce moment pour sortir sa baguette et pointant celle-ci en direction de la cheminée éteinte murmure des mots qu'aucun, hormis Mrs Evans, ne comprend. Une étincelle jaillit de la longue tige de bois et enflamme les vieux papiers présents dans l'âtre, provoquant ainsi l'émerveillement des deux enfants et un mouvement de recul chez leur père qui se pince et cligne des yeux afin de s'assurer qu'il ne nage pas en plein délire. McGonnagal reprend avec un petit air satisfait.

« _ Je me disais bien que votre visage ne m'était pas étranger… Vous êtes ?

_ Alexia Campbell. J'étais en cinquième année, dans la maison Serdaigle lorsque vous être entrée comme professeur à Poudlard. Répond Mrs Evans nostalgique.

_ Poudlard ? Qu'est-ce-que c'est que ça encore… Soupire Monsieur Evans au bord de l'évanouissement depuis la démonstration de son invitée.

_ Je t'expliquerai tout Karl, je te le promets, je suis navrée de ne pas t'en avoir parlé avant mais je pensais que tu ne me croirais pas… S'excuse son épouse en lui prenant la main.

_ Hum… oui, je me souviens de vous, une jeune personne brillante ! S'exclame de son côté la sorcière, ramenant le mari et la femme 'à la réalité'.

_ Excusez-moi, ce n'est pas que les souvenirs d'école de ma femme ne m'intéressent pas mais j'aimerais beaucoup que l'on en revienne à ma fille là ! Je souhaiterais savoir ce qu'implique sa condition ! La coupe Mr Evans, tentant de reprendre contenance.

_ Bien entendu ! Reprend sa femme. Professeur, vous pourrez compter ma fille Pétunia parmi vos élèves à la prochaine rentrée !

_ Bien ! S'exclame le professeur.

_ Hein ? Quoi ? S'écrit le pauvre père qui se sent pousser des cheveux blancs.

_ Je t'expliquerais tout Karl, un peu de patience ! » Le reprend Alexia.

On frappe de nouveau à la porte et Lily se précipite en dehors de la pièce sous tension, trop heureuse d'échapper à cette discussion de fous.

oxOxo

* * *

 _Sur une idée de Julie Alice Potter, écrit, rédigé et relu par AliceJeanne_


	3. Chapitre 2 : Un curieux ami

**Merci a AliceJeanne17**

 **Eme7001: Merci, j'essayerai de faire de mon mieux**

Althaïs: Ravie que ma fic te plaise

 **Bichou85: Tu le sauras dans ce chapitre**

 **: La réponse dans ce chapitre**

 **Miisss: Surprise! Tu le sauras en lisant ce chapitre**

 **Et maintenant, bonne lecture!**

 **Chapitre 2 : Un curieux ami**

oxOxo

Lily court aussi vite qu'elle le peut jusqu'à la porte où les coups s'accentuent au même rythme que grandit l'impatience du visiteur.

« _ Il y a quelqu'un ? Retentit la voix enjouée et juvénile de celui-ci.

_ Oui, Remus ! » Répond la fillette en se jetant sur la poignée de la porte, folle de joie de reconnaître son meilleur ami. « J'arrive ! Ajoute-t-elle en déverrouillant.

_ D'accord ! Tu fais bien de te dépêcher, j'étais prêt à passer pas la cheminée ! » S'exclame le garçonnet en apercevant l'ombre de son amie au travers de la vitre de la porte d'entrée.

Lily vient à bout des deux verrous et, enfin, ouvre grand la porte d'un geste sec. Elle saute presque sur le petit garçon blond et lui plaque une bise sur chaque joue.

« _ Bonjour Remus ! Lui lance-t-elle.

_ Bonjour Lily ! Tu avais vraiment l'air pressée d'ouvrir la porte dis-moi ! Tu m'attends depuis autant de temps que ça ? Lui répond-t-il en offrant à sa meilleure ami un de ses rares sourires.

_ Oui ! Tu n'imagines pas à quel point je suis contente de te voir ! S'écrit-elle. Figure-toi que le professeur McGonnagal est dans le salon… Continue-t-elle tout bas. Apparemment Tunie est une sorcière elle aussi… Tu y crois toi ? Remarque ça m'arrange un peu…

_ Euh… Lily, attends, ralentis un peu ! De quoi est-ce-que tu parles ? S'étonne Remus.

_ Ne fais pas semblant de ne pas savoir ! Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai montré l'autre jour non ? Et bien ma sœur est capable, apparemment de faire exactement la même chose… Pourtant elle ne me l'a jamais montré ! Continue Lily en s'efforçant de chuchoter.

_ Ecoute, je te propose d'en discuter chez moi, hein ! Ce sera plus simple et plus discret. Prend ta bicyclette et suis-moi. Ensuite on pourra grimper dans l'arbre ! Tu sais le grand tout au fond du jardin ! Et maman nous fera des crêpes ! Tranche-t-il en s'inquiétant un peu pour son amie qui serait prête à hurler à qui veut l'entendre que sa sœur pratique la magie.

_ Excellente idée ! S'exclame Lily. Je file demander la permission à papa et j'arrive ! Je suis certaine qu'il acceptera ! »

La fillette repart en sens inverse et manque de culbuter Mr Evans, toujours aussi pâle depuis les révélations de sa femme.

« _ Papa ! S'écrie la petite fille. Dis, je peux aller jouer chez Remus ? Je ne rentrerai pas tard ! S'il-te-plait ! Demande-t-elle avec des yeux implorants.

_ Oui, c'est ça, va t'amuser chez Remus… Répond-t-il mécaniquement sans vraiment avoir conscience de ce qui se passe autour de lui.

_ Merci papa ! Tu es génial ! Déclare Lily en embrassant Karl sur les deux joues. A plus tard !

_ Au moins, il y en a une que ça ne perturbe pas trop… Soupire le soucieux père en observant sa plus jeune fille claquer la porte et Remus lui faire un petit signe de la main avant que celle-ci ne soit close. Ah, ce que j'aimerai être encore aussi insouciant qu'elle… » Reprend-t-il pour lui-même, sans se douter que Lily connait déjà certaines choses concernant le monde caché des sorciers et autres êtres chimériques.

OxO

Les deux enfants pédalent gaiment sur la route qui les mène jusqu'à la demeure de la famille Lupin. Ils habitent une ancienne ferme juste à la sortie du petit bourg, c'est pour cette principale raison, à savoir le peu de route à faire, que les deux amis sont autorisés à s'y rendre seuls.

Lily accélère brusquement pour provoquer Remus à la course. Le garçonnet, prudent, suit en riant son ami mais l'oblige à ralentir lorsqu'elle manque de percuter un pauvre lapin qui se trouvait sur la chaussée d'ordinaire déserte.

La petit rousse n'en démord par pour autant et fait de nouveau une pointe de vitesse dans l'allée de la ferme. Elle s'arrête net, manquant de déraper sur les gravillons, et son ami frémit. Lily lui sert un sourire victorieux et descend de son vélo.

Remus la rejoint aussi vite qu'il le peut et ensemble, ils rentrent leurs 'bolides' dans le garage familial. Lily Evans ne manque pas, comme à son habitude, de regarder, intriguée, la collection de balais en tous genres placardée sur les quatre murs.

« _ Il faudra que tu me dises, un jour, à quoi ils servent ! Lui annonce-t-elle.

_ Ce ne sera certainement pas aujourd'hui ! Répond Remus en la fixant de ses yeux couleur ambre. Si nous en revenions à ce dont tu parlais toute à l'heure chez toi ? Ça m'a paru important…

_ Oui, ça l'est ! Tu te rends compte Remus, Pétunia a, elle aussi, héritée des dons de ma maman ! Je pensais que j'étais la seule à faire des choses étranges mais en fait non ! Mais elle ne m'a jamais rien dit… Dit Lily avec une pointe de tristesse dans la voix.

_ Elle l'ignorait peut-être tu sais… c'est différent pour chaque personne ! Et… attends une minute ! Qu'est-ce-que tu as dit sur ta mère ?! S'exclame le garçon en ouvrant des yeux ronds.

_ Tu crois que je n'ai pas entendu la conversation de tes parents sur elle, la dernière fois, lorsque je suis venue dormir chez toi ? Vous pensiez que je dormais et bien non ! Tu aurais pu me le dire quand même ! S'indigne la fillette.

_ Je suis désolé Lily, c'était sensé être un secret… Répond-t-il, penaud, en se dirigeant vers la porte de la maison.

_ Même ! Tu aurais du me le dire au moment même où je t'ai montré ce que j'avais découvert que je pouvais faire ! J'ai bien gardé ton secret à toi ! J'étais capable de faire de même avec celui-ci ! Et d'ailleurs c'est ce que j'ai fait, en six mois, je n'ai rien dit à personne !

_ Lily, crois moi, je suis vraiment, vraiment, vraiment désolé… Insiste le petit garçon en prenant un air sérieux. Maman m'avait fait promettre de ne jamais t'en parler, nous ne pouvions pas deviner que ta sœur serait également comme nous ! Se défend-t-il.

_ C'est bon, c'est bon… Tempère Lily. Je ne t'en veux pas vraiment… enfin si, tu n'imagines pas la frousse que j'ai eu lorsque McGonnagal est arrivée ! J'ai eu peur qu'elle devine pour moi… Mais en même temps j'aimerai beaucoup aller dans l'école de Tunie ! Tu penses que j'irai un jour ?

_ Bien sur ! Répond Remus, sa bonne humeur retrouvée. Tu recevras une lettre, comme tous les enfants sorciers ! Lorsque tu verras une enveloppe à ton nom avec l'emblème de Poudlard au dos tu seras que c'est ça !

_ Quelqu'un a dit Poudlard ? » S'exclame une voix joyeuse.

Un jeune garçon brun fixe les deux amis de son regard bleu azur pétillant.

« _ Zacchary a reçu sa lettre aujourd'hui. Explique son jeune frère en soupirant. Il ne tient plus en place depuis sept heures ce matin…

_ Salut Lily ! Chantonne le garçon en lui faisant la bise.

_ Bonjour Zac' ! Tu vas à Poudlard toi aussi ? Dans ce cas tu seras content, Tunie y va aussi ! Ça devrait te donner de nouvelles occasions de lui parler non ? » Lui lance la fillette en guettant avec impatience sa réaction.

Zacchary Lupin, s'empourpre légèrement en entendant le surnom de Pétunia, en effet, s'il est son meilleur ami depuis sa plus tendre enfance, il n'en est pas moins également amoureux d'elle depuis, à peu près, le même nombre d'années.

_ Hein ? Se contente de répondre le plus âgé en écarquillant les yeux.

_ Je t'expliquerai. Lui indique Remus en prenant un air détaché. Papa et Maman sont encore là ? Questionne-t-il.

_ Oui, dans la cuisine. Bonne journée Lily… amusez-vous bien ! Leur lance-t-il, très vite remis de ses émotions.

_ Ce qu'il y a de bien avec Zac', c'est qu'il se remet très vite… trop vite… » Se moque son petit frère.

Lily éclate de rire et rentre, à la suite de son meilleur ami, dans le hall de la maison. La cuisine n'est pas très loin, et le son familier de la vaisselle en train d'être nettoyée se fait entendre, tel un ronronnement berçant et apaisant. Sauf que chez les sorciers, la vaisselle a la particularité de se faire toute seule, de façon très autonome, et parfois anarchique. Il est très courant que l'éponge refuse la priorité au liquide vaisselle ou que le robinet décide d'exprimer sa joie, arrosant copieusement quiconque s'en approche de trop près. Avant que Lily ne découvre ses pouvoirs, ce genre de scène aurait été parfaitement improbable, mais depuis quelques mois les Lupins vivent normalement (pour des sorciers) y compris lorsque la jeune Lily Evans vient visiter le plus jeune de la famille Lupin.

En revanche ils ne parlaient que rarement de magie devant elle, préférant qu'elle n'en sache pas trop, au cas où, par maladresse elle viendrait à dire quelque parole malheureuse.

En effet, la famille Lupin cache bien plus d'un secret. Et le fait qu'ils soient sorciers est absolument ridicule par rapport à ce que cachent le regard sérieux et le caractère taciturne et érudit du plus jeune de la famille. En effet, malgré son très jeune âge, le petit Remus Lupin porte un secret bien

lourd pour ses frêles épaules… Lily en fit une fois les frais, mais n'abandonna pas pour autant son meilleur ami.

OxO

Ils étaient tous les deux dans le jardin par une nuit claire, ils s'apprêtaient à rentrer lorsque tout d'un coup Remus s'était figé d'effrois et avait ordonné à son amie de courir chercher son père. La fillette, têtue avait refusé et était restée près du jeune garçon, néanmoins paniquée car celui-ci semblait souffrir le martyr. Elle voulut s'approcher de lui mais le garçon la repoussa violement. Lily tomba sur le sol et ce qu'elle vit en retrouvant ses esprit n'avait plus rien de son meilleur ami, une créature lycanthrope se tenait devant elle, prête à bondir. La petite fille ne dut son salut qu'à l'intervention du couple Lupin et eut ainsi la plus belle frayeur de toute son existence. Elle venait de découvrir que Remus, le gentil, intelligent et doux Remus était un loup-garou.

Le garçon tient cette capacité d'une mauvaise rencontre faite en forêt pendant sa petite enfance, mais même s'il n'en garde que peu de souvenirs, les conséquences sont elles bien réelles.

OxO

Mr et Mrs Lupin sont attablés et discutent vraisemblablement de quelque chose de très important lorsque les deux enfants parviennent au centre de la pièce. Mrs Lupin, Alya de son prénom les accueille chaleureusement en leur proposant une tasse de chocolat. La jeune femme, élancée, aux yeux ambre les convie à s'assoir et leur sert leur boisson en replaçant de la même geste une des ses mèches brunes qui, rebelle, avait quitté ses consœurs réunies dans un chignon lâche. Sa grande gentillesse et sa générosité sans pareil ont toujours beaucoup touché les deux filles Evans, son mari, John Lupin n'e est guère différent sur ce point. Il apporte des gâteaux aux deux petits tout en tenant sa _gazette des sorciers_ d'une main. Ses yeux bleus passent sur Lily et s'interrogent sur le petit air malicieux qui illumine son visage. Il passe une main bienveillante dans les cheveux blonds de son fils avant de peigner les siens, de couleur identique.

Mrs Lupin ramasse avec précaution la lettre de son fils et la relit avec attention, se remémorant avec son époux de vieux souvenirs, pendant que Lily et Remus, le nez dans leurs bols, observent, l'air rêveur l'écusson de l'école des sorciers qui brille sur l'enveloppe, dans la main de Mr Lupin.

oxOxo


	4. Chapitre 3 : Rencontres voie 9

**Alors, d'abord, un grand merci a AliceJeanne17, pour la rédaction, ainsi qu'a clem2605, Eme7001, Althaïs, bichou85 (les amateurs de Twilight, allez lire sa fic Père malgrès lui, elle est géniale), et Miisss pour leurs reviews**

 **Clem2605: Moi aussi, j'adore Lily**

 **Eme7001:La suite arrive**

 **Chapitre 3 : Rencontres** **voie 9 ¾**

oxOxo

« _ Lily ! Lily debout ! S'écrie Pétunia Evans en ouvrant grand la porte de chambre de sa petite sœur.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Tunie ? Baille la fillette. Laisse-moi dormir, il est trop tôt !

_ Non ! Lève-toi ! C'est aujourd'hui ! C'est le grand jour, je vais à Poudlard ! Dépêche-toi ! On part pour Londres ! Vite ! Continue-t-elle en sautant sur le lit.

_ C'est bien la première fois que je t'entends dire que tu as hâte de retrouver les bancs de l'école ! Raille la petite fille en enfouissant sa tête sous son oreiller. Laisse-moi encore juste une toute petite minute… Ajoute-t-elle en commençant à somnoler.

_ Non, hors de question que je rate mon train ! Tu viens immédiatement ! » Insiste Pétunia en tirant sur les couvertures, réveillant pour de bon, une Lily d'humeur aussi maussade qu'excitée. Excitée car sa mère lui a promis qu'elle pourrait voir le quai et que Remus et Zacchary venaient également. Mais maussade car elle et le jeune loup-garou doivent attendre encore quatre ans avant d'enfin monter à bord du Poudlard Express.

OxO

Mrs et Mr Evans ont accepté avec joie d'emmener le jeune Zacchary pour son premier voyage vers l'école des sorciers. Remus a tout de suite sauté sur l'occasion de l'accompagner et c'est pour cette raison que Karl Evans se retrouverait dans quelques heures, seul, en compagnie de cinq sorciers et sorcières dans sa voiture. La dernière fois qu'il a vu les Lupin c'était à l'occasion de l'achat des fournitures scolaires de leurs enfants respectifs. Sur le chemin de traverse, Mr Evans a, de nombreuses fois, frôlé la crise cardiaque, il faut dire que la première fois que l'on croise un gobelin ça fait toujours un choc. Il n'a pas particulièrement apprécié non plus le ''petit tour de manège'' offert gratuitement par la banque Gringotts pour se rendre au coffre fort de sa femme et en est ressorti pale comme un linge.

Lily a, en revanche adoré se promener dans les allées, riant en apercevant un groupe de jeunes gens avoir une mauvaise surprise en goutant des dragées de Bertie Crochu ou encore en restant fascinée par les grandes affiches de Qwiditch, animées, dans le magasin d'accessoires du sport phare des sorciers. Elle avait enfin compris à quoi servait la collection de balais chez les Lupin. Elle tenta par tous les moyens de faire acheter à son père un des magnifiques livres illustrés sur les créatures magiques, dans une librairie réputée, mais celui-ci refusa catégoriquement. Il faut bien avouer que le Pékinois crachant du feu en couverture était un peu trop réaliste pour les nerfs du pauvre moldu.

Pétunia, quant à elle, rayonnait de bonheur. Il a entrainé Zac' partout avec elle, s'extasiant devant le moindre objet magique, jamais sa vie n'avait été aussi merveilleuse. Depuis que sa petite sœur lui a montré ce qu'elle sait faire elle a commencé à croire en certaines choses, et apprendre qu'elle est une sorcière a été le moment le plus effrayant et palpitant de toute sa courte vie d'humaine. Elle présage que sa jeune sœur la rejoindra bien vite dans le monde de la sorcellerie mais pour le

moment elles et les deux petits Lupin tiennent le secret de ses dons bien enfermé.

OxO

Lily quitte avec une pointe de regret, son douillet lit et son oreiller moelleux pour embarquer, quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard à bord de la Ford de son père.

Pétunia a fait lever toute la famille à six heures du matin, et elle ne tient pas en place depuis. Ses affaires sont prêtes depuis quasiment un mois et elle parle de Poudlard et de magie du matin au soir, au grand bonheur de sa sœur et sa mère et au grand damne de son père qui n'y comprend, décidément pas grand-chose à toutes ces pratiques étranges. Il est vrai que se voir apporter le courrier par un hibou peut être légèrement surprenant la première fois.

La chouette de la jeune fille, nommée Grivaile (en référence aux nombreuses petites taches sombres qui parsèment le duvet de son corps, rappelant ceux présent chez la grive) n'est pas encore assez expérimentée pour porter quoi que ce soit et se contente, pour le moment de virevolter dans tous les sens en poussant des piaillements aussi stridents qu'aigus, que Lily et sa sœur trouvent par ailleurs, adorables. Leurs voisins n'étant malheureusement pas du même avis, le volatile a passé la bonne majorité des vacances chez les Lupin.

OxO

Le trajet vers la grande gare de Londres s'effectue dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Pétunia et Zacchary discutent avec entrain de leurs futures aventures à l'école des sorciers, provoquant les rires de leur sœur et frère respectif, le sourire de Mrs Evans et des frissons de terreur chez Mr Evans.

Le père de Pétunia n'est pourtant pas au bout de ses peines. En effet, après avoir garé la voiture avec moult péripéties et réussi à trouver deux chariots à bagages, il se heurte à une nouvelle difficulté :

« _ La voie 9 ¾ ? Ils se fichent de nous ! S'exclame-t-il en lisant le billet de train de sa fille aînée.

_ Pourtant c'est ce qui est écrit ! Répond celle-ci un peu troublée également. Maman ? Demande-t-elle.

_ Oui ma chérie ? Répond Mrs Evans en rattrapant Lily et Remus qui s'éloignent, attirés par l'immense horloge dorée du hall du bâtiment.

_ Comment fait-on pour se rendre voie 9 ¾ ?

_ Oh, mais c'est simple pourtant ! S'exclame Zacchary. Il suffit juste de…

_ Parce que tu y es déjà allé peut-être ? L'interrompt Remus en haussant les sourcils d'exaspération.

_ Et bien euh… c'est-à-dire que… Bafouille son grand frère.

_ Laisse-le tranquille Remus. Murmure Lily à son ami. Il voulait juste impressionner Tunie. Rit-elle.

_ Oh, mais je le sais, c'est tellement amusant de l'embêter ! Lui répond-t-il sur le même ton. Et puis, tu sais, on ne va pas les voir pendant plusieurs mois ! Qui sait ce qui pourrait leur arriver ! »

Plaisante-t-il.

Les deux futurs apprentis sorciers déglutissent sans vraiment sentir la moquerie dans le ton de la voix de Remus. Mrs Evans morigène les deux plus jeunes, partis tous deux dans un grand fou-rire. Le calme revient rapidement, et la petite bande se rend compte que Karl leur a fait faux bond. Après un bref tour d'horizon, Alexia repère son mari en train de se renseigner auprès d'un employé de la gare. Au vu du regard plus qu'étonné de celui-ci, Pétunia en déduit qu'il ne doit pas savoir non plus comment se rendre sur le quai 9 ¾. En revanche il regarde son père avec les mêmes yeux qu'un médecin regarde un échappé d'asile, ce qui risque, au long terme d'être assez ennuyeux.

Heureusement, Lily intervient et tirant son père par la manche, et lui indique avec innocence qu'ils se sont trompés de numéro de quai. L'employé jette un regard soupçonneux en direction de Mrs Evans qui suit sa fille de près. Lorsque ses yeux se posent sur les bagages des enfants et Grivaile qui piaille dans sa cage, il s'enfuit en courant, sous les regards étonnés de la foule tout autour du petit groupe.

Suite à cet incident, et à l'heure tardive, Mrs Evans décide qu'il est plus que temps de regagner le Poudlard Express. Elle indique donc, non sans déclencher, au passage, un petit cri de stupeur de la part de son mari, qu'il suffit, pour se rendre à la voie 9 ¾, de franchir en courant une barrière magique se situant dans le mur entre les voies 9 et 10. Pétunia fronce les sourcils, c'est bien la chose la plus étrange qu'elle ait entendue de toute sa vie ! Elle observe le mur avec appréhension, s'imaginant déjà le heurter de plein fouet. La jeune fille recule et son compagnon, tout issu d'une famille de sorciers soit-il, l'imite.

C'est au moment où Mrs Evans essaye de les rassurer que Remus et Lily s'élancent jusqu'au mur en courant à toutes jambes. Karl hurle en direction des deux enfants mais ceux-ci sont déjà de l'autre côté de la barrière. Alexia émet un petit cri de surprise, puis sourit sous les regards médusés de tous les moldus présents et de son époux. Elle prend celui-ci par la main et s'avance à son tour vers le mur. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils ont également disparu et Pétunia et Zacchary se retrouvent seuls avec leur appréhension. Les deux enfants s'observent puis, d'un commun accord se préparent à, eux aussi, traverser.

« _ Ensemble ? Demande Zacchary.

_ Ensemble ! » Approuve Pétunia.

Et ils foncent vers le mur, avec leurs chariots, en fermant, de concert, les yeux. Aucun choc ne se fait sentir, et un bruit de vapeur les sort de leur léthargie. Un immense train leur fait face, gravé en lettres rondes sur la locomotive, on eut lire: Poudlard Express. Ils ont réussi ! Ils sont sur la voie 9 ¾, comme l'atteste un panneau de signalisation sur un des piliers de la gare cachée.

Pétunia n'en croit pas ses yeux, c'est encore mieux que le chemin de traverse ! Partout autour d'elle, des élèves sorciers s'affairent à monter leurs valises, leurs animaux magiques, leurs balais dans la plus grande joie. Les adolescents s'embrassent en se retrouvant, échangent sur leurs vacances, rient, disent en revoir à leur proches et grimpent dans l'immense train à vapeur. Des enfants courent au milieu des adultes sur le quai, ils poursuivent des dragons miniatures où de petits animaux. Les parents discutent de choses comme : le ministère de la magie, la coupe du monde de Qwiditch ou encore des scoops de la _Gazette du Sorcier_.

Plus loin, ils aperçoivent Mrs et Mr Evans qui disputent Remus et Lily. Le mari de la sorcière semble, néanmoins, estomaqué par le spectacle des uniformes, ornés des blasons des quatre maisons de Poudlard, qui défilent devant lui. Zacchary, remis de ses émotions, entraîne sa comparse vers eux. Mais avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de poser un pied en avant, une jeune fille aux longs cheveux bruns leur saute littéralement dessus.

« _ Salut ! Vous avez l'air bien perdus tous les deux ! A votre place, je dégagerais le point d'entrée du quai ! Vous aurez l'air malin si des chariots et leurs propriétaires vous chavirent ! Dit-elle sur un ton léger.

_ Heu… Bonjour… Hésite Pétunia. Merci du conseil… Ajoute-t-elle en poussant Zacchary de quelques mètres sur la gauche.

_ Voilà qui est mieux ! Reprend la brunette. Je me présente, je m'appelle Alice, Alice Black ! Vous aussi c'est votre première année à Poudlard ? Questionne-t-elle.

_ Oui. Répond Zacchary. Tu n'as pas l'air aussi anxieuse que nous… Tu es déjà venue quai 9 ¾ ?

_ Bien sur que oui ! Pour accompagner mes deux grandes sœurs ! Continue-t-elle sans se défaire de sa bonne humeur. Bon, je vais vous donner un bon conseil ! Cherchez vite un compartiment si vous ne voulez pas voyager dans le wagon des préfets ! Il parait qu'ils sont très ennuyeux… Je vous laisse ! A plus tard ! Dit-elle en virevoltant dans un froissement de robe.

_ Attends Alice ! S'écrie Pétunia, apeurée, en faisant un pas en avant. On peut voyager avec toi ? On ne connait personne… Demande-t-elle en regardant ses pieds.

_ Ah, suis-je bête ! Bien sur que vous pouvez venir ! J'espère juste que ma sœur, Androméda, a trouvé un grand compartiment ! Lance-t-elle en leur faisant signe de la suivre. Prenez vos valises, laissez les chariots et surtout ne me perdez pas de vue ! » Indique-t-elle en grimpant dans le train d'un bond.

Les deux amis s'élancent pour la suivre, lorsque Lily tire la manche du pull de sa sœur.

« _ Tu allais partir sans me dire au revoir ? » S'indigne-t-elle en la fixant de ses yeux verts.

La jeune fille étreint la fillette avec force et enchaîne avec ses parents, pendant que Remus se rue dans les bras de son grand frère. Après de nombreuses embrassades et un coup de sifflet du train, ils grimpent à leur tour dans le wagon. La porte se referme et presque aussitôt le convoi s'ébranle, manquant de faire tomber les deux derniers voyageurs. Mr et Mrs Evans, leurs adressent de grands signes de la main, tandis que Remus et Lily courent pour rester à leur hauteur en les saluant et criant à plein poumons « Au revoir ! » « Ecris-moi Tunie ! » « A bientôt ! ». Mais bientôt la gare s'efface et la campagne fait son apparition, le voyage commence.

Pétunia et Zacchary se regardent tous souriants et se mettent à la recherche d'Alice. La sœur de Lily s'arrête au niveau d'une fenêtre et contemple le paysage d'un air songeur, cette fois-ci c'est bien réel, ils sont en route pour Poudlard !

oxOxo


	5. Chapitre 4 : A bord du Poudlard Express

**Encore une fois, merci a ma Bêta, AliceJeanne17**

 **A partir de maintenant, je répondrais aux reveiws par MP**

 **Et maintenant...Place a la lecture!**

 **Chapitre 4 : A bord du Poudlard Express**

oxOxo

Les deux enfants avancent au milieu du couloir du train, tirant derrière eux, leurs valises. Dans les différents compartiments, les élèves discutent dans la joie et la bonne humeur, tous sont ravis de se retrouver après les longs congés d'été. Pétunia et Zacchary regardent avec attention au travers de chaque porte afin de trouver Alice. Celle-ci finit par apparaître, sortant des toilettes du train. La brunette rejoint vivement les deux amis qui sont soulagés de la retrouver.

« _ Ah ! Vous voilà tous les deux ! Je vous avez pourtant dit de ne pas me perdre de vue ! Enfin, ça ne fait rien, venez donc que je vous présente à ma sœur ! S'exclame-t-elle en leur indiquant la route.

_ Merci, Alice. Dit Zacchary avec soulagement. C'est que mon frère et Lily ne voulaient pas nous laisser partir. Je les comprends un peu, ils vont devoir attendre encore quatre ans avant de nous rejoindre à Poudlard !

_ Lily ? Questionne leur joyeuse amie. Qui est-ce ?

_ C'est ma petite sœur. Annonce Pétunia. Elle aussi est une sorcière, au grand désarroi de mon père… Ajoute-t-elle avec ironie.

_ Ton père est un moldu ? Je me disais bien, en l'apercevant te dire au revoir toute à l'heure, qu'il avait l'air un peu perdu… Oh, et, au fait, je ne vous ai même pas demandé vos prénoms ! Je suis un peu tête en l'air parfois… Ajoute Alice Black.

_ Je m'appelle Pétunia Evans, mais mes amis m'appellent Tunie'. Mon père est en effet un moldu, mais ma mère est en revanche une sorcière, je l'ai appris il y a peu… Dit-elle assez sombrement. Mon ami que tu vois ici s'appelle Zacchary Lupin. Ajoute-t-elle en souriant un peu.

_ Mais tu peux m'appeler Zac' ! Ajoute le nommé en retenant Pétunia qui vient de manquer de heurter Alice qui s'est arrêtée brusquement.

_ Lupin… Lupin… Ce nom me dit vaguement quelque chose… Se dit Alice pour elle-même avant de s'exclamer à nouveau. Et toi Pétunia, tu es donc de sang mêlé ! C'est plutôt intéressant, ça doit être assez déroutant pour ton père ! Enfin, tu me raconteras cela plus tard ! Nous sommes arrivés dans notre ''palace'' ! »

Le compartiment est pour le moment occupé par deux autres jeunes gens. Une jeune fille ressemblant comme un reflet dans un miroir à Alice, que Pétunia devine être sa sœur jumelle et un petit garçon brun surexcité qui semble sur le point de hurler sa joie au monde entier.

Zacchary prend son courage à deux mains et entre dans le compartiment. Il hisse sa valise dans les filets au dessus des sièges et en fait de même avec celle de son amie. Il salue timidement les deux autres enfants et la jeune fille brune se décale pour lui laisser une place sur la banquette.

Au moment où Pétunia s'apprête à le rejoindre, Alice l'arrête doucement d'une main et ferme la porte du compartiment. Elle vérifie que personne ne vient et chuchote à l'oreille de la jeune

sorcière.

« _ Fais attention à toi… Tu sais, j'entends des rumeurs étranges chez moi… Certains sorciers, parmi les ''sangs purs'' méprisent les sorciers qui n'en sont pas… Je trouve ça ridicule bien sur, mais je préfère que tu le saches… Ma famille fait partie de ses gens et je suis bien contente d'aller à Poudlard cette année pour ne plus les entendre en parler, ils me font peur… J'espère juste ne pas aller dans la même maison que mes sœurs aînées… Elles sont à Serpentard comme la plupart des autres personnes qui pensent comme mes parents… Ne les approche pas, ils ne doivent pas savoir…

_ D'accord… Bredouille Pétunia apeurée. Je… je ferai attention. Jure-t-elle.

_ Je suis désolée de te faire peur. Ajoute Alice en posant tristement sa main sur l'épaule tremblante de son amie. Mais je ne veux pas que tu puisses te faire de mauvaises idées sur le monde des sorciers, la plupart sont bons et respectueux. Il faut juste que tu évites les mauvaises personnes… »

Pétunia Evans hoche la tête puis entre à la suite d'Alice dans le compartiment. Sa jumelle lui adresse immédiatement un sourire radieux et la salue, ainsi que la jeune Pétunia. Alice soupire devant l'enthousiasme de sa sœur et l'étreinte qu'elle lui donne, elles ne sont pourtant quittées qu'il y a quelques minutes.

La jeune sorcière invite la timide Pétunia à s'assoir et celle-ci ne peut qu'étouffer un rire nerveux devant le spectacle des fusionnelles jumelles Black. Elle les trouve décidemment aussi amicales que folles, mais dans le bon sens du terme. Elle espère secrètement se retrouver avec Zacchary, dans la même maison qu'elles.

Le jeune garçon au bout de la banquette sur laquelle elle a pris place se tortille et finit par se mettre à parler en dégageant une telle vague de bonne humeur que la morosité de la jeune Miss Evans se trouve bien vite submergée. Il réclame avec force de gestes, des présentations dans les règles de l'art ! Alice le convie donc, en se détachant péniblement de sa jumelle, à commencer.

Le garçonnet se met alors à débiter une foule d'informations en quelques secondes sous les regards d'abord interloqués puis hilares de l'ensemble des passagers du compartiment. Pétunia comprend quelque chose ressemblant à : « Fra Clonduboit » qui s'avère finalement être, Franck Londubat, après une redite plus lente que la version originale.

L'exacte réplique d'Alice est la seconde à prendre la parole et elle appuie les suppositions de Pétunia concernant sont identité, se révélant être Androméda Black. Cette dernière semble se chamailler de manière presque continue avec sa jumelle qui l'appelle avec un amour fraternel « sa folle de jumelle ».

Elle apprend également que les deux copies ont en plus de leurs sœurs, Bellatrix et Narcissa respectivement en 5e et 2nd année dans la maison Serpentard, deux jeunes cousins, dont l'un Sirius a l'âge de Lily et Remus. Elle pense avec amusement qu'il serait assez drôle qu'ils se rencontrent, peut-être que la famille Black changerait ainsi d'avis sur les sangs mêlés ?

Elle découvre qu'elle est la seule à ne pas être une pure sorcière et se sent un peu perdue parmi toutes ses personnes qui ont toujours vécues avec le Quiditch et autres merveilles du monde magique. Zacchary, sentant son trouble, la rassure en serrant son épaule de sa main, rougissant au passage.

Le bruit tintant du chariot de friandise brise définitivement les appréhensions de la jeune fille et les cinq enfants se ruent sur la dame à la voix chevrotante et à la robe rapiécée afin de la dévaliser. Le ventre rempli et l'esprit libre, ils discutent avec une excitation non feinte de leur prochaine année à Poudlard, chacun espérant gagner la coupe des maisons ou alors devenir un expert en Quiditch et intégrer une des prestigieuses équipes.

OxO

Lorsque le Poudlard Express atteint enfin la gare de Pré-au-lard il fait nuit noire. Pétunia, vêtue de sa robe de sorcière et de son uniforme se tient, le cœur battant au milieu du compartiment. Après un dernier regard à ses bagages qui seront acheminés directement dans les dortoirs, elle inspire et sort dans le couloir, puis saute sur le quai. Une pluie battante la trempe jusqu'aux os et elle suit péniblement le groupe des première année guidé par le garde chasse Hagrid, un géant à la barbe hirsute et au visage bourru. Zacchary, Franck, Alice et Androméda tremblent de froid à ses côtés. Lorsque le titan leur annonce qu'ils vont traverser un lac en barque avant de rentrer se mettre au chaud dans le château, les cinq nouveaux amis en viennent presque à regretter le brinquebalement du vieux train.

Ils embarquent dans les canots où l'eau disparaît dès qu'elle touche le fond du bateau grâce à un sort d'évaporation instantanée. Pétunia se retrouve donc en compagnie des jumelles et de Franck pendant que Zacchary grimpe aux côtés d'Hagrid. La traversée s'effectue sans encombre et les nouveaux élèves parviennent à l'immense porte du château. Pétunia reste émerveillée devant ce lieu si majestueux et mystique se demandant encore parfois sil elle n'est pas en train de rêver.

Le château des sorciers se situe au bord d'une falaise et il faut monter un étroit chemin dans la montagne pour y parvenir. Il se dresse majestueusement, surplombant une forêt que Pétunia devine verdoyante et luxuriante. La porte est aussi grande qu'un jeune boulot et de nombreuses tours sont édifiées aux quatre coins de la grande demeure de pierre.

La porte s'ouvre, et la jeune fille reconnait le professeur McGonnagal qui les accueille de son air sévère, néanmoins, un léger sourire est perceptible et elle s'en réjouit. La sorcière guident les première année au travers d'immenses couloirs, leur expliquant au passage ce qui les attend durant la cérémonie de répartition et leur année à Poudlard. Cependant, Pétunia est bien trop occupée à observer toutes les merveilles qui s'étendent sous ses yeux ébahis pour écouter quoique soit.

Ils traversent la grande salle, vide pour le moment, dans un silence presque religieux, le plafond, si haut que personne n'en a jamais vu le sommet, est illuminé de mille bougies et les fantômes conversent, les traversant parfois par mégarde. La jeune fille frissonne lorsque celui de Sir Nicholas de Mimsy l'effleure. Ils arrivent bientôt dans une petite salle dont la porte est dissimulée dans un coin de la grande pièce où se tiendra dans quelques minutes le banquet.

Le professeur les laisse seuls et Pétunia reprend pied dans la réalité en entendant les murmures de ses camarades ainsi que les bruits des autres élèves qui envahissent la grande salle. Elle sent son cœur brusquement s'accélérer en pensant à l'Inconnu qui l'attend, que va-t-il se passer ? Et surtout dans quelle maison ira-t-elle ? A côté d'elle, Alice semble adresser une prière silencieuse pour ne pas aller dans la même maison que ses ainées, Franck trépigne et Androméda regarde en l'air.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvre de nouveau et que la vieille sorcière les invite à la suivre, Zacchary murmure à l'oreille de Pétunia : « J'espère qu'on ne sera pas séparé… » et son amie approuve d'un mouvement de tête avant d'avancer la lumière aveuglante qui émane de la pièce adjacente. Elle avance avec les autres nouveaux élèves trempés et anxieux sous les regards scrutateurs des plus âgés. Le vacarme assourdissant l'assomme un peu et le stress n'arrange rien, sa main trouve naturellement celle de son ami pour y chercher un peu de courage. Elle commence à reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions lorsque le grand sorcier, à la barbe blanche imposante, assis au milieu de la table des professeurs se lève et réclame le silence.

Aussitôt le calme revient et Pétunia remarque alors devant elle un simple tabouret avec un vieux chapeau miteux et élimé posé dessus. Elle s'interroge sur son utilité lorsque celui-ci se met à chanter d'une voix usée mais mélodieuse.

 **Essayez de deviner qui va aller où ?**

oxOxo


	6. Chapitre 5 : Répartition

**Chapitre 5** **: Répartition**

 **Encore une fois, merci a ma bêta: AliceJeanne17 et bonne lecture**

oxOxo

 _Il est possible que j'me fasse vieux_

 _Des années j'en ai vues passer_

 _Mais pour autant y'a rien de mieux_

 _Qu'un tout vieux Choixpeau rapiécé_

 _Pour vous aider dans votre choix_

 _Dans quatre maisons j'vous enverrez_

 _Car à Poudlard je fais ma loi_

 _Peut-être pas que vous m'aimerez_

 _Peut-être même vous me maudirez_

 _Mais rien n'y changera pourtant_

 _Vous serez classés à jamais_

 _Votre maison coule dans vos sangs_

 _Si tu es fort et sans nulle peur_

 _Alors tu s'ras à Gryffondor_

 _Tu fil_ ' _ras r'joindre tes consœurs_

 _Sous la bannière rouge et or_

 _Si l'effort jamais ne t'effraie_

 _C'est que Poufsouffle est fait pour toi_

 _Que ton travail soit acharné_

 _Et des examens tu s'ras roi_

 _Si d'pur acier est ton esprit_

 _Serdaigle, sur, sera ta maison_

 _Ce sont tous de grands érudits_

 _Laisse-toi guider vers la raison_

 _Et si tu es vraiment rusé_

 _Serpentard d'accueillera bien_

 _L'ambition y est appréciée_

 _Ils parviennent toujours à leurs fins_

 _Mais assez discuté je dis_

 _Nous aurons bien le temps après_

 _Il est temps que je fasse le tri_

 _Pour qu'enfin commence cette année_

La chanson achevée, toute la salle applaudit. Les nouveaux élèves se regardent incrédules, des murmures s'élèvent. « Alors il suffit juste de porter le chapeau ? » Demande un jeune garçon blond à côté de Pétunia. La jeune fille de son côté se sent un peu soulagée, la répartition lui apparaît soudain moins terrifiante. Elle qui craignait de devoir faire exercice de sa magie…

Le professeur McGonagall prend alors, de nouveau, la parole d'une voix forte et claire :

« _ Lorsque vous m'entendrez appeler votre nom, vous vous présenterez devant le Choixpeau, l'enfilerez sur votre tête et vous assiérez sur le tabouret. Commençons : Black Alice ! »

La jeune fille brune, malgré son apparente assurance blêmit en s'apercevant qu'elle est la première à être appelée. Androméda la pousse fermement en avant faisant fie de ses protestations et Alice marche avec lenteur jusqu'au tabouret sous le regard sévère de Minerva McGonagall.

Elle observe le Choixpeau avec curiosité et lentement le pose sur sa tête en s'asseyant. L'objet magique semble d'abord inerte avant de soudainement s'animer, faisant sursauter sa porteuse.

« _ Une Black ! S'exclame-t-il. Tiens, tiens, voyons cela… Oh mais je vois de grandes choses, de grandes idées, une certaine confiance en soi… Mais il y a également un fort désir de détachement, oui, c'est intéressant… oui, très intéressant. Alors, tu es sure de vouloir briser la tradition ? »

Alice hoche vigoureusement la tête, en priant intérieurement pour ne surtout pas aller à Serpentard. Elle aperçoit au loin ses deux sœurs qui l'observent avec la plus grande attention, de leurs petits airs mauvais. Elle avale sa salive et prenant son courage à deux mains, clame avec assurance un « oui » sonore qui résonne dans toute la grande salle.

« _ Hé bien ! Que de détermination ! Dans ce cas, pour toi, il me paraît évident que ce sera… » Reprend le Choixpeau avec un petit air moqueur puis sérieux. « GRYFFONDOR ! »

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements retentit depuis les tables de Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et Gryffondor pour saluer le premier membre de la famille Black à ne pas être réparti à Serpentard. De leur côté, ceux-ci sifflent et huent la jeune fille qui court en pleurant de joie jusqu'à la table placée sous la banderole du grand lion d'or. Narcissa et Bellatrix lancent des regards mauvais à leur jeune sœur avant de se tourner de nouveau vers la file des première année qui attendent encore d'être répartis. Un professeur réclame le silence et la salle retrouve son calme pendant qu'Alice s'assoit encore tremblante de bonheur.

La suivante à être appelée est tout naturellement Androméda qui s'avance d'un pas précipité et enfile prestement le chapeau sur sa tête, non sans y lancer au préalable un regard inquisiteur. Une fois encore le chapeau semble hésiter et longuement converser avec la deuxième jumelle. Il finit cependant par se décider en déclarant d'une voix forte et claire :

« _ Et bien, puisque tu ne veux pas te séparer de ta sœur, je ne vois qu'une seule solution… GRYFFONDOR ! »

Androméda et Alice pousse simultanément un cri de joie et Androméda fait même une bise de remerciement au Choixpeau, sous le regard amusé de Dumbledore, avant de courir se jeter dans les bras de sa jumelle. Cette fois-ci, les Serpentard font vraiment une tête d'enterrement. Ils étaient pourtant surs que les deux sœurs Black les rejoindraient. Le destin en a cependant décidé autrement et Pétunia est heureuse que ses amies voient leur vœu exaucé.

« _ Dawson Charly ! » Apelle alors McGonagall. Le petit garçon blond, à coté de Pétunia s'avance alors chancelant jusqu'au tabouret. Il a à peine le temps de s'y assoir et de poser le Choixpeau sur sa tête que celui-ci annonce :

« _ SERDAIGLE ! »

Charly se lève et file rejoindre la table dont fusent les « bravo ! », adressant, au passage, un petit salut à Pétunia.

Zacchary lui serre furieusement la main, le tour de la jeune fille ne va plus beaucoup tarder. En effet, après la répartition de Drewney Juliet à Serpentard, son nom retentit dans la grande salle. Franck lui souhaite bonne chance et Alice lui fait un clin d'œil. Pétunia s'approche du tabouret, y prend place et le professeur McGonagall dépose le Choixpeau sur sa tête. Celui-ci semble soudain

très heureux et s'adresse à la jeune fille d'un air joyeux.

« _ Evans ! Cela faisait bien longtemps ! Alors toi, où vais-je bien pouvoir te mettre ? Voyons, voyons… Tu as l'air plutôt maligne, travailleuse… oui, c'est très bien tout cela… Tu conviens à de nombreuses maisons dis-moi ! Oh, mais attends je vois que tu pourrais bien nous réserver quelques surprises et pour cela, ce sera… GRYFFONDOR ! »

Pétunia saute du tabouret, comme si elle était pourvue d'un ressort, et file rejoindre ses deux amies qui dansent presque sur leur banc. Elle échange de nombreuses poignées de main et reporte son attention sur le reste des nouveaux élèves.

Les noms se succèdent et les maisons Serpentard et Serdaigle se remplissent rapidement. Lorsqu'il ne reste que quelques élèves, Franck Londubat est appelé. Le Choixpeau lui tombe sur les yeux, entrainant des ricanements en provenance de la table des Serpentard. Après une dizaine de secondes de réflexion de la part du Choixpeau, Franck est envoyé à Gryffondor, laissant Zacchary plus anxieux que jamais à l'approche de son tour.

Lorsqu'il pose enfin le Choixpeau sur sa tête, ses yeux cherchent Pétunia du regard, il se concentre sur le joli sourire de son amie et souhaite de tout son cœur la rejoindre. Ses prières sont finalement exaucées car il est également envoyé à Gryffondor.

Lorsqu'il atteint la table, Pétunia le serre dans ses bras et le jeune Lupin, aux anges, se dit que c'est certainement le plus beau jour de sa vie. Il prend place entre la jeune fille et Franck et échange des mots de bienvenu avec les autres élèves de sa maison.

La répartition s'achève avec Abigail Young pour la maison Poufsouffle. Le professeur McGonagall disparaît avec le Choixpeau pendant que les étudiants, affamés par leur longue route à bord du Poudlard Express, tapent des poings sur la table en espérant voir bientôt arriver le repas. Les couverts et assiettes d'or teintent contre les grandes tables de bois et Albus Dumbledore se lève, un air jovial illuminant son vieux visage.

« _ Bienvenue ! S'exclame-t-il. Bienvenue à tous pour cette nouvelle année à Poudlard. Avant que le banquet ne commence, je voudrais vous dire quelques mots. Les voici : Frivole ! Andouille ! Salsifis ! Pigeon ! Je vous remercie ! »

Il s'assoit pendant que les élèves lui décernent une véritable ovation. Pétunia arque les sourcils, Dumbledore serait-il fou ? Elle n'a pas le temps d'y penser davantage car, sous ses yeux ébahis, la table vient de se charger de mille victuailles variées : des pommes au four, du chocolat, du mouton à la menthe, de la purée, des pâtes, des frites, du gigot… La jeune fille obéit alors rapidement aux grondements mécontents de son estomac et remplit son assiette avec la même fougue que ses voisins. Les plats sont exquis et ne semblent jamais se vider de leurs appétissants contenus.

Lorsque le repas s'achève avec les glaces, cookies et autres desserts, Albus Dumbledore reprend la parole afin de rappeler quelques points de règlement, incluant le fait qu'aucun élève n'a le droit de se rendre dans la forêt en lisière du château, ni de se promener seul la nuit, dans l'école. Il présente les nouveaux préfets qui bombent le torse de fierté et, finalement, invite tout le monde à aller se coucher après avoir entonné avec lui la chanson traditionnelle de Poudlard. Pétunia éclate de rire en entendant celle-ci et ses nouveaux amis l'imitent bien vite.

Lorsque les dernières notes retentissent, les élèves se lèvent dans une cohue indescriptible et

s'élancent vers la porte, guidés par leurs préfets respectifs.

« _ Les première année derrière moi ! » Annoncent-ils.

Les élèves de Gryffondor, avec à leur tête Arthur Cowald, gravissent de nombreuses marches et empruntent autant de passages plus secrets les uns que les autres avant de parvenir devant un tableau représentant une grosse dame, toute de rose vêtue.

« _ Mot de passe ? Demande-t-elle.

_ Courage ! » Déclame d'une voix forte le préfet.

Le tableau pivote et une entrée ronde se dévoile aux yeux de Pétunia et ses amis. Ils se forcent à retenir le mot de passe de la semaine, car sans lui il leur serait impossible de rentrer !

Les jeune gens entrent dans la salle commune de Gryffondor et Alice pousse un sifflement admiratif. S'il fallait décrire la pièce avec un seul mot, celui-ci serait certainement : « chaleureuse », en effet, un feu brûle paisiblement dans la grande cheminée de pierre, dégageant une douce chaleur. De nombreux canapés à l'aspect moelleux sont disposés un peu partout autour d'un gigantesque canapé garni de coussins de toutes tailles. Les murs sont recouverts de tapisseries aux couleurs chatoyantes et une grande banderole de Quiditch « Allez Gryffondor ! » est suspendu au milieu du plafond en voute. Quelques bureaux agrémentent l'ensemble, ajoutant une touche de sérieux à la décoration.

Arthur indique aux nouveaux élèves où se trouvent leurs dortoirs et ceux-ci s'y dirigent d'un pas fatigué par l'excitation maintenant retombée. Tandis que Zacchary et Franck montent le grand escalier menant au dortoir des garçons, Alice, Androméda et Pétunia pousse la porte du couloir des chambres des filles. Elles parviennent, en compagnie de deux autres camarades jusqu'à la grande porte en bois sculptée où l'on peut lire « Première Année ». Elles y entrent et découvrent avec enchantement une grande rangée de lits à baldaquins pourpres.

Pétunia, exténuée, se rend jusqu'à ses affaires, déposées soigneusement devant l'un des lits. Elle enfile rapidement sa chemise de nuit et après une brève toilette se met au lit. Alice et Androméda s'endorment en posant leurs têtes sur leurs oreillers et les deux autres étudiantes les imitent après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit à Pétunia.

La jeune fille les remercie en laisse tomber ses paupières, elle s'endort rapidement, pensant néanmoins à sa jeune sœur Lily. Elle tombe dans le sommeil en se promettant de lui écrire dès le lendemain afin de lui faire part de ses premières impressions concernant Poudlard.

Ses rêves sont paisibles et enchanteurs, s'égarant entre des courses sur balais volants et des Choixpeau chantants.

oxOxo

* * *

 **Paroles de la chanson du Choixpeau par AliceJeanne**


	7. Liste des élèves de 1ère année

**Liste des élèves de 1ère** **année**

oxOxo

Salut ! Voici une petite liste qui vous aidera à vous y retrouver dans tous les personnages (et oui, il y a beaucoup d'OC mais le peu d'informations fournie l'y oblige !), voici le listing des élèves de première année, toutes maisons confondues !

En espérant que ça t'aidera, **Eme7001** à bien comprendre qui est qui dans le chapitre 7 (et pour les suivants également ).

Des fiches personnages seront également disponibles ultérieurement (avec membre de la famille, âge, petite description physique pour certains…) mais pas tout de suite car elles pourraient contenir des éléments de spoile !

Je m'excuse d'avance pour la présentation. Sur mon ordinateur j'avais fait de magnifiques tableaux avec de la couleur et tout et tout^^ Mais le site n'est pas très coopératif lorsqu'il s'agit de mise en page !

Voili, voilou ! Bonne découverte !

xOx

 **Gryffondor**

 **Garçons** _:_ Zacchary Lupin, Franck Londubat, Greg Wood.

 **Filles:** Pétunia Evans, Alice Black, Androméda Black, Jodie Little, Madison Turner.

oOo

 **Serpentard**

 **Garçons:** Gareth Bull, Glen Bull, Kurt Cook, Leeroy Curtiss, Malcolm Dalton, Maxwell Fleming.

 **Filles** : Juliet Drewney, Grace Ells.

oOo

 **Poufsouffle**

 **Garçons** : Lowell Deans, Nathaniel Hamlet, Sam Peterson, Wyatt Sharp.

 **Filles** : Abigail Young, Lexie Cordell, Milly Field.

oOo

 **Serdaigle**

 **Garçons** : CharlyDawson, Mallory Gardner, Oliver Jones, Rupert Mac-Gregor **.**

 **Filles:** Gemma Bower, Lawrence Cooper, Meredith French, Phoebe Lawford.

xOx

Je vous ai aussi mis Poufsouffle et Serdaigle. Pour le moment ça ne vous sert pas à grand-chose, mais vous en aurait besoin pour le chapitre 9, donc comme ça ce sera fait ! Vous avez le temps de tout apprendre par cœur ! Attention, il y aura interro ! (non je plaisante^^… ou pas !)

oxOxo


	8. Chapitre 6 : Que les cours commencent !

**Merci a ma bêta, AliceJeanne17 et bonsoir tout le monde**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **Chapitre 6 : Que les cours commencent !**

oxOxo

« _ Debout tout le monde ! »

Pétunia ouvre péniblement les yeux, réveillée en fanfare, par les cris excités d'Alice qui passe de lit en lit en hurlant et écartant avec vigueur les rideaux de chaque lit. La jeune fille laisse retomber ses paupières lorsqu'elle voit 6h35 affiché sur la grande horloge du dortoir. A l'autre bout du dortoir, Androméda, en chemise de nuit, les cheveux ébouriffés, lance un oreiller à sa jumelle, semant des plumes au passage. Son double le reçoit en plein dans la figure et cesse pendant dix agréables secondes de hurler comme une beuglante, avant de se ruer, en imitant un cri guerrier, sur Androméda, qui entre-temps à saisi un autre oreiller.

Laissant les jumelles régler leurs comptes, Pétunia tente de se rendormir. Lorsque le traversin d'Alice lui arrive sur la tête, la faisant sursauter au passage, elle abandonne cependant cette idée et se lève en grommelant qu'il y a plutôt intérêt qu'ils apprennent rapidement un sortilège 'anti-cri-matinaux-d'Alice-Black'. Les deux autres occupantes du dortoir, au vu de leurs mines ensommeillées et maussades, sont visiblement du même avis. L'une d'elle lui rappelle beaucoup sa petite sœur, Lily, avec ses cheveux brun-roux en pagaille et ses beaux yeux verts. Voyant que Pétunia l'observe, elle se présente sous le nom de Jodie Little. Son amie, que la jeune Evans reconnait comme étant Madison Turner, lui demande alors si les jumelles Black sont folles.

Pétunia éclate de rire en leur assurant que ce n'est qu'une question d'habitude à prendre. Après tout elle ne les connait elle-même que depuis une journée. Les trois jeune filles finissent par se lasser du spectacle des oreillers et édredons voltigeurs et regagnent les douches afin de s'apprêter. Au vu de l'heure, Pétunia aura certainement le temps de continuer sa lecture de ' _Histoire de la magie'_ commencée hier, dans le Poudlard Express lorsque les deux sœurs Black étaient, étrangement, en train de se disputer gentiment.

Elle pense également à sa chouette, Grivaile, certainement à la volière avec les autres volatils des élèves. Il faudra qu'elle trouve, impérativement, le temps d'écrire à Lily. Sinon, cette dernière ne le lui pardonnerait jamais. Elle décide de s'y atteler en attendant l'heure du petit déjeuner, vers 8h. Elle trouvera bien un fauteuil moelleux pour s'installer.

Androméda et Alice ont, vraisemblablement, signé une trêve, lorsque Pétunia, Madison et Jodie retournent dans la chambre pour s'y habiller. Les jumelles, les cheveux remplis de plumes, tentent, à quatre pattes, de ramasser de plus de débris possibles avant d'elles-mêmes se préparer.

Son uniforme enfilé, Pétunia prépare son sac avec un certain nombre d'hésitations. Mais que faut-il prendre pour aller en cours chez les sorciers ? Jodie, née de parents moldus, semble dans le même embarras. Madison vient alors à leur secours en leur indiquant qu'il faut au moins qu'elles prennent de quoi écrire, c'est-à-dire, une plume, de l'encre et des rouleaux de parchemins. Elle leur indique avec un sourire qu'elles auront probablement le temps de remonter au dortoir avant les cours de l'après-midi si elles ont besoin d'autres fournitures. Voulant, cependant, être certaine de ne rien oublier, Pétunia bourre son sac de la totalité de ses livres et bataille pour le fermer, sous les yeux amusés d'Androméda et Alice qui viennent de réapparaître, propres et prêtes.

Alors que les jumelles achèvent de nettoyer le dortoir, les trois autres première année rejoignent la salle commune. Le hibou grand duc de Madison attend sa propriétaire avec le dernier numéro de ' _La Gazette Du Sorcier'_ coincé dans son bec. La jeune fille aux cheveux châtains invite ses deux nouvelles amies à lire avec elle. Mais si Jodie accepte de bon cœur, Pétunia décline l'invitation, préférant se concentrer sur la lettre qu'elle compte bien écrire, à sa sœur.

xOx

 _Ma chère Lily,_

 _J'espère que tout ce passe bien à la maison et que tu n'es pas trop déçue de reprendre l'école. Tu me diras si cette année tu es dans la classe de Remus._

 _Je suis bien arrivée à Poudlard, et crois-moi, ce que nous avons vu sur les photos animées est bien loin de la vérité ! Hier soir, malgré la pluie, j'ai pu me rendre compte que ce château est certainement le plus majestueux que j'ai vu de toute ma vie._

 _Je suis dans la maison Gryffondor, dis-le à maman et Zac' aussi ! Je me suis faite deux nouvelles amies : Alice et Androméda, elles sont un peu folles, mais je te raconterai ça plus tard, lorsque nous nous verrons._

 _Je ne sais pas encore quelles matières je vais avoir aujourd'hui et j'ai vraiment hâte de commencer la magie ! Je ne me suis pas encore servie de ma baguette et je dois bien t'avouer que j'ai un peu peur… la première fois que je l'ai prise, dans le magasin, elle a mis le feu aux rideaux…_

 _Toi je suis certaine que tu aurais déjà lancé des sorts !_

 _Mon uniforme aux couleurs de ma maison a été apporté pendant la nuit… Madison, une fille de mon dortoir, m'a parlé d'elfes de maison… Je n'ai pas osé lui dire que je ne savais pas ce que c'était… Des blasons ont aussi été cousus sur mes robes de sorcière._

 _Je vais te laisser ici, Lily, je crois que j'entends les garçons descendre les escaliers, je vais aller manger dans la salle commune, je suis certaine que tu adorerais le plafond ! Je vais essayer de poster ma lettre au plus vite, et je te récrirais peut-être ce soir._

 _Embrasse papa et maman pour moi,_

 _Pétunia_

 _PS : cache Grivaile, je crois que les voisins deviendraient vraiment fous sinon._

xOx

Effectivement, Franck, Zacchary et Greg, le troisième garçon envoyé chez Gryffondor cette année, dévalent en courant les escaliers. Franck manque de peu d'heurter Alice qui pousse la porte du couloir des filles. Le jeune garçon rougit un peu en s'excusant, pendant qu'Alice éclate de rire en lui assurant que tout va très bien et qu'elle est heureuse de ne pas être la seule à trépigner sur place en attendant le début des cours.

D'un commun accord ils prennent la direction de la grande salle, discutant gaiment. Pétunia apprend ainsi, par Zacchary, que Franck, à l'instar d'Alice, a réveillé tout son dortoir en sautant partout. Greg grommelle pour lui-même :

« _ On les mariera ces deux-la… »

Mais tout le petit groupe a entendu et éclate de rire. Alice, cependant, semble rougir un peu. Androméda lui donne un coup de coude discret et les joues de sa jumelle reprennent une teinte habituelle.

Jodie et Madison sont déjà attablées et mangent avec entrain des tartines recouvertes de marmelade. Zacchary se précipite sur le banc le proche et remplit copieusement son assiette avec

tout ce qui passe à sa portée, sous le regard exaspéré de Pétunia.

Greg fait soudain passer un tas de feuilles à la jeune fille qui découvre, avec curiosité, son emploi du temps, impatiente de savoir ce que signifient tous ces noms de matières alléchantes. Au vu des soupirs qui lui parviennent sur sa droite, tout le monde n'est pas du même avis. Alice grommelle dans son coin avant de s'adresser à son groupe d'amis.

« _ J'espère que vous avez tous votre oreiller ! On commence par Binns…

_ Histoire de la magie ? C'est ça ? Le livre était pourtant très intéressant… » S'étonne Pétunia.

Mais au bout de quelques minutes de cours sur la révolte des gobelins, Pétunia Evans se rend compte qu'il n'y a guère que le livre qui soit intéressant dans cette matière. Quelle n'a pas été sa surprise lorsqu'elle a découvert que leur prof est un fantôme. Zacchary lui a alors glissé à l'oreille que ses parents lui avaient expliqué qu'il était mort dans sa classe mais ne s'en était jamais rendu compte, c'est pourquoi il continue d'enseigner aujourd'hui.

A ses côtés, Alice râle entre deux bâillements.

«_ Il aurait mieux fait de prendre sa retraite…

_ Je crois qu'il se sent seul à mon avis, il doit avoir besoin de compagnie… Enchaîne Androméda derrière elles, après avoir secoué Zacchary qui commençait à ronfler.

_ Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? Demande Pétunia en tentant de se concentrer pour prendre des notes.

_ Parce que là, c'est certain, il veut qu'on meure d'ennui… » Complète-t-elle avec un petit air malicieux, suffisamment fort pour que d'autres élèves l'entendent.

Alice éclate de rire, et semble presque s'étouffer sur sa table pour ne pas faire trop de bruit, Jodie et Madison affichent de larges sourires. Franck lui, rit ostensiblement en se tenant les côtes tandis que Greg se pince les joues, hilare. Pétunia finit par céder et éclate à son tour de rire, en même temps que la seconde jumelle, très contente de sa blague.

Le professeur Binns devient aussi rouge de colère qu'un fantôme le peut (à savoir, blanc très opaque) et se dirige vers les pupitres en réclamant le silence. Sans succès malheureusement. C'est cet instant que choisit Zacchary pour émerger du sommeil.

« _ Hein ? Quoi ? C'est déjà l'heure de manger ? »

Les rires redoublent, et cette fois-ci personne ne peut résister face à l'air ahuri de Zacchary Lupin, portant la marque de ses notes, imprimée sur sa joue. Mais le professeur translucide n'a pas l'air de trouver cela drôle du tout. Il s'apprête à enlever dix points à Gryffondor, lorsque l'horloge sonne 10h30 et donc, la fin du cours le plus soporifique de toute l'histoire de la magie.

Les élèves de Gryffondor se dirigent, toujours en riant (sauf Zacchary qui n'a pas encore compris pourquoi ils sont hilares) vers le prochain cours. Le professeur Flitwick reçoit alors une classe très agitée, qu'il peine à calmer. Alors qu'il fait l'appel, Zacchary, assit cette fois-ci à côté de Pétunia lui demande la raison de leurs éclats de rire. La jeune fille lui explique en chuchotant et comprenant qu'il était l'objet de la farce, le jeune Lupin éclate à son tour de rire, pile au moment où le petit professeur commence à leur parler du sort de lévitation.

« _ Mr Lupin ! Pouvez-vous répéter ce que je viens de dire ? Demande le descendant de gobelin en se hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour apercevoir son élève.

_ Euh… non professeur… désolé professeur… Dit Zacchary en baissant honteusement la tête, ce ne sont que les deux premiers cours, et il a déjà réussi à se faire remarquer.

_ Bien. Soyez attentif la prochaine fois ! Vous aurez tout le temps de glousser avec Miss Evans dans votre salle commune. A présent ouvrez votre livre à la page 15, pour votre peine vous serez le premier à commencer. » Tranche le professeur Flitwick, malgré le regard profondément malheureux de Zacchary qui se dit qu'il est vraiment maudit aujourd'hui.

xOx

« _ Je suis vraiment désolé Franck… je te jure, c'était un accident ! » S'excuse Zacchary en essuyant l'encre qui coule encore des cheveux de son ami.

Le jeune garçon a mal visé pour lancer son sortilège et c'est l'encrier qui a décollé, à la place de la plume. Ne maitrisant absolument pas son sort, le flacon a atterri sur Franck Londubat, déversant son contenu sur le malheureux garçon pourtant si enthousiaste. Pétunia n'a pas vraiment fait mieux, elle a mal prononcé la formule et sa plume a pris feu, enflammant la barbe du professeur qui s'est trouvé trop près. Alice a réussi le sortilège à la perfection, sous les regards maussades de sa sœur dont la plume avait triplé de volume suite à une mauvaise prononciation également.

Le petit groupe se dirige vers la grande salle, l'estomac de Zacchary grondant entre deux phrases d'excuse. Pétunia se moque de lui en lui faisant remarquer qu'elle ne comprend pas comment il fait pour avoir un appétit aussi gargantuesque. Le garçon lui répond en s'asseyant à la table des Gryffondor et en se servant une immense assiette de pâtes à la sauce tomate. La jeune fille abandonne et se dit que si toutes ses journées sont comme celle-ci elle ne risque pas de s'ennuyer.

Elle consulte l'emploi du temps avec Alice qui pousse une exclamation de joie en lisant, trois heures de Défense contre les forces du mal, programmées pour l'après-midi. Pétunia frissonne en se demandant ce qu'on va encore lui faire faire avec sa baguette incendiaire.

oxOxo


	9. Chapitre 7 : Premiers points

**Chapitre 7 : Premiers points**

oxOxo

Les élèves se pressent jusqu'à la salle réservée aux cours de défense contre les forces du mal avec entrain. Ce cours est en effet un peu particulier, pour deux raisons principales : premièrement le professeur change tous les ans, certains parlent même d'une malédiction et deuxièmement, de curieuses rumeurs d'un sorcier noir commencent à circuler un peu partout dans le monde magique, d'où l'intérêt plus que certain de cette matière.

« _ Je me demande à quoi va ressembler le professeur cette année ! S'exclame Alice. Narcissa nous a dit que celui de l'an dernier avait une double personnalité, et qu'il pensait tout le temps que sa plume était vivante…

_ Ah bon ? Demande Pétunia, très surprise. Ils ne font pas plus attention que cela lorsqu'ils engagent les professeurs, à Poudlard ?

_ Bof… Tu sais. Répond Androméda, en prenant un air mystérieux. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de volontaires pour ce poste…

_ Et pourquoi cela ? S'inquiète Jodie, qui les écoute depuis le début de leur conversation.

_ Aucun ne reste plus d'un an. Continue Androméda d'une voix qu'elle veut effrayante. Certains disparaissent même de façon très étrange… » Ajoute-t-elle.

Jodie et Pétunia se mettent à trembler. Androméda Black a un don certain pour raconter des histoires terrifiantes. Elle éclate de rire et tout le petit groupe lui offre des regards exaspérés. Zacchary pose une main sur l'épaule de Pétunia et l'autre sur celle de Jodie, tandis qu'Alice leur adresse un grand sourire, non sans, au passage, houspiller sa jumelle pour sa blague de mauvais goût.

Pourtant, Androméda est très proche de la vérité. En effet, depuis que Tom Jedusor, un brillant ancien élève de Serpentard a demandé le poste de professeur contre les forces du mal et que celui-ci lui a refusé, le poste est maudit. Le sortilège lancé par le jeune sorcier a condamné chaque professeur à n'enseigner qu'un an. C'est pourquoi, depuis plusieurs années, de nouvelles têtes défilent sans cesse.

Plus loin, devant la salle de classe, le groupe de première année de Serpentard ricane. Ils ont entendu la blague d'Androméda et rient de voir les deux jeunes filles élevées dans le monde moldu trembler de peur. Alice leur adresse un regard dédaigneux et indique aux autres de ne pas faire attention à eux.

« _ Ils ne leur aura pas fallu longtemps avant de rejoindre le groupe de ce qui méprisent les sangs non purs… Grommelle-t-elle.

_ C'est sur. Ajoute Franck en hochant la tête. Quelle bande d'imbéciles… Je suis désolé pour vous les filles, dit-il en regardant les jumelles Black, mais ces Serpentard ne sont vraiment pas fréquentables… Dire que nous allons les avoir avec nous pour ces cours…

_ Ne t'en fais pas. Répond Alice, en baissant un peu la tête. Je connais bien ce genre de personne, et je suis d'accord avec toi, ils sont idiots… Et ma famille en est remplie, de ces idiots… »

Pétunia passe doucement sa mains dans le dos d'Alice pour la réconforter et Androméda lui murmure de ne pas penser à eux alors qu'elles sont à Poudlard. Sa sœur acquiesce mais elle semble avec perdu l'entrain qu'elle avait quelques minutes plus tôt. Les cinq amis, entourés de Jodie, Madison et Greg (ces deux derniers sont arrivés essoufflés d'avoir couru pour ne pas arriver en retard, il y a quelques secondes et contemplent maintenant Alice avec perplexité), se dirigent courageusement vers la porte. En chemin, Pétunia entend des insultes et des railleries sortir des bouches de ses futurs condisciples. Elle ne comprend pas ce que veut dire le 'sang de bourbe' adressé à Jodie, mais voyant celle-ci pleurer, elle conclue que ce n'est pas une politesse. Elle voit Alice frémir et Franck l'attraper par l'épaule lorsqu'un élève aussi haut que large l'accuse d'être une traitresse.

Mais leur attention malsaine est bien vite détournée vers un nouvel arrivant, rouge de s'être pressé. Le jeune garçon chétif aux yeux gris est bien vite la cible des moqueries. Sa robe de sorcier trop grande pour lui et très visiblement de seconde main, s'accorde avec son exemplaire défraichi de _Forces obscures : comment s'en protéger._ Il tient fébrilement le livre contre sa poitrine et semble presque redouter de prendre un coup. Pétunia ne sait que faire, et intérieurement elle est paniquée. Comment est-ce possible qu'un membre d'une maison soit rejeté à ce point ? Un garçon, aux cheveux gras, ressemblant comme un reflet à l'énorme élève ayant insulté Alice, se traine jusque devant lui, d'une démarche chaloupée. Le petit garçon tremble de peur et ferme les yeux.

Le groupe des Serpentard éclate de rire, seuls un grand garçon blond et une jeune fille que Pétunia reconnait comme étant Juliet Drewney semblent dubitatifs. D'un commun accord, le garçon s'avance vers l'équivalent humain d'un buffle, tandis que la frêle Juliet se dirige vers le groupe des Gryffondor et la porte de la salle de cours. Androméda lui fait une place entre elle et Madison, et Juliet la remercie d'un signe de la tête.

« _ Laisse Leeroy tranquille. Ordonne l'athlétique jeune garçon à la montagne de bêtise qui se tient devant lui.

_ Attends ton tour, comme tout le monde, le sang-mêlé ! Grogne l'animal humanisé.

_ Allons, sois sérieux Glen. Rétorque-t-il. Tu sais très bien que je suis bien trop rapide pour toi ! Je ne vois qu'une seule solution à ta portée pour m'attraper : rouler ! Et encore, je suis certain qu'un souafle réussirait cette tache mieux que toi ! » Dit-il avec défit.

Glen et son double se ruent (aussi rapidement que leur corpulence le leur permet) sur l'impertinent qui sourit malicieusement. Il fait signe à Leeroy de déguerpir et Zacchary réceptionne le tremblant garçon qui ne croit pas à sa chance.

Pendant ce temps les deux brutes ont presque atteint leur objectif. Pétunia laisse échapper un petit cri de frayeur lorsqu'elle imagine le téméraire Serpentard finir écraser par ses voisins de chambrée. Il lui adresse alors un clin d'œil avant de prononcer d'une voix forte et claire en sortant sa baguette de sa poche:

« _ _Wingardium_ _Leviosa_ _! »_

L'effet est quasi-immédiat, le buste de Salazar Serpentard, présent dans le couloir, s'envole et

frappe avec force les deux imposants jumeaux qui tombent, sonnés, aux pieds de leur adversaire. Les autres élèves restent bouche bée, pas un mot ne trouble le silence jusqu'à ce qu'Alice se mette à applaudir, elle est très vite suivie par Pétunia qui est plus que satisfaite que Glen et son jumeau aient reçu une bonne leçon. Bientôt tout le groupe se joint à elles et le jeune héro est salué comme il se doit.

Juliet pousse un cri perçant lorsqu'elle aperçoit un dénommé Malcolm sortir à son tour sa baguette magique. Il s'apprête à lancer un sort au jeune garçon souriant qui lui fait face lorsqu'une voix essoufflée leur parvient du bout de couloir.

« _ Monsieur Dalton, rangez cette baguette ! Et vous Monsieur Fleming, veuillez effacer ce petit sourire narquois de votre visage ! Une fois cela fait, Miss Evans, lorsqu'elle aura cessé d'applaudir vos exploits guerriers vous conduira dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore, je suis certain qu'il sera ravis de vous faire commencer l'année par une semaine de retenue ! » Aboie-t-il en direction des deux élèves concernés. Pétunia rougit et glisse ses mains dans ses poches en baissant les yeux. Alice lui avait pourtant bien dit de ne surtout pas se faire remarquer… « Je suis certain que, mon collègue, le professeur Flitwick, serait ravi de voir à quel point vous maîtrisez le sortilège de lévitation après si peu de cours, mais il est stipulé dans le règlement qu'il est interdit de se servir de ce genre de choses sur vos condisciples ! » Ajoute le professeur d'une voix aigre. « Ah, et Miss Ells. Dit-il en s'adressant à la deuxième élève de première année envoyée dans la maison Serpentard. Vous conduirez les deux Messieurs Bull à l'infirmerie. Pour votre bêtise à tous, j'enlève vingt points à vos deux maisons ! » Conclue-t-il.

Une vague de protestation monte dans le rang de Gryffondor. Alice est la première à s'exclamer que c'est injuste. Mais un regard d'avertissement du professeur la fait se taire. Le petit homme bedonnant fait rentrer les élèves en cours pendant que Pétunia prend au hasard la direction d'un couloir avec le sauveur de Leeroy. Zacchary lui lance un regard compatissant avant de passer la porte avec Franck. Grace Ells leur lance alors à voix basse de partir rapidement avant que Glen et son frère Gareth ne se réveillent. Pétunia la remercie en entraine le jeune Fleming dans son sillage, Grace lui fait un signe de tête et la seconde d'après, ferme son visage pour s'atteler à la tache qui lui est dévolue.

« _ Elle s'est forcée à rire. » Explique le garçon, en voyant l'air étonné de Pétunia Evans.

Elle hoche la tête et marche à côté de lui en silence. Au bout d'un moment elle avoue qu'elle ignore où se trouve le bureau de Dumbledore et le héro (qui se prénomme Maxwell) éclate de rire avant de lui indiquer la route à suivre. Il lui avoue qu'il a appris le plan du château par cœur pour ne pas se perdre en son sein. Pétunia ne peut que reconnaître que c'est une excellente idée.

Alors qu'ils arrivent, au bout d'une dizaine de couloirs et escaliers devant la grande statue qui cache l'entrée du bureau du directeur de l'école, Maxwell lui murmure à l'oreille :

« _ Je sais que tu es de sang-mêlé toi aussi. Alors, n'hésite pas si quelqu'un veut te causer des problèmes, et reste bien avec Alice Black. Je la connais un peu, je l'ai croisée plusieurs fois au chemin de traverse, mon père y tient une librairie. Elle vient souvent, pour s'échapper de sa famille, c'est quelqu'un de bien et de confiance. Indique-t-il. Maintenant vas, je vais me débrouiller.

_ Merci. Répond Pétunia avec gratitude. J'espère que ça va aller pour toi… » Ajoute-t-elle.

Maxwell lui répond de ne pas s'inquiéter, et la jeune fille, prend, à regret, le chemin de la salle de classe. Lorsqu'elle pousse la porte, le professeur Abey Abbott, comme cela est indiqué sur le tableau noir, explique que la première année reste très théorique dans sa matière.

Pétunia tente de passer inaperçue et se glisse entre Alice et Jodie, assises à une des tables du fond. Elle aperçoit Grace, un peu plus loin, à côté de Juliet, les deux filles tentent de paraître les plus petites possibles et se ratatinent sur leurs sièges. Son regard se pose sur les autres élèves de Serpentard : Leeroy est seul à une table bancale, devant, et Malcolm le bourre, allègrement, de coups de pied dans le dos. Elle n'a pas le temps de se révolter que Monsieur Abbott prend la parole de sa voix désagréable :

« _ Maintenant voyons voir si vous êtes suffisamment malin pour regagner des points… dix points pour la maison de celui qui me dira ce qu'est un détraqueur ! »

Il balaie la salle de classe de son regard gris perçant. Aucun élève ne bouge, ils sont tous assez intimidés et ont surtout peur de se tromper… S'ils disent une mauvaise réponse, qui sait ? Peut-être le professeur Abbott retirera de nouveaux points ?

Pétunia, qui a lu toute la partie concernant les créatures maléfiques dans son livre de cours, pense connaître la réponse. C'est Lily qui avait voulu savoir si les lutins, vampires et autres créatures parfois obscures existaient réellement, et à cet instant sa grande sœur pouvait la remercier. Pétunia se penche vers Franck Londubat en chuchotant ce qu'elle sait, le garçon écoute, acquiesce et accepte de donner la réponse pour elle. Après tout elle s'est déjà suffisamment faite remarquer.

Le jeune garçon lève la main, sous le regard surpris du professeur qui pensait que personne ne répondrait à cette question, seulement abordée en sixième année. Il interroge l'élève de Gryffondor et Franck répète avec assurance tout ce que sa camarade lui a dicté. Le professeur hoche la tête et accorde les dix points à Gryffondor.

Le reste de la première partie du cours se déroule de la même façon et grâce à Pétunia, Gryffondor gagne beaucoup plus de points qu'ils n'en ont perdus avant le cours. Alice fait également preuve d'une grande vivacité d'esprit et répond sans mal aux questions portant sur certains sortilèges. Pétunia pense, avec une pointe de tristesse, que c'est certainement à cause de sa famille que son amie connait tout cela… La sœur d'Androméda laisse, en effet, paraître quelques signes de désarroi lorsqu'elle répond pour la sixième fois à une question plutôt ardue.

Le cours se termine avec la lecture de l'introduction du premier chapitre qu'ils vont étudier : '' _Généralités concernant les forces obscures'',_ et l'annonce des devoirs à faire pour le lendemain. Il s'agit juste d'une petite réflexion sur l'intérêt d'une telle matière, seuls une douzaine de centimètres de parchemins suffisent.

Les élèves rangent en silence leurs affaires et filent, pour la plupart, rejoindre leurs salles communes respectives. Les Serpentard sont les premiers sortis, il faut dire qu'eux, n'ont pu regagner qu'une vingtaine de points, et ce, grâce à Juliet qui n'a pu devancer Pétunia et Alice que peu de fois. Elle leur adresse néanmoins un sourire avant de suivre le groupe à l'insigne vert.

Dès que Pétunia et Alice sortent de la salle de classe, leurs camarades leur offrent un accueil triomphal, dans le couloir. Les deux jeunes filles sont aux anges, mais Pétunia remarque cependant qu'Alice n'a vraiment pas l'air au milieu de sa forme. Androméda lui donne de petits coups de

coudes pour la faire sortir de sa léthargie mais Pétunia est très loin d'être dupe. Franck, également, semble s'inquiéter pour elle. Elle se donne la mission de lui parler un peu plus tard lorsqu'elles seront toutes les deux Alice n'a pas vraiment l'air d'être quelqu'un qui se livre facilement. Sous ses airs confiants et son dynamisme a l'air de se cacher une personne assez sensible et soucieuse.

Le petit groupe s'apprête à prendre la direction des escaliers lorsque le professeur Abey Abbott interpelle Pétunia Evans et Alice Black.

oxOxo


	10. Chapitre 8: That was a good day!

**Encore une fois, merci a AliceJeanne17 et bonne lecture ^^**

 **Chapitre** **8: That was a good day!**

oxOxo

Les deux élèves se regardent et hésitent un peu avant de suivre leur professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Elles repassent donc la porte en bois ornée d'une serrure stylisée, avant de passer entre les tables et les bancs, pour enfin arriver devant la porte qui sépare les appartements du professeur Abbott. Celui-ci prononce une formule, inconnue aux oreilles de Pétunia et Alice, et la porte s'ouvre en un grincement sinistre et sonore.

Les chandelles s'allument sur leur passage et bientôt, les deux jeunes filles se retrouvent devant un grand bureau en bois de chêne, verni avec soin. Le bedonnant sorcier prend place sur son grand fauteuil et désigne à ses étudiantes les deux chaises qui se trouvent en face de celui-ci. Pétunia s'assoit en tremblant un peu, elle n'est pas encore vraiment certaine d'être à sa place dans cette école si spéciale et elle a très peur de ce que son professeur pourrait lui dire.

De son côté, Alice semble essayer de regagner en fierté et assurance afin d'être capable de se défendre contre toute éventualité. Alors qu'elles s'attendent à un éventuel sermon (leur professeur a montré qu'il est très doué pour cela), le visage d'Abey Abbott s'adoucit et un sourire apparaît sur son visage, faisant ressortir un double menton grassouillet.

« _ N'ayez crainte Miss, vous n'êtes pas ici pour recevoir une punition, bien au contraire. Dit-il avec douceur, de sa petite voix criarde. Si je vous ai demandé toutes les deux c'est pour plusieurs raisons : d'une part j'aimerai que vous me racontiez, exactement, ce qui s'est passé avant le début du cours, d'une part. Et d'autre part je tiens à vous faire quelques petites remarques, notamment concernant votre attitude pendant mon cours Miss Evans. »

Pétunia déglutit, leur professeur s'est donc bien rendu compte qu'elle avait soufflé les réponses à ses camarades. Pourtant, pendant le cours, celui-ci n'avait rien dit. Elle reste muette et se tourne avec espoir vers Alice qui regarde ses pieds. Lorsque le petit sorcier leur demande leur version des événements c'est Alice qui prend la parole. Elle n'omet aucun détail de la scène mais passe sous silence les moqueries dont elle-même et sa sœur ont été les victimes.

Le professeur Abbott hoche la tête et la remercie, avant de reprendre la parole, après leur avoir promis qu'il arrangerait le sort de Maxwell Fleming, qui, finalement, n'a fait que défendre son camarade. Il grommelle quelque chose à propos de la maison Serpentard, mais aucune des deux amies n'en comprend ne serait-ce qu'un demi-mot.

« _ Miss Evans. Reprend-t-il, et Pétunia réussit à lever la tête vers lui. J'ai noté que vous aviez beaucoup aidé votre maison aujourd'hui. Cependant, quelque chose m'intrigue, pourquoi ne pas avoir vous-même donné les réponses ? Questionne-t-il.

_ C'est que… Commence Pétunia. Vous aviez l'air en colère contre moi et je me suis que ce n'était pas une bonne idée que… que je me fasse encore remarquer aujourd'hui… Bredouille-t-elle.

_ Vous être très impressionnable à ce que je vois… Dit pour lui-même le professeur en tripotant sa plume. Vous êtes issue d'une famille 'mixte' si j'ai bien compris ?

_ Oui professeur. Répond Pétunia en rougissant.

_ Ecoutez, je suis conscient que vous soyez un peu intimidée par ce monde que vous découvrez, mais il n'y aucune raison pour que vous soyez traitée différemment des élèves issus de familles de sorciers ! J'ai bien vu votre tête lorsque Monsieur Dalton donnait des coups de pieds à Monsieur Curtiss, vous avez peur… Et ça me désole. Ne vous laissez pas impressionner par ces jeunes gens auxquels on a toujours rabâché qu'ils étaient mieux que tout le monde, vous êtes tous sur un plan d'égalité ici. Je sais que vous devez craindre qu'il vous arrive la même chose qu'à Monsieur Curtiss, mais je vous assure que plus vous aurez peur d'eux, plus ils en profiteront pour vous faire du mal. Vous comprenez ?

_ Oui… bien sur… oui.

_ Oh, et dites à Miss Little de venir me voir un peu plus tard, je souhaiterai lui dire la même chose, je l'ai vue filer après le cours, elle n'avait pas l'air bien. Finit-il.

_ Je les protègerai Monsieur ! Intervient Alice avec fougue.

_ Je n'en doute pas une seconde Miss Black. Répond Abey Abbott avec un petit air moqueur. Mais pensez également à vous protéger vous. J'ai entendu de drôles de choses sur votre famille et cela m'a inquiété lorsque le professeur Dumbledore m'a dit que vous et votre jumelle n'aviez pas été envoyées dans la maison Serpentard. Dans tous les cas, j'ai beau n'être ici que pour probablement qu'une seule année, n'hésitez pas à venir frapper à ma porte.

_ Je vous remercie Professeur, mais je vous assure que tout va pour le mieux. Répond Alice avec le plus de conviction possible.

_ Bien, vous m'en voyez ravi ! Mais ne vous surestimez pas Miss Black, il n'y a aucune honte à demander de l'aide et à se reposer sur l'épaule d'un ami. » Explique-t-il en regardant Pétunia du coin de l'œil.

Alice hoche la tête et se tourne vers son amie qui lui offre un sourire encourageant. Le professeur les observe un moment avant de les congédier. Elles passent la porte lorsqu'il les rappelle une seconde fois.

« _ Ah, et Miss Black ! Si vous souhaitez approfondir vos connaissances en sortilèges, Mrs Pince vous fournira de très bons ouvrages, certains sont peut-être encore un peu complexes pour votre niveau mais vous semblez avoir beaucoup de courage, alors je vous invite à en consulter, vous risquez de vous ennuyez sinon, durant mes cours… Et si Miss Evans cherche de quoi lire, il y a une très bonne collection d'ouvrages portant sur les créatures magiques et maléfiques ! »

Alice le remercie et Pétunia l'imite en se tortillant sur place. Elles finissent par sortir, pour de bon, de la salle de classe. Et voyant l'heure avancée (le professeur Abey les a gardées plus d'une heure et demie dans son bureau) décident de se rendre à la bibliothèque pour suivre les conseils du petit sorcier qui, finalement, n'est pas si terrible que cela.

xOx

Mrs Pince les observe du coin de l'œil pendant qu'elles fouillent les rayons. Alice finit par mettre la main sur un ouvrage de niveau trois, traitant des créatures magiques intermédiaires et le tend à Pétunia qui le parcoure rapidement en se faisant la réflexion qu'il plaira certainement à Lily. Elle se souvient alors qu'il faut qu'elle envoie sa lettre à cette dernière.

Elle tire donc sur la manche de la robe de sorcière d'Alice pour la faire descendre de son échelle. De plus, il est bientôt l'heure de se rendre au repas. La jeune fille brune s'empare d'un livre, normalement destiné aux quatrième année, et saute de son perchoir sous le regard désapprobateur de la bibliothécaire. Elle note sur un bout de parchemin le titre des livres empruntés et les deux élèves prennent, presque en courant, le chemin de la volière.

xOx

Lorsque Pétunia pénètre dans la grande tour circulaire et percée de nombreuses fenêtres et nichoir, Grivaile, sa chouette, vole avec entrain jusqu'à son épaule. Comprenant qu'elle réclame une friandise, Pétunia sort de sa poche un morceau de pain qu'elle avait gardé à cet effet. L'oiseau piaille de bonheur et ses petits cris stridents font rire Alice, pourtant assez maussade depuis qu'elle s'est faite insulter.

Pétunia accroche avec précaution la lettre et lui demande de se rendre jusque chez elle. Grivaile bonde le torse avec fierté, comme pour relever un défit, avant de s'élancer dans le ciel orangé de la fin de journée. Pétunia la regarde partir tout en s'inquiétant un peu. Ne risque-t-elle pas de se perdre toute seule dans le noir ?

Alice la rassure en lui expliquant que les animaux magiques ont tous de nombreuses ressources. Elle ajoute en riant qu'il est même très probable qu'elle ait sa réponse dès le lendemain. Pétunia la remercie et elles prennent la direction de la salle commune en discutant gaiment. Pétunia Evans se fait cependant la promesse de parler sérieusement à son amie avant d'aller se coucher.

Zacchary, Franck et Androméda les attendent à la grande table réservée aux élèves de Gryffondor. Franck se presse de leur demander ce que leur sévère professeur leur a dit pendant leur entrevue. Les deux jeunes filles le rassurent sans pour autant trop entrer dans les détails. Zacchary semble soulagé lui aussi et se ressert en rôtit pour fêter leur succès durant le cours.

Pétunia remarque alors que Jodie a beaucoup de peine à effacer les larmes qui coulent sur ses joues, et ce, malgré les efforts de Madison pour la calmer. Elle se lève et se dirigent vers elles pour leur faire part de ce qu'Abey Abbott lui a dit. Jodie acquiesce, mais ne cesse pas de pleurer. Pétunia l'enroule alors de ses bras et lui promet que plus jamais, aucun Serpentard ne la traitera de sang impur. Alice qui les a rejointes confirme avec vigueur ses propos et Madison les remercie pour son amie.

Alors qu'elles vont toutes les deux se rassoir, Pétunia remarque que le professeur Dumbledore les observe avec un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. Alice ne semble pas l'avoir vu et regagne sa place auprès de Franck qui lance immédiatement la conversation. Pétunia se rend compte qu'elle est debout au milieu de la rangée et finit par s'assoir aux côtés de Zacchary (qui engloutit sa troisième assiette du repas), tout en regardant toujours le directeur de Poudlard.

Elle mange avec appétit son repas en écoutant les bêtises d'Androméda et son anxiété, accumulée tout au long de la journée finit par s'estomper.

Soudain, son regard se pose sur Maxwell et Leeroy, complètement excentrés parmi le groupe des Serpentard. Le sauveur et le sauvé semble en grande discussion et Pétunia ne peut s'empêcher d'être rassurée elle craignait que le courageux garçon soit renvoyé à cause de son intervention.

Le repas s'achève dans la joie et la bonne humeur, et les élèvent regagnent leurs salles communes

respectives. Le petit groupe des cinq amis se trouve une grande table à proximité de la cheminée pour faire ses devoirs. Ils étalent leurs affaires et se lancent, d'un commun accord dans la rédaction de leur devoir de défense contre les forces du mal.

Une fois cette tâche achevée, Alice propose tout naturellement, d'aider ses camarades à s'exercer sur le sortilège de lévitation. Greg, Madison et Jodie acceptent l'invitation qu'elle leur adresse car eux aussi ont eu quelques difficultés à faire décoller leur plume. Au bout d'une heure, Pétunia réussit à faire voler le parchemin de Zacchary sous les applaudissements de ses amis.

Ils abandonnent cependant l'idée de commencer leur devoir d'histoire de la magie, n'ayant aucune envie de se replonger dans la révolte des gobelins pour le moment. Franck propose alors à Zacchary une partie d'échecs façon sorcier, et Jodie qui n'a jamais vu ce jeu se joint à eux. Androméda se plonge dans le journal de Madison avec celle-ci tandis que Greg écrit une lettre à ses parents. Alice se plonge dans le livre qu'elle a emprunté à la bibliothèque et Pétunia décide qu'il est temps pour elle d'engager la conversation.

Elle entraine alors son amie jusqu'à leur chambre et elles s'assoient sur le lit d'Androméda, encore couvert des plumes du matin.

Pétunia lui demande avec douceur ce qui la tracasse et Alice après avoir longtemps hésité et laissé couler quelques larmes se lance.

« _ Tu comprends… Tous les membres de ma famille sont allés chez Serpentard. Tu sais, je suis très contente de ne pas y être, bien sur, mais j'ai un peu peur de leur réaction lorsque je rentrerai chez moi avec Andro'… Avec tout ce qui se dit en ce moment, et ce sorcier qui recrute des partisans peu recommandables je me fais un peu de soucis. Si jamais ils apprennent que je suis amie avec des personnes qui ne sont pas de sang pur, j'aurais de gros ennuis… J'ai un peu peur de vous mettre en danger. Avoue-t-elle.

_ Je suis vraiment désolée… Dit Pétunia en passant son bras par-dessus ses épaules.

_ Et puis, il y a Sirius aussi… Mon cousin est encore petit et son frère Regulus aussi… je n'ai pas envie qu'ils soient influencés par les idées ''toxiques'' de ma famille. Lorsque je vois comment sont mes deux sœurs, je ne veux pas de ça pour eux ! Tu sais Tunie' j'ai du faire certaines choses dont je ne suis pas très fière pour leur plaire… Aller à Poudlard, c'est un peu un moyen pour moi de leur échapper…

_ Je ne te connais pas depuis très longtemps. Répond Pétunia. Mais je peux te dire une chose ! C'est que tu n'es pas quelqu'un de mauvais. Et le Choixpeau l'a bien dit, tu es différente des autres membres de ta famille, et pour moi, tu n'es pas chez Gryffondor pour rien ! Tant pis si chez toi personne ne reconnait tes qualités, car ici, tu auras toujours une vraie famille qui te soutiendra contre vents et marrées et t'acceptera telle que tu es !

_ Merci Tunie'. Dit Alice en ce jetant dans les bras de Pétunia. Tu es vraiment une amie ! »

Elles restent un moment à discuter dans le dortoir avant de reprendre le chemin de la salle commune d'où s'élèvent les cris de victoire de Zacchary qui vient de battre à plat de couture Franck aux échecs. Ce dernier se dirige vers à Alice et lui demande, en rougissant un peu, si tout va bien. Elle lui répond par l'affirmative en adressant un clin d'œil reconnaissant à Pétunia. Zacchary intercepte l'échange silencieux et son cœur se remplit de joie : sa meilleure amie semble beaucoup

moins douter qu'il y a quelques heures.

Pétunia s'installe dans le fauteuil à côté de lui et lui raconte, à voix basse, les détails de son entrevue avec le professeur Abbott. La discussion dérive rapidement, et bientôt leurs rires emplissent la salle aux tentures chaleureuses.

Finalement ce fut une très bonne journée.

oxOxo


	11. Chapitre 9 : Haute Voltige ou comment va

**Petite information** **: le nom des balais est inventé, je ne savais pas trop ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir comme modèle à l'époque donc j'ai trouvé autre chose^^**

oOo

 **Chapitre 9 : Haute Voltige ou comment vaincre son vertige**

oxOxo

Pétunia regarde son bol de porridge en tentant désespérément de ne pas plonger la tête la première dedans en s'endormant. A côté d'elle Alice semble être parfaitement détendue. La jeune sorcière a retrouvé son aplomb habituel et discute avec Franck qui boit littéralement ses paroles, avec un air de totale béatitude. Androméda et penchée avec Jodie et Madison sur le dernier numéro de _La Gazette du sorcier_ et grâce à leurs gloussements et leurs rires, Pétunia comprend assez vite que les joueurs de l'équipe anglaise de Quidditch ont bénéficié d'une interview très détaillée avec de nombreuses photos pour l'illustrer.

Zacchary baille à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et Greg l'imite. Il faut dire que le réveil signé Alice et Franck est encore très loin d'être doux. Pétunia pensait la veille, en regagnant son lit, que sa dynamique amie serait tout aussi fatiguée qu'elle par cette première journée à l'école des sorciers. Grave erreur, la pétillante Alice et le joyeux Franck étaient au meilleur de leur forme à 6h tapantes.

Pétunia s'est réveillée en sursaut et a remarqué qu'elle était encore toute habillée. En voyant le bout de parchemin sur lequel elle s'est endormie, elle a vite compris qu'elle était certainement trop fatiguée pour achever la lettre à destination de Lily. Elle l'a donc terminée ce matin. S'il y a bien un unique point positif à se faire réveiller aux aurores par une des jumelles Black c'est que l'expression ''l'avenir appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt'' prend enfin un sens très concret. En effet, en plus de finir d'écrire sa lettre, Pétunia a eu le temps de finir _Histoire de la magie_ et de faire intégralement son devoir pour le cours de M Binns. Ce qui n'était pas forcément une excellente idée, car le souvenir du soporifique fantôme ne l'avait certainement pas aidée à se réveiller.

Pétunia pense avec appréhension, à son premier cours de la journée : vol. Elle a toujours eu le vertige, et l'idée de se retrouver sur un objet ménager ensorcelé ne la séduit pas outre mesure. Jodie lui a avoué qu'elle a cauchemardé toute la nuit qu'elle tombait de son balai. Ce qui, bien entendu, ne l'a pas rassurée.

Un bruit sourd lui fait lâcher sa cuillère. Zacchary vient de s'endormir la tête dans son petit-déjeuner. Il ronfle comme un bienheureux, la joue collée contre une de ses tartines de confiture de citrouille. Pétunia pense avec amusement qu'il vaut mieux qu'il s'endorme maintenant plutôt qu'une fois loin du sol. Elle veut le secouer lorsqu'Androméda lui retient la main en riant. Lorsqu'elle voit que Madison a sorti un appareil photo afin d'immortaliser la sieste de son meilleur ami, Pétunia se joint à l'hilarité de ses trois amies.

Le jeune sorcier ne se rend compte de rien malgré les rires, à présent, de toute la table. A l'autre bout de la salle, les Serpentard ricanent, tout est bon pour se moquer. Maxwell adresse un petit signe de la main au joyeux groupe des Gryffondor et Alice s'empresse de lui répondre en lui faisant signe de les rejoindre. Le garçon blond s'exécute, emmenant dans son sillage, Juliet.

Les yeux verts de la jeune fille laissent paraître son inquiétude. Et Pétunia comprends très bien pourquoi. Elle est bien contente de ne pas être dans la maison des serpents ! Les deux jeunes s'assoient à la table des lions et conversent assez vite avec les autres première année. Jodie les interroge sur l'absence de Leeroy et Maxwell répond avec un petit sourire moqueur qu'il est parti directement à la bibliothèque pour être tranquille. La jeune fille de parents moldus semble soulagée et Pétunia se détend un peu. Elle déteste que des personnes de son entourage soient tristes et la veille, Jodie était tétanisée par les paroles des frères Bull.

Lorsque la cloche sonne l'heure de se rendre aux premiers cours de la journée, Pétunia réveille Zacchary avec beaucoup de difficultés. C'est uniquement lorsque tous les plats disparaissent magiquement que le jeune garçon daigne ouvrir les yeux. Sa tartine est toujours collée sur sa joue et il met quelques secondes avant de comprendre pourquoi tout le monde rit. Pétunia retire la nourriture et nettoie le visage de son ami avec son mouchoir, sous les sifflements moqueur du reste du groupe. Zacchary la remercie avec un sourire avant de reprendre sa tartine et de l'avaler d'une bouchée. Pétunia fait une grimace un peu dégoutée tandis que Juliet éclate de rire pour la première fois depuis qu'elle est arrivée à Poudlard.

oOo

Les élèves de Gryffondor se pressent sur la pelouse. Un soleil chaleureux remplace les nuages pluvieux du dimanche soir de leur arrivée. Le vent est tombé durant la nuit, c'est le temps idéal pour une première leçon de vol !

Madame Bibine attend les nouveaux élèves de pied ferme. L'arbitre de Quidditch aux cheveux grisonnants scrute, de ses yeux jaunes perçants à l'instar de ceux des rapaces, le petit groupe afin d'y déceler de futurs joueurs. Elle a aligné huit balais de modèle _galaxieVII_ de part et d'autre d'elle et tape du pied en consultant sa montre.

Greg et Zacchary achèvent d'expliquer les règles du Quidditch à Pétunia et Jodie lorsqu'ils parviennent jusqu'à leur professeur. Pétunia a noté scrupuleusement toutes les références bibliographiques qu'ont cité les deux garçons, elle retournera prochainement à la bibliothèque, _Le Quidditch à travers les âges_ lui parait être un bon livre. D'après Franck, c'est même le plus emprunté à la bibliothèque.

Lorsque Renée Bibine les salue et les invite à prendre place chacun à côté d'un balai, Pétunia sent son estomac se contracter douloureusement. Elle serre fébrilement son exemplaire de _Mille herbes et champignons magiques_ contre elle. Elle a hâte de passer au cours suivant, qui au moins, se déroulera sur la terre ferme.

« _ Lâchez ce livre Miss Evans. Il ne vous sera d'aucun secours une fois en l'air. » Lui dit le professeur de vol en passant devant elle.

La jeune fille déglutit puis s'exécute. Heureusement que ce cours n'est pas en commun avec les élèves de Serpentard. Elle n'aurait certainement pas supporté les moqueries qui les accompagnent. Zacchary qui a remarqué son malaise lui murmure à l'oreille :

« _ Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer. Mrs Bibine sait ce qu'elle fait, c'était une excellente joueuse lorsqu'elle était élève à Poudlard. Tu ne crains rien avec elle. Et puis, moi je suis là… Si tu tombes, je te rattraperais, mon père m'a appris à voler lorsque j'avais cinq ans, je me débrouille déjà bien.

_ Merci Zacchary… Lui souffle-t-elle.

_ Courage ! Ajoute Alice en posant une main sur l'épaule de son amie. Tu verras c'est vraiment extra comme sensation de voler ! Une fois ta peur passée, je suis certaine que tu ne voudras plus redescendre ! ».

Pétunia remercie Alice avec un sourire. Elle a de plus en plus l'impression qu'elle a trouvé une vraie amie. Elle a rarement été aussi fusionnelle avec quelqu'un, hormis avec Zacchary Lupin. Leur étreinte amicale est vite interrompue par Mrs Bibine qui leur fait part des consignes à respecter.

« _ Tout d'abord vous allez appeler votre balai. Pour ce faire, il vous suffit de dire DEBOUT ! Allez, tout le monde appelle son balai ! »

Les élèves s'exécutent, et si les balais de Zacchary, Alice, Madison et même celui de Jodie, obéissent instantanément, ceux des autres élèves se révèlent un peu plus récalcitrants. Le balai de Pétunia tressaute sur le sol mais ne semble pas vouloir rejoindre la main de sa propriétaire. Au bout de la dixième fois, elle parvient cependant à le faire lever. Greg finit pas attraper son balai sur le sol, mais le regard que le professeur lui lance, lui indique qu'il n'a pas intérêt à tricher. Le garçon brun bougonne avant de s'exécuter pour finalement faire venir son balai à sa première tentative.

Jodie est très fière d'avoir réussi à faire venir son balai du premier coup. Alice lui murmure que cela prouve bien qu'elle vaut autant que tous les enfants de sorciers. Et la jeune fille aux cheveux cuivrés rosit de plaisir face au compliment de la jeune Black. Androméda peste un moment contre son balai en le traitant de cure-dent avant que celui-ci ne se décide à lui obéir.

Franck rencontre beaucoup plus de difficultés. Situé en face d'Alice, le jeune homme a réussi à faire décoller son balai, le seul problème réside dans le fait que celui-ci plane un mètre au dessus du jeune sorcier. Depuis donc cinq minutes, Franck saute, de façon très ridicule afin de rattraper l'objet magique qui n'en fait qu'à sa tête. Il finit pas grommeler « couché ! » et le balai retourne au sol sous ses yeux ébahis. Il retente l'expérience et parvient cette fois-ci à le faire arriver dans sa main.

« _ Bien. Reprend le professeur Bibine. Maintenant vous enfourchez votre balai ! »

Les élèves s'exécutent et le cœur de Pétunia s'emballe. L'image de son corps écrasé contre le sol qui ne cesse de lui traverser l'esprit n'est pas très rassurante.

« _ A mon coup de sifflet, vous taperez avec votre pied sur le sol et vous vous élèverez de quelques mètres, uniquement quelques mètres ! Je ne veux pas de blessés pour le premier cours !

_ Parce qu'évidemment les cours suivants ce n'est pas très grave… Ricane Androméda en se penchant vers Greg.

_ Vous êtes prêts ? » Demande Mrs Bibine. Les élèves acquiescent et expriment bruyamment leur impatience. Le coup de sifflet retentit et Pétunia donne un bon coup de pied dans le sol. Un peu trop fort certainement car le balai bondit vers les nuages entrainant son infortunée propriétaire. La terre s'efface bien trop vite à son goût et Pétunia songe à paniquer lorsque ses amis deviennent de tous petits points sur le sol. Le vertige la prend et elle se maudit de ne pas avoir écouté Mrs Bibine lorsqu'elle expliquait comment redescendre. Un conseil de Zacchary lui revient alors et prenant son courage à deux mains, l'apprentie sorcière se penche en avant.

L'effet est immédiat et le balai descend en piqué, arrachant un cri de terreur à Pétunia. Elle manque de percuter son professeur venue la chercher avant de voir le sol se rapprocher dangereusement. Alice lui hurle de redresser son balai mais Pétunia n'a aucune idée de comment procéder. Des larmes de panique coulent sur ses joues lorsqu'elle sent quelqu'un voler à côté d'elle.

« _ Zacchary ! S'exclame-t-elle paniquée.

_ Redresse ton balai. Lui dit-il calmement alors que Mrs Bibine fonce les rejoindre. Tu peux le faire. » Ajoute-t-il.

Et Pétunia le fait. Elle redresse son balai à deux mètres du sol et repars à une vitesse vertigineuse vers le sommet. Mrs Bibine revoit passer son élève dans l'autre sens en se demandant comment elle va faire pour qu'enfin, Pétunia Evans regagne le sol. De son côté Zacchary vole toujours aux côtés de son amie. Il lui explique, avec le même calme que précédemment, comment faire pour ralentir. Grâce à son aide, Pétunia acquiert le contrôle total de son balai, et lorsque leur professeur parvient enfin à les rejoindre, la situation est sous contrôle.

La sorcière dispute brièvement les deux jeunes sorciers avant de leur faire de son soulagement de les voir tous les deux entiers. Elle les invite à regagner la terre ferme et Pétunia découvre que finalement c'est très agréable de voler. Lorsqu'elle se pose sur le sol, Alice lui fonce dessus et l'étreint de toutes ses forces en lui demandant de ne jamais refaire une pareille chose. Voyant qu'elle a vraiment fait très peur à sa meilleure amie, Pétunia affiche un regard penaud.

Lorsque Zacchary se pose à ses côtés, ses camarades le félicitent pour son courage et surtout son calme pour aider Pétunia. Celle-ci, son cœur ayant retrouvé un rythme normal et ses jambes ayant cessé de flageller, s'approche de lui. Elle le remercie en rougissant un peu avant de l'embrasser sur la joue. Le jeune héro du jour est aux anges, s'il suffit de sauver Pétunia pour qu'elle lui fasse une bise, il est même prêt à se jeter devant un dragon.

Le cours reprend dans le calme et la bonne humeur, et Pétunia découvre, lorsqu'elle se dirige avec ses camarades, vers les serres, pour le cours de botanique, qu'elle n'a plus le vertige.

oxOxo


	12. Chapitre 10 : Projets pour un week-end e

OoooooO

 **Bonne lecture! :-)**

oOo

 **Chapitre 10 : Projets pour un week-end endiablé**

oxOxo

« _ Pétunia attention ! » Hurle Alice.

La jeune fille se retourne brusquement, juste à temps pour voir une tentacule rouge sang et couverte d'épines se diriger dangereusement sur elle. Pétunia lâche un cri de terreur mêlé de surprise et se jette au sol juste à temps la tentacule végétale s'abat à quelques centimètres de ses jambes. Zacchary a juste le temps de relever son amie et de la tirer vers lui que la plante revient à la charge.

« _ Miss Evans ! » Glapit Mrs Chourave en courant vers ses deux élèves. « Vite, venez par ici ! »

Alice, Pétunia, Zacchary et Nathaniel Hamlet, un élève de Poufsouffle partageant le box de terre des trois amis pour le cours de botanique, ne se le font pas dire de fois et se précipitent derrière leur professeur. Cette dernière grommelle, après s'être assurée que tous ses élèves sont en un seul morceau, que les _tentacula_ vénéneuses sont vraiment très caractérielles durant leur adolescence.

Pétunia est bien d'accord avec elle sur ce point. La jeune fille n'ose même pas imaginer ce que ces plantes monstrueuses donneront une fois parvenues à maturité. Elle s'essuie machinalement le front et déplisse sa robe de sorcière couverte de poussière et d'engrais. Lorsqu'elle voit la longue déchirure au niveau de sa manche elle pousse un soupir d'exaspération : elle a autre chose à faire que de recoudre ses vêtements à cause d'une plante verte de mauvaise humeur…

« _ _Reparo_! » Chantonne Alice en pointant sa baguette magique vers le tissu abîmé.

L'effet est immédiat. La robe de sorcière de Pétunia est comme neuve en un battement de cils. La jeune sorcière se fait la promesse de retenir la formule que son amie vient d'utiliser, elle pourrait lui être extrêmement utile. Androméda s'approche alors de sa jumelle et lui faisant un clin d'œil, pointe à son tour, sa baguette vers Pétunia.

« _ _Recurvite_! » Dit-elle avec amusement devant le regard surpris de Pétunia. La robe de cette dernière devient aussi propre qu'à son achat en quelques secondes.

Jodie ne peut retenir un petit rire lorsque Franck grommelle qu'Androméda aurait pu utiliser cette formule lorsqu'il était recouvert d'encre, la veille. L'intéressée répond avec malice qu'il était tellement drôle de voir Zacchary essayer de tout arranger avec un succès inexistant qu'elle n'avait pas osé abréger les souffrances du pauvre garçon.

Zacchary Lupin lui lance un regard noir et les jumelles lui tirent, de concert, la langue en riant.

Mrs Chourave les interrompt en leur signalant que le cours est très loin d'être terminé et que les rameaux de gui ne vont pas être cueillis tous seuls. Pétunia cru un instant qu'elle allait ajouter ''par magie'' mais elle se ressaisit en se rendant à l'évidence que cette expression n'avait certainement aucun sens à Poudlard.

Les élèves retournent à leurs box respectifs et se remettent à la tâche avec entrain. Pétunia jette régulièrement de petits coups d'œil par dessus son épaule afin de vérifier l'absence d'attaque de chlorophylle à son égard.

« _ Tu les collectionnes aujourd'hui... » lui fait remarquer Franck en arrachant de son chêne miniature, une boule jaunâtre composée de gui.

« _ Attends encore un peu. Lui suggère son amie en lui tendant le panier réservé à la collecte des plantes. La journée est loin d'être terminée ! » ajoute-t-elle avec un petit air mi-amusé, mi-anxieux.

Le jeune garçon pose discrètement une main apaisante sur l'épaule de son amie en lui murmurant avec humour qu'il est tout à fait disposer à lui sauver la vie une troisième fois aujourd'hui. Pétunia pousse un petit cri de contestation et gratifie son meilleur ami d'une légère tape sur l'épaule, le tout, sous les regards amusés d'Alice et de Nathaniel. Le jeune Poufsouffle glisse quelque chose à l'oreille de la Gryffondor et celle-ci s'exclame. Pétunia devine aisément que son comportement vis à vis de Zacchary peut certainement soulever des questions et elle rougit.

oOo

Lorsque les élèvent quittent enfin les serres, le repas est déjà servi depuis une bonne demi-heure. L'estomac de Zacchary émet plus de bruit qu'un troll des montagnes en rogne et Androméda fait remarquer qu'il faudrait penser à le nourrir avant qu'il ne lui vienne à l'idée de manger les statues du couloir.

La _tentacula_ vénéneuse qui a attaqué Pétunia n'a pas manqué d'adresser quelques sifflements furieux en direction de cette dernière lorsque celle-ci est passée devant elle avec un petit air triomphant. La plante était furieuse : le professeur Chourave l'a attachée solidement à un tuteur ensorcelé qui lui empêche de faire des mouvements trop amples en direction des élèves.

Toutefois, lorsque Madison a expliqué à Jodie à quel point cette plante est dangereuse et potentiellement mortelle, Pétunia a immédiatement perdu son grand sourire. _Cause de la mort ? Attaque de plante verte ! Ce n'est pas très glorieux sur une pierre tombale…_

La grande salle est bondée lorsqu'ils passe enfin la grande porte. Le petit groupe se sépare des élèves de Poufsouffle et trouve difficilement de la place sur un des grands bancs. Zacchary pousse un soupire de contentement lorsque les premières bouchées de pommes de terre au four et de viande en sauce descendent dans son estomac. Il enchaîne rapidement et avec gloutonnerie au moins trois assiettes avant d'être malheureusement interrompu dans son festin par le professeur Dumbledore qui prend la parole de sa voix à la fois douce et inspirant le respect.

« _ Tout d'abord bonne appétit à tous ! Je trouve personnellement le bœuf en sauce particulièrement savoureux. » Dit-il les yeux rieurs.

Quelques gloussements se font entendre dans la salle, puis celle-ci redevient silencieuse, guettant le moment où le doyen des professeurs de magie de Poudlard ferait son annonce.

« _ Je tiens à vous annoncer que l'année prochaine, notre école, ce bon vieux Poudlard, accueillera un événement d'une ampleur très importante. Je ne vous en dirais pas plus si ce n'est que je vous encourage à être tout particulièrement attentifs et efficaces durant cette année qui s'annonce, je n'en doute pas, des meilleures. Afin de préparer cet événement, durant les fêtes de noël, tous les septième année sont conviés de se rendre à un bal qui aura lieu dans la grande salle des célébrations de Pré-au-lard. Les autres élèves bénéficieront quant à eux d'un banquet somptueux et Mr Rusard se fera un plaisir d'apprendre quelques danses à ceux qui le souhaitent. Sur ces bonnes nouvelles, je vous souhaite à tous, une bonne fin de repas ! » Sur ces mots, le vieux sorcier se rassoit entre les professeurs McGonnagal et Flitwick (qui bénéficie d'un rehausseur, mais par égard pour sa dignité aucune précision supplémentaire ne sera fournie).

« _ Je me demande bien ce que peut être cet événement ! S'exclame Pétunia.

_ C'est vrai, c'est très mystérieux ! Complète Zacchary.

_ Bah… moi je ne trouve pas que ce soit la chose la plus intrigante dans les propos de Dumbledore…. Dit Androméda en haussant les épaules.

_ Ah oui ? S'étonne Pétunia. Et qu'est-ce alors ?

_ Vous imaginez franchement notre concierge danser ? » Demande-t-elle à l'ensemble de la table.

Pétunia jette un œil au concierge qui est en train de parler à son chat. Ses vêtements sales et son sourire un peu édenté ne lui font absolument pas penser à un danseur de renommée… enfin, après tout, les apparences sont souvent trompeuses ! Peut-être que dans le monde des sorciers, c'est la tenue idéale pour se déhancher ?

La jeune sorcière est vite tirée de ses rêves de Rusard en tutu à volant par une question d'Alice.

« _ Alors qu'en penses-tu ? Tu es partante Tunie' ? »

Devant le regard égaré de son amie Alice soupire et explique avec excitation que Franck a proposé de visiter Poudlard durant ce premier weekend. Pétunia plisse les yeux en se demandant si c'est vraiment une bonne idée de partir explorer un château où les escaliers ont leur volonté propre. Devant le regard suppliant de Greg, assez vite appuyé par Androméda et Zacchary, elle finit néanmoins par se laisser convaincre.

Maxwell Flemming, qui arrive doucement derrière le petit groupe, demande avec entrain si Juliet et lui peuvent se joindre à l'expédition. Alice accepte avec joie tandis que Franck bat des mains en babillant que plus on est de fous, plus on rit.

Le rendez-vous est fixé au samedi matin à dix heures devant la grande salle.

oxOxo

 **Pour les petits curieux, voici le lien vers une des annexes de cette fanfic (ici, l'emploi du temps de Pétunia et ses amis, il concerne donc uniquement la maison Gryffondor).**

 **u/2/photos/108702264443617405538/albums/6202649703692366577/6202649700779681762**

oOo

 **Et maintenant, la petite question du jour: Si vous aviez à choisir une maison à Poudlard, laquelle serait-ce?**

OoooooO


	13. Chapitre 11 : Promenons-nous dans les ca

**Bonne lecture! :-)**

OoooooO

 **Chapitre 11 : Promenons-nous dans les cachots**

oxOxo

Pétunia Evans se tourne et se retourne dans son lit, laissant reposer sa tête dans son oreiller moelleux. Les rayons du soleil filtrant à travers les lourds rideaux de son lit à baldaquin lui chatouillent le nez. La jeune fille ne le sait pas encore, mais une chaude et belle journée s'annonce pour ce premier weekend à l'école des sorciers. C'est en effet une journée idéale pour partir à l'aventure !

Dans le lit voisin, Jodie ronfle doucement, ses cheveux roux en bataille masquant son visage poupin. Madison l'imite un peu plus loin, serrant contre sa poitrine un ours en peluche, donné sur le quais par sa petite sœur, Elizabeth. La petite fille aux boucles couleur des feuilles d'automne lui a donné une des ses peluches afin que sa grande sœur ne l'oublie pas. L'animal factice emplit de douceur ne quitte jamais les bras de Madison lorsque celle-ci dort. Androméda a un peu blagué sur le sujet le deuxième jour, mais constatant qu'elle éprouve elle-même le besoin de se glisser dans le lit de sa sœur jumelle, Alice, pour bien dormir, a très vite lâché l'affaire.

Les deux filles Black sont d'ailleurs les seules à ne pas dormir en cette matinée de Septembre. Androméda semble faire le listing de tout ce dont ils ont besoin pour leur expédition, tandis que son double tente de dompter sa chevelure qui n'en fait qu'à sa tête. Tout est calme. Pour le moment tout du moins.

Pétunia soupire d'aise dans son sommeil. Elle rêve qu'elle est en train de voler avec Lily et qu'elles touchent les nuages. Sa petite sœur a les yeux qui pétillent de joie et elle-même se sent très fière d'être assez courageuse pour vaincre ce qui reste de son vertige pour lui faire plaisir. Inconsciemment, Pétunia a hâte que Lily la rejoigne à Poudlard, elle est certaine qu'elle s'y plairait beaucoup. Comment ne pas s'y sentir chez soit ! On est tellement bien dans les vieux fauteuils élimés et maintes fois recousus de la salle commune de Gryffondor. Et qui ne serait pas émerveillé par le plafond magique de la grande salle ? La veille, Dumbledore a fait apparaître la constellation d'Andromède, Pétunia n'a pu retenir une exclamation admirative. Elle aurait d'ailleurs juré avoir vu le vieux sorcier lui faire un clin d'œil en constatant son sourire ravi.

Les nuages commencent à s'effriter dans le rêve de la jeune fille, Lily et elle perdent de l'altitude, elles vont tomber ! Elles tombent ! Pétunia se crispe, elle n'arrive pas à redresser le balai imaginaire.

_ Allez, debout Tunie' ! Piaille Alice, ne se doutant pas que les secousses qu'elle assène au bras de son amie sont responsables de son rêve déchu en cauchemar.

Pétunia grogne à l'instar d'un chien et tourne le dos à Alice, gardant les yeux clos même si le sommeil la quitte petit à petit, il est hors de question qu'elle laisse Lily toute seule sur le balai fou ! La jeune fille aux cheveux bruns, à présent emprisonnés dans un chignon très serré, bougonne quelque chose avant de se tourner vers son double, toujours affairé auprès du sac à dos. Alicia implore Androméda de l'aider, mais cette dernière lui indique, en jetant le sac à dos sur son épaule, qu'elle file à la grande salle afin de leur trouver des provisions pour la journée. Avant que la jeune fille n'ait pu répondre quelque chose, la jeune sorcière avait déjà claqué la porte du dortoir.

 _Aux grands maux, les grands remèdes !_ Pense-t-elle avant de sortir sa baguette magique, un magnifique exemplaire de vingt huit virgule sept centimètres, en bois de sorbier et possédant en son cœur une plume de phénix. Ollivander lui a dit lors de son achat que cette baguette est parfaite pour les sortilèges de défense et de protection et qu'elle saurait convenir à une jeune fille à l'esprit clair et au cœur pur. Alice ne sait que penser de ses paroles, ne sentant que de la honte en pensant à ce que cette baguette a déjà pu lancer comme sortilèges… elle secoue la tête. Ce n'est pas le moment de se laisser aller à la mélancolie ! Une belle journée l'attend, elle en est certaine.

_ _Wingardium_ _Leviosa_ _!_ Dit-elle d'une petite voix chantante.

L'effet est immédiat et les couvertures de Pétunia s'envolent jusqu'au plafond. L'oreiller, retenu par sa propriétaire, résiste quelques minutes avant de succomber au charme d'Alice, rejoignant le reste du linge de lit dans les airs. Pétunia grommèle à son amie qu'elle va vraiment regretter son geste, mais avant que la jeune fille n'ait eu le temps de s'emparer de baguette posée sur sa table de nuit, Alice laisse retomber les draps. Pétunia pousse un petit cri de surprise et se libère avec de grosses difficultés de l'édredon et de la couverture qui la retiennent prisonnière.

_ Je te déteste Alice Black ! Grogne-t-elle en se prenant son oreiller sur la tête.

La tête ensommeillée de Jodie lui fait face, la jeune fille qui ressemble tant à Lily se retient d'éclater de rire. Alice et Androméda sont vraiment de sacrés phénomènes et Pétunia fait bien souvent les frais des idées farfelues de ses deux trépidantes amies. Madison frotte ses yeux un peu plus loin, réveillée en sursaut à cause du vacarme, l'ours est toujours dans ses bras. Les deux jeunes filles ont poliment décliné l'invitation, préférant se promener tranquillement dans le parc pour profiter des derniers beaux jours. Le temps, habituellement pluvieux en Ecosse, est très doux et il serait bien dommage de ne pas en profiter avant que l'humidité ne s'installe pour l'automne.

_ Réveille-toi la marmotte ! Insiste Alice. Il est dix heures moins dix minutes, tu vas nous mettre en retard !

A ces mots, Pétunia se sent soudain très réveillée. Elle saute sur ses jambes et attrape un pantalon et un chemisier dans sa valise avant de filer à la salle de bain. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle est prête, ses cheveux dégoulinant encore sur le sol, et devant la porte. Alice sourit, son intervention a eu l'effet escompté. Si seulement Pétunia savait qu'il n'est en réalité que neuf heures et quart, elle ferait très certainement manger son traversin à sa nouvelle meilleure amie.

La jeune fille secoue ses cheveux mouillés en pressant son amie qui rit intérieurement. Les deux petites sorcières saluent leurs camarades de dortoir et prennent rapidement le chemin de la sortie. En arrivant dans la salle commune, elles y trouvent Greg, Zacchary et Frank, prêts à partir également. Il ne manque plus que les deux élèves de Serpentard et l'équipe sera au complet. Les cinq amis sortent des quartiers des Gryffondor pour se diriger vers la grande salle. Androméda les attend de pied ferme, son lourd sac-à-dos sur les épaules. Pétunia remarque, en l'observant un peu mieux, que celui-ci semble contenir une corde, des victuailles pour plusieurs jours, du ruban adhésif et peut-être même quelque chose qui ressemble de loin à une pelle ou une pioche. La jeune fille fronce les sourcils en se demandant à quoi se bric à brac va bien pouvoir leur servir. Les jumelles semblent avoir monté une véritable expédition.

Juliet Drewney et Maxwell Flemming ne tardent pas à les rejoindre, sortant avec Leeroy Curtiss de la grande salle. Le plus frêle des enfants adresse un petit signe de la main au groupe avant de prendre, comme Pétunia le devine, le chemin de la protectrice bibliothèque. Certaines fois, la jeune sorcière se demande s'il n'y dort pas. Mais pensant à Mrs Pince et à son air sévère, elle se fait la réflexion que ce ne serait pas vraiment très agréable de passer tout son temps dans la même pièce que ses petits yeux scrutateurs.

La timide Juliet porte une légère rode en coton blanc qui ne manque pas de faire son effet auprès des garçons de la maison Gryffondor. Voyant que les joues de leur amie prennent une teinte rougeoyante, presque aussi flamboyante que la couleur de sa chevelure, Alice et Androméda donne pour la première un coup de coude à Franck et pour la seconde une petite tape derrière la tête de Greg. Zacchary se fait, quant à lui, écraser le pied par Pétunia.

Maxwell pose une main protectrice sur l'épaule de Juliet qui se détend d'un seul coup, le remerciant du regard. Le jeune garçon au sourire moqueur salue la petite troupe avec bonne humeur, s'attardant tout particulièrement sur Pétunia et Alice. Cette dernière semble l'ignorer. Pétunia se demande bien pourquoi, le garçon ne lui a parlé de son amie qu'avec des termes élogieux. Il faudra qu'elle lui pose un jour la question.

Ses pensés sont vite interrompues par Androméda qui donne l'ordre du départ. Les enfants se dirigent joyeusement vers les escaliers, discutant gaiment de la première semaine de cours et de toutes sortes d'autres choses aussi futiles qu'amusantes. Chacun se demandant également quel trajet a été prévu par les malicieuses jumelles. Alice répond très vite à cette question en indiquant les divers endroits dans lesquels elle a choisit qu'ils se rendraient.

_ Mais tu m'avais promis qu'on commencerait par les cachots ! S'exclame Androméda.

_ Tu sais très bien que je n'y tiens pas moi, aux cachots… Lui répond Alice en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Moi non plus… Dit Juliet d'une toute petite voix.

Les Gryffondor l'observent avec étonnement et Greg demande doucement à Juliet si la salle commune des Serpentard n'est pas justement souterraine. La jeune fille aux boucles rousses comme le soleil levant hoche la tête. Maxwell intervient alors en leur expliquant qu'ils ne tiennent pas particulièrement à croiser des membres de leur maison.

_ Poule mouillée ! Lui lance Franck.

Maxwell ne relève pas mais Alice semble très sincèrement réfléchir à ses paroles. Androméda proteste lorsque sa sœur lui indique une nouvelle fois qu'elle ne souhaite pas se rendre dans les cachots et la jeune sorcière finit par décréter que ceux qui ont vraiment le courage de vrais Gryffondor n'ont qu'à la suivre. Joignant le geste à la parole, elle prend la direction des souterrains. Alice, Pétunia et Juliet se retrouvent toutes les trois seules, Zacchary a cédé très facilement à l'appel de l'aventure, mais son argument le plus implacable est très certainement le fait qu'il a très bien compris que le pique-nique se trouve dans le sac à dos de la moins sage des Jumelles.

Les trois jeunes filles restent quelques minutes à se regarder avant de soupirer et de prendre à leur tour la direction du sous-sol. L'obscurité les aveugle à mesure qu'elles descendent les escaliers, Pétunia, qui sent que Juliet se crispe à côté d'elle, et qui n'ai guère plus rassurée, sort sa baguette de sa poche. Elle l'observe un moment, avec une certaine fierté. Elle mesure trente centimètres, est en bois de peuplier et contient du crin de licorne. Elle hésite encore à s'en servir, ayant peur de créer des catastrophes dignes de son premier cours d'enchantement, mais cependant, ayant conscience qu'elle risque de trébucher elle se risque à prononcer un sortilège simple mais utile.

_ _Lumos_ _!_

Une vive lumière sort de la pointe de sa baguette magique et éclaire le sol humide sous leurs pieds. Alice la félicite pour le sort parfaitement bien exécuté et Juliet la remercie, soulagée.

Les trois amies se mettent à la recherche du reste du groupe, avec l'espoir de les retrouver avant qu'il ne leur arrive des ennuis. Androméda a parfois tendance à un peu trop braver le danger pour son propre bien, et avec Franck et Greg pour l'entrainer, elle risque d'être incontrôlable.

Bientôt, l'éclat de la lumière produite par la baguette de Maxwell leur indique qu'elles les ont retrouvés. Alice accélère le pas et Juliet et Pétunia l'imite. Cette dernière frissonne, elle ignore pourquoi mais elle a un très mauvais pressentiment. Cette impression est d'ailleurs très vite justifiée, car Alice a à peine le temps de morigéné sa jumelle pour son imprudence qu'une voix menaçante résonne dans le sombre couloir.

_ Tiens tiens, des nains de Gryffondor, je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser. Qu'est-ce-que tu en penses Bellatrix ?

oxOxo

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu** **:D**

 **Et maintenant la question du jour ! Quelle est votre personnage préféré dans la saga Harry Potter ?**

 _AliceJeanne_


	14. Chapitre 12 : Langues de vipères et autr

**Salut! Voila enfin le chapitre 12! Je suis désolée d'avoir mis aussi longtemps a le poster mais AliceJeanne avait d'autres priorités (ce que je comprends et elle m'en est extrêmement reconnaissante)**

 **Bonne lecture!**

 **Chapitre 12 : Langues de vipères et autres serpents à sornettes**

OoooooO

Pétunia Evans se fige à l'instant même où la voix atteint ses oreilles. Tout son corps est tendu, prêt à une éventuelle fuite, telle une antilope se retrouvant face à une bande de lionnes. Elle sait, elle sait d'instinct que cette voix ne dit rien qui vaille et surtout, elle sait à qui elle appartient : Lucius Malefoy, un élève de Serpentard, en troisième année. La fillette l'avait vu impressionner quelques jeunes Poufsouffles à la sortie de la bibliothèque deux jours auparavant. Il est dangereux. Aussi dangereux que la propriétaire du rire qui résonne à présent dans les couloirs sombres et humides des cachots. Bellatrix Black, en cinquième année, la sœur aînée d'Androméda et Alice, une personne très peu recommandable d'après la plus sérieuse des jumelles.

Juliet se met brutalement à trembler, Pétunia pourrait même jurer qu'elle est au bord des larmes. Maxwell se rapproche des trois filles qui viennent d'arriver, tel un protecteur. Il ressemble tellement à un guerrier à cet instant que la jeune Evans se demande pourquoi il ne fait pas partie de la maison Gryffondor. _Le Choixpeau et ses mystères…_ Songe-t-elle. Une main se referme sur la sienne. Pétunia sursaute, puis se détend en comprenant qu'il ne s'agit que de Zacchary. Le jeune Lupin est aussi tendu qu'elle, serrant frénétiquement sa baguette de trente centimètres, en bois de sycomore et cœur de tige de dictame, relativement flexible, dans sa main crispée.

Androméda et Alice se collent l'une contre l'autre, Pétunia ne parvient pas à les distinguer clairement dans la pénombre, mais elle sent, au fond d'elle, qu'Alice ne va pas bien du tout. Il lui semble clairement distinguer des paroles apaisantes émanant de la bouche de la jumelle farceuse en direction de son double. La jeune sorcière arque un sourcil, malgré sa frayeur, elle parvient à se dire qu'il faudra qu'elle ait à nouveau une vraie discussion avec Alice. Son amie lui cache quelque chose de très grave, elle en est certaine.

Greg et Franck se sont également reculés, en réalité le petit groupe de première année ressemble à un petit nid d'oisillons perdus à cet instant. Franck se rapproche d'Alice, mais Androméda le repousse, ce n'est visiblement pas le moment de se montrer galant.

Le rire de Bellatrix résonne à nouveau. Pétunia frissonne, Zacchary sert sa main à lui en broyer les veines. Aucun n'ose bouger d'un millimètre, ils attendent.

_ Et bien ! Vous faites moins les fiers à présent ! Clame une voix que Pétunia aurait pu reconnaître entre mille autres.

Il s'agit de celle de l'un des jumeaux Bull, Glen ici, visiblement, bien qu'il soit extrêmement ardu de les distinguer. Pétunia se fait la réflexion que les deux jeunes serpentards n'ont pas perdu de temps pour s'allier avec les personnes les moins recommandables du château.

Un _Lumos_ éblouit le petit groupe, suivi bien assez vite d'un ricanement.

_ J'aurais dû m'en douter… Maxwell et Juliet au milieu des lions. Lance la voix traînante de Lucius Malefoy. Tu vois Bellatrix, je te disais bien qu'il faudrait tenir ces deux là à l'œil. Surtout le fils du

libraire et de sa moldue de femme.

Maxwell fait un bon en avant, et Pétunia et Zacchary ont juste le temps de l'attraper par une manche afin qu'il ne se jette pas sur les élèves vêtus de vert.

_ Laisse-le parler… Chuchote Pétunia à son oreille. Il ne mérite pas que tu t'en prennes à lui.

Le jeune garçon se détend un peu et Juliet étouffe un sanglot. Pétunia s'agace légèrement, ce n'est pas le moment de pleurnicher, mais plutôt celui de réfléchir. Et si, comme elle le pressent, Alice est totalement hors course, il va falloir se montrer particulièrement performant.

_ Voyez-vous cela ! Clame Bellatrix. L'autre sang mêlé pense qu'elle vaut mieux que nous.

La jeune brune s'approche d'elle, et Pétunia réprime un hoquet de peur, elle aurait certainement mieux fait de ne rien dire. Mais qu'importe, ce qui est fait est fait. Bellatrix fait un signe aux autres élèves, ils sont presque une dizaine selon Zacchary qui les a compté quelques secondes auparavant, tous, ou presque, dans des années supérieures à celle des huit compagnons, d'éloigner le jeune Lupin de son amie. Pétunia sent un vent de panique s'emparer d'elle. Qui sait ce que la sœur des jumelles et ses acolytes pourraient lui faire.

Soudain, une ombre la pousse fortement loin de la main tendue de Bellatrix et se dresse entre elle et les autres. Alice Black se tient, baguette en main, en position de duel, devant Pétunia qui ne croyait même plus à sa chance. Le visage de la jeune sorcière est résolue, et même Androméda affiche une mine perplexe, ignorant ce que prévoit de faire son double. Ce qui, vous en conviendrez, est plutôt rare chez les jumelles Black.

_ Ne t'approche pas d'elle. Siffle la jeune sorcière entre ses dents.

La cinquième année, cachant nerveusement sa surprise, se met à nouveau à ricaner. Se moquant de sa petite sœur, faisant barrage avec son corps.

_ Sinon quoi Alice ? Que comptes-tu me faire ? Me lancer un sortilège ?

Elle s'esclaffe, mais Alice ne fléchit pas. Androméda vient se poster prêt d'elle, afin de la seconder et pourquoi pas, pour l'empêcher de faire une bêtise monumentale. Son double sert les dents, une colère noire s'est emparée d'elle au moment précis où Bellatrix avait menacé Pétunia, une innocente, juste une innocente qui n'a rien à faire dans les affaires saugrenues et tordues de sa noire famille.

_ Á votre place les filles, susurre l'adolescente, je me ferais toute petite. Attendez un peu de voir ce qui va se passer lorsque vous reviendrez à la maison et que Père et Mère vous feront part de leur joie infinie de vous savoir à Gryffondor.

Le ton est menaçant et Pétunia frissonne pour ses amies. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que l'on puisse reprocher à quelqu'un sa maison à Poudlard. Androméda ne bouge pas et pose juste une main sur le bras tendu d'Alice afin de lui faire comprendre qu'il serrait préférable de partir avant que la situation ne dégénère. Gareth Bull profite de la tension pour lancer quelques insultes aux enfants, après tout, il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'il ne participe pas lui aussi à la fête. Alice frémit, Pétunia prend peur, son amie serait-elle vraiment capable de lancer un sort susceptible de blesser leurs adversaires ? Elle n'a aucune envie d'y croire et pourtant son instinct lui crie qu'Alice est prête à de

nombreuses choses pour protéger ceux qu'elle apprécie.

Franck l'attire par le bras, la jeune fille semble se laisser faire et ses épaules s'affaissent. Pétunia souffle de soulagement tandis que Zacchary Lupin la relève doucement. La jeune Black l'avait poussée tellement fortement qu'elle était tombée. Juliet sèche ses larmes, pitoyablement et Pétunia se force à lui adresser tout de même un sourire. Après tout, cela arrive à tout le monde de ne pas être à la hauteur.

Greg et Maxwell commencent à pousser légèrement tout le monde vers la sortie lorsque Bellatrix ricane à nouveau, tout en traitant les jumelles de lâches.

Alice échappe à la poigne d'Androméda et avant que Maxwell n'ait pu la bloquer, un éclair rouge frappe le sol, à quelques millimètres des pieds de Bellatrix, la faisant tomber de surprise. La cinquième année a eu peur, Pétunia en est certaine. Sa sœur se tient devant elle, la menaçant de sa baguette, la rage se lit dans ses yeux et la jeune Evans peine à reconnaître son amie.

_ Ne… t'approche… pas… d'eux.

Son ton est dur, résolu, haletant et exagérément articulé. Bellatrix n'a plus autant de fierté qu'avant et on pourrait même croire qu'Alice l'effraie. Les première année sont figés, attendant la suite des évènements. Alice finit finalement par faire demi-tour, abandonnant Bellatrix toujours sur le sol. Elle dépasse rapidement les autres et prend la tête du groupe les menant vers la sortie. Androméda baisse la tête, se sentant coupable de cette situation. Après tout, c'est elle qui a insisté pour qu'ils visitent les cachots. Pétunia capte son trouble et la rassure, Alice ne lui en veut certainement pas.

Elle reste silencieuse tandis qu'ils avancent dans les couloirs. Un dernier écho de voix leur parvient, enragé.

_ Tu vas me le payer Alice !

La fillette sert les poings, mais ne dit rien. Nul n'ose poser de question, tous sont sous le choc et chacun se demande quel sort la jeune fille a pu lancer à son aînée.

oOo

Assis autour de la table de Gryffondor, personne ne dit mot. Pétunia reste concentrée sur le contenu de son assiette de pattes, jetant régulièrement de petits coups d'œil en direction de la table des serpentards afin d'observer Maxwell et Juliet qui grignotent en compagnie de Leeroy Curtis. L'ambiance est lourde, pesante, ni Madison, ni Jodie ne comprennent le silence des six amis. Aucun n'a encore eu le cœur de leur expliquer ce qui s'est passé au fond des cachots quelques minutes auparavant.

Zacchary avale péniblement sa troisième assiette, une fois n'est pas coutume, l'appétit lui manque. Franck, lui, n'a rien touché, à l'instar d'Alice, et il l'observe, guettant ses réactions, dans l'espoir de la voir sortir de son mutisme. Á cet instant, elle lui fait presque peur, elle leur a montré un aperçu tellement sombre d'elle-même qu'il ne sait plus quoi penser. De son côté, Greg et Androméda tentent de plaisanter ensemble, mais sans résultat très concluant.

Pétunia réfléchit, cherchant une solution afin de dégriser tout le monde, mais rien ne lui vient et elle commence à avoir peur pour ses deux amies. Que va-t-il leur arriver lorsqu'elles rentreront chez

elles à Noël ? Ne serait-il pas mieux qu'elles restent au château ? Dumbledore connaît-il quelque chose de leur situation ? Tant de questions sans réponses tournoient dans son esprit, digne de celui d'un serdaigle à cet instant précis.

_ Que voulais dire votre sœur lorsqu'elle parlait de ce qui allait se passer lorsque vous rentrerez chez vous ?

Greg vient de s'exprimer d'une toute petite voix, comme s'il commettait un crime en prononçant ces mots. Ce qui est presque le cas, tant la démarche est maladroite. Androméda lui lance un regard noir et le garçon aux cheveux bruns baisse la tête.

_ Pardon… C'était stupide. Murmure-t-il en reportant son attention sur sa tranche de rosbif.

La jeune fille lui fait signe que ce n'est rien et le silence reprend ses droits quelques instants avant qu'Alice ne se lève. Ses yeux bleus, sombres et rougis fixent le petit groupe avec un air absent. Elle a pleuré et pas uniquement quelques secondes, Pétunia peut apercevoir de secs sillons brillants sur ses joues. La jeune fille enjambe le banc avec précaution, s'apprête à partir avant de se raviver et de respirer amplement en vu d'une explication.

_ Ma… notre famille est adepte de la magie noire et… partisane de celui qui se fait appeler Voldemort. Dit-elle d'une voix morne.

Et sans un mot de plus Alice Black tourne les talons et sort en courant de la grande salle, laissant la table de Gryffondor dans un mortel silence.

OoooooO

 **C'est la fin (du chapitre, pas de la fic)**

 **J'ai une question: Vous préférez une seule fic avec plusieurs parties ou plusieurs fics, avec 1 parties par époque ? (Rappel: 1 époque = 1 génération = 7 ans (tte la scolarité)). Ce qui veut dire, par exemple, si je fais une partie = 1 époque, que celle qui est en cours aura des chapitres "communs" a celle correspondant a la scolarité des Maraudeurs)**


	15. Chapitre 13 : Réunion Au Sommet

**Chapitre 13 : Réunion Au Sommet**

OoooooO

Un silence digne du vacarme d'un cimetière régnait entre les jeunes Gryffondors depuis qu'Alice avait quitté la table sans plus de cérémonie que d'annoncer que sa famille était partisane de Lord Voldemort. Les enfants de sorciers, tous, pour la plupart, au courant de l'existence de cet individu peu recommandable ont frissonné en entendant son nom. Pétunia, quant à elle, ne comprend rien. Certes, la magie noire ne lui est pas inconnue de par ses récentes lectures, mais cependant, elle n'a encore jamais entendu parler de celui qui se fera appeler quelques années plus tard, le seigneur des ténèbres.

_ Qui est-ce ce Lord Volde… Commence-t-elle.

Mais Zacchary lui plaque une main sur la bouche afin de la faire taire. La fillette, interloquée se dégage fermement de la poigne de son ami, lui adressant un regard aussi interrogateur que rempli de reproches.

_ Ne prononce pas son nom ! Lui intime-t-il tout bas. En tout cas, pas ici.

Pétunia le regarde à nouveau sans comprendre, imitée par Jodie qui, malgré, ses lectures de _La Gazette du Sorcier,_ n'a aucune idée de qui est cette personne.

_ Si tu tiens à ce qu'Alice et Androméda n'aient pas d'ennuis, indique Madison, il vaut mieux que tu te taises et que tu ne prononces jamais son nom lorsqu'il y a autant de monde.

Pétunia et Jodie acquiescent. Greg leur indique qu'il leur expliquera tout en détail plus tard. Cependant, la jeune Evans n'est pas dupe, elle sait que ce lien entre la famille Black et ce Lord V. pèse énormément sur les épaules d'Alice. Elle se tourne alors vers Androméda, qui, pour une fois, n'a absolument pas l'air de vouloir rire. La jumelle d'Alice hoche la tête imperceptiblement en direction de son amie avant de se lever, laissant la quasi-totalité de son repas intacte.

_ Venez… Murmure-t-elle. Je peux tout vous expliquer, en détail même. Sauf si vous avez peur de ce qui pourrait advenir après ces révélations.

Pétunia frissonne, Androméda en joue, elle cherche certainement à les décourager, mais c'est peine perdue. Le petit groupe de Gryffondor semble vouloir en savoir davantage. Ils se lèvent tous et prennent la direction de la porte sous les regards médusés de l'assemblée qui se demande ce qui se passe dans la tête des première année vêtus de rouge et d'or.

Pétunia suit le mouvement, et suit Androméda vers la grande porte en bois. À mis parcours cependant elle se retourne et remarque que le directeur de l'école de magie, Albus Dumbledore n'est plus assis à sa table. Fait très étonnant, car il aime par-dessus tout le plat du jour. À côté de son siège vide, le professeur McGonagall semble soucieuse. Pétunia arque un sourcil, elle est persuadée que tout est lié.

Une pression sur son bras la tire de ses réflexions. Maxwell Fleming la tient plutôt fermement, la fixant de ses intenses yeux bleus.

_ Alice ?

La question qu'il pose, composé d'un seul prénom veut à la fois dire tout et son contraire, Pétunia en est certaine. Le jeune garçon sait probablement des choses. Elle hoche la tête et Maxwell se joint au petit groupe.

Les escaliers sont bientôt en vue et Pétunia se demande ce que le jeune Serpentard a derrière la tête, car il ne pourra bien évidemment pas les suivre dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. La réponse ne tarde pas, et, au détour d'un couloir, le garçon tire à lui la jeune sang-mêlé et Franck Londubat. Il leur intime vite le silence et les deux enfants s'exécutent.

Pendant ce temps, Zacchary remarque qu'il ne ressent plus la présence rassurante de sa meilleure amie, il se fige. Mais où est-elle ? Il remarque alors les disparitions de Maxwell et Franck et son visage s'illumine, cela ne fait aucun doute, ils sont partis retrouver Alice. Il est vrai qu'ils sont les trois personnes les plus disposées à savoir où se cache Alice Black. Surtout depuis ce que Franck lui a révélé la veille au soir. Alors croisant les doigts dans son dos, dans l'espoir que ses compagnons le voient, il poursuit sa route, le cœur plus léger.

oOo

Maxwell, Pétunia et Franck sillonnent depuis maintenant presque une heure, les couloirs de Poudlard à la recherche d'Alice. Ils ont fouillé la plupart des endroits dans lesquels elle aurait pu trouver refuge et ont demandé à de nombreux fantômes s'ils ne l'ont pas aperçue. Mais, malgré tous leurs efforts, il n'y a aucune trace de la jeune fille nulle part. Revenus devant la grande salle, les trois enfants se laissent tomber sur le sol, hagards. Mais où peut-elle bien être partie se cacher ?

_ Vous savez… Commence Maxwell. Malgré ce qu'on pourrait croire parfois, Alice est vraiment quelqu'un de bien. Et à ceux qui disent qu'elle n'a pas sa place à Gryffondor, je leur dirai qu'ils ne savent rien.

Pétunia et Franck se regardent un instant avant de hocher la tête de concert. Le jeune garçon en sait beaucoup plus qu'eux. Pétunia éprouve, l'espace d'un instant, une certaine jalousie. Mais ce sentiment est cependant bien vite effacé lorsqu'elle se fait la réflexion qu'elle ne connaît pas Alice depuis autant de temps que Maxwell. La jeune Evans pose une main amicale sur l'épaule de Maxwell et l'incite silencieusement à continuer.

_ Elle… elle m'a fait part de quelque chose, concernant sa famille, ce qu'ils font parfois. Androméda le sait aussi, mais le jour où c'est arrivé, elle n'était pas présente*.

Maxwell reprend son souffle tandis que Pétunia et Franck l'observent avec inquiétude. Le jeune Londubat se demande vraiment ce qu'Alice a fait de si terrible pour que le Serpentard soit si agité et nerveux. Pétunia, quant à elle, pense deviner, ayant à présent connaissance de la haine de certains sang-purs envers les moldus et les sang-mêlés, ce qui a pu se passer, et ce à quoi les jumelles doivent assister de façon régulière, si leur famille est effectivement derrière ce Lord V. qui n'a visiblement rien d'un gai luron.

_ Alice a dû… Elle a dû lancer un sortilège impardonnable sur quelqu'un pour… pour protéger son jeune cousin Sirius. Explique-t-il tout bas. C'était quelques jours avant la rentrée.

Pétunia avale de travers, elle sait ce qu'est un sortilège impardonnable pour en avoir lu la définition

dans un des livres de la bibliothèque. Il y en a trois. Seulement, elle ignore lequel son amie a pu lancer. Certainement pas un sortilège de mort, Alice en serait incapable. Tout du moins, Pétunia l'espère. Franck aussi, d'après son air pincé, pense à exactement la même chose. Mais aucun des deux n'ose dire quoique ce soit.

_ Elle me l'a dit car elle voulait se confier à quelqu'un. Murmure Maxwell. Je l'ai retrouvée un jour dans le fond de la réserve, elle pleurait et j'ai réussi à la faire parler.

Il soupire profondément.

_ Jurez-moi que vous ne direz rien à personne. Nul ne doit le savoir, et surtout pas les professeurs, elle pourrait se faire renvoyer de l'école. Et croyez-moi, elle est bien mieux à Poudlard que chez ses parents…

Pétunia hoche la tête, elle a à présent une bonne idée de quelle genre de famille peut-être celle des jumelles. Franck ne dit rien mais semble réfléchir. La fillette le remarque et lui sourit. Elle a bien constaté les petits regards que lance le jeune garçon à son amie et c'est d'ailleurs très certainement pour cette raison que Maxwell l'a choisi pour venir la chercher avec nous, analyse-t-elle.

_ De quoi protégeait-elle Sirius ? Demande Franck tout bas.

_ Quelle question… de sa famille bien sûr. Tu vois comment est Bellatrix n'est-ce pas ? Et bien imagine qu'ils sont tous comme cela, mais en pire. Sirius devait faire quelque chose, mais en étant incapable, Alice l'a fait à sa place. Explique Maxwell sombrement.

Pétunia tressaute. Sirius n'a que sept ans ! Comment peut-on demander à un enfant de cet âge de faire des choses aussi horribles que de lancer un sortilège impardonnable ?

Maxwell capte sa révolte et lui tapote l'épaule avec un regard qui veut tout dire. Pétunia se lève d'un bon, décidée.

_ On ne peut pas laisser faire cela ! Il faut agir ! Alice, Androméda et leurs cousins sont en danger ! Il faut faire quelque chose !

Pétunia se tient, mains sur les hanches, au milieu du couloir. Jamais la jeune fille n'a été si déterminée et révoltée, et jamais elle n'a senti, auparavant, autant de courage qu'à cet instant. S'il fallait désarmer toute une armée de Bellatrix Black elle le ferait uniquement avec son petit doigt.

_ Vous avez parfaitement raison Miss Evans. Retentit une voix dans le dos de la jeune Gryffondor.

Pétunia se fige avant de se retourner avec lenteur, le visage crispé. Dumbledore se tient dans l'embrasure de la porte, un sourire espiègle sur le visage. Franck et Maxwell se sont également levés afin de marquer leur respect envers le vieux sorcier. Ils attendent des remontrances, après tout, ils n'ont rien à faire dans les couloirs à cette heure. Ils feraient bien mieux de faire leurs devoirs dans leur salle commune plutôt que de déambuler de la sorte. Mais pourtant, Dumbledore n'en fait rien et continue de leur sourire, le visage doux.

_ Mais cependant, il ne faut pas se précipiter les enfants. Continue-t-il en les fixant tous les trois. Tant que votre amie est ici, elle ne risque rien. Je peux vous assurer que je veillerai autant que je le peux à son intégrité morale et physique. Quant à ce que disait monsieur Fleming, ce sont de sages paroles mon garçon. Le Choixpeau a très bien fait son travail pour Alice Black, c'est justement ce

geste envers son jeune cousin qui l'a décidé. Car nul n'est plus puissant que le courage d'une personne aimante. Souvenez-vous en, et partez l'esprit tranquille.

Dumbledore passe devant eux de sa démarche lente mais assurée et les enfants ne savent quoi dire. Le vieux sorcier semble tout savoir… c'est assez étrange, analyse Pétunia. Très vite, la jeune fille a une illumination : le directeur sait où se trouve Alice, c'est évident. Maxwell et Franck en arrivent également très vite à la même conclusion, car c'est d'une seule voix qu'ils demandent tous les quatre où se trouve leur amie.

_ Ah ! Miss Black avait besoin de prendre un peu de hauteur face aux récents évènements. Dit-il l'œil brillant. Je pense qu'elle vous attend encore là-haut.

Et à ces mots, il part sans plus se retourner, laissant les trois amis bien songeurs. Pétunia réfléchit, mais pourquoi le directeur de Poudlard s'exprime-t-il en énigmes ? Puis soudain, c'est illumination. Finalement, le Choixpeau aurait peut-être pu l'envoyer à Serdaigle, elle n'est pas si empotée lorsqu'elle est concentrée et déterminée.

_ Vite ! A la tour d'astronomie ! S'écrit-elle en partant en courant en direction de ladite tour, les deux garçons sur ses talons.

Les trois enfants courent à en perdre haleine jusqu'à l'autre bout du château et montent vaillamment les marches qui mènent au sommet de la tour où ont lieu les cours d'astronomie. Ils sont épuisés, mais l'effort en valait la peine, Alice se tient là, les yeux fermés, le visage face au vent frais de l'après-midi. Elle semble apaisée depuis la dernière fois qu'ils l'ont aperçue. Pétunia s'approche doucement en l'appelant. La jeune fille rouvre les yeux et se tourne vers son amie lentement. Des sillons secs sont visibles sur ses joues, mais elle semble se porter mieux.

Pétunia lui tend la main et Alice s'en empare, adressant par le même temps, un sourire de remerciement à Franck et Maxwell. Le premier rougit, le second hoche la tête. Doucement, Pétunia guide son amie vers la sortie et les escaliers.

_ Rentrons à la maison. Murmure-t-elle.

OoooooO

*conf OS « La Noble Maison des Black »


	16. Chapitre 14: Rentrer chez soi (1)

**Bonsoir tout le monde!**

 **Non, vous ne rêvez pas, ce chapitre a bien mis six mois à arriver! Je m'en excuse (ou pas^^) et vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 14 : Rentrer chez soi (1)**

OoooooO

Androméda se laisse tomber mollement dans un fauteuil de la salle commune de Gryffondor en se demandant par quel bout commencer son récit sur sa décadente famille. En silence, les autres enfants vêtus de rouge et d'or s'assoient en cercles autour d'elle. La grande pièce est vide, loin de l'agitation du repas dans la grande salle, c'est le moment et le lieu idéals pour expliquer à tous que la noirceur de quelques uns pourraient faire sombrer le monde dans une nuit perpétuelle. Androméda le sait et pourtant… quelque chose, au fond d'elle, la retient. Il s'agit de sa famille après tout, peut-elle vraiment dire du mal de celle-ci ? A-t-elle vraiment le droit de critiquer ceux à qui elle doit tout ?

_ Tu sais… Commence Greg. Si tu ne veux pas en parler, nous comprendrons.

La fillette hoche la tête, fixant de ses yeux bleus l'assemblée silencieuse. Jodie et Madison se sont installées, pelotonnées l'une contre l'autre dans un fauteuil de velours tanné rouge, à leurs pieds Zacchary tripote nerveusement sa cravate au nœud incertain tout en jetant de tant à autres des regards furtifs vers l'entrée de la salle commune. Greg, quant à lui, se tient près de la grande cheminée, un air inquiet barrant son visage d'ordinaire rieur. Androméda respire, elle doit le faire, pour Alice.

_ Lord Voldemort. Annonce-t-elle avec hésitation. Est un sorcier maléfique dont le pouvoir grandit de jour en jour.

Madison laisse échapper un hoquet en entendant le nom du futur plus grand meurtrier de tous les temps, tandis que Zacchary et Greg grimacent, Jodie, elle, se contenta de trembler, commençant à saisir la gravité de la situation.

_ Il est sorti de Poudlard il y a quelques années et depuis il prêche une sorte de culte anti-moldu et pro-sang-pur. C'est quelqu'un de dangereux aussi bien pour ses idées que par ses capacités en sorcellerie qui dépassent de loin celles des plus grands mages connus.

_ Est-il… est-il plus fort que le directeur Dumbledore ? Demande Jodie d'une toute petite voix, craignant la réponse de la jeune Black.

_ Je l'ignore. Murmure-t-elle. Mais j'espère pour le monde de la magie que ce n'est pas le cas.

La jeune née-moldue hoche la tête, peu rassurée, comprenant, qu'à cause de ses origines elle pourrait bien avoir des ennuis.

_ Ma famille, soutient cet homme. Explique Androméda avec sérieux. Et se prête volontiers aux grandes assemblées qu'il organise dans le plus grand des secrets. Avec Alice, nous n'y avons été introduites que depuis peu mais ce n'est pas le cas de notre sœur aînée Bellatrix. Elle a toujours été assez… assez cruelle mais depuis qu'elle fréquente elle aussi ses gens, je ne le reconnais plus vraiment. Ils sont capables de changer n'importe qui en monstre, ils ont des méthodes efficaces pour cela. Si nous ne sommes pas devenues comme eux c'est certainement grâce à notre autre sœur. Elle serait à mettre dans le même panier à première vue, mais la vérité est toute autre. Elle fait ce qu'il faut pour ne pas être ennuyée mais je sais avec certitude qu'elle est en total désaccord avec leurs actes. Narcissa, grâce à ce qu'elle voit ici, à Poudlard, depuis quelques années, nous a montré une autre vision des choses, plus belle, plus paisible. Elle a su nous donner le courage nécessaire pour résister et survivre. Nous… nous jouons tous des rôles. Si me voyiez « chez moi » vous ne me reconnaitriez certainement pas. J'ai du faire des choses dont je ne suis pas fière, Alice en a fait d'autres, dont une beaucoup plus terrible.

La fillette reprend son souffle, cherchant suffisamment de force en elle pour continuer. Cela fait déjà plus d'une heure qu'ils sont installés dans la salle commune, les autres élèves ne vont pas tarder à monter dans les étages à leur tour.

_ Elle… elle a du lancer un sortilège impardonnable.

Greg, Zacchary et Madison fixent Androméda avec des yeux ronds. Abasourdis.

_ Quoi ?! Mais comment est-ce possible ? S'exclame le jeune Lupin.

_ Que… quel sortilège a-t-elle lancé ? Demande fébrilement Greg.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu entends par « devoir » Androméda ? Questionne Madison choquée.

_ Et bien… commence Androméda. On lui a demandé de lancer… un… un sortilège de torture sur un moldu.

Jodie se met à blêmir, elle ne comprend pas tous les mots qu'emploie Androméda mais elle sait cependant que tout cela n'a rien de bon pour elle que ce genre de choses soit perpétré ça et là. Face à l'agitation soudaine dans le petit groupe qui harcèle la fillette brune de questions, la jeune rousse se sent perdue et oppressée. Les remarques fusent, les interrogations se multiplient, les quatre enfants issus de familles de sorciers débattent bruyamment, l'oubliant peu à peu. En proie à une soudaine panique la fillette se lève brusquement, faisant sursauter Madison.

_ Excuse-moi Androméda, mais qu'est-ce qu'un « sortilège impardonnable » ?

Tous se retournent et se rendent soudain compte de la situation dans laquelle se trouve celle qui était persuadée d'être une fillette normale seulement quelques semaines auparavant.

_ Les Sortilèges Impardonnables sont des sortilèges de magie noire. Ils sont si abominables que l'usage de l'un d'eux sur un être humain, qu'il soit Moldu ou sorcier, est passible d'une condamnation à vie à la prison d'Azkaban. Récite une voix en provenance de l'entrée de la salle commune.

Tous se retournent pour voir Alice s'approcher en compagnie de Pétunia et Franck. Alice se glisse dans le fauteuil de son double et l'étreint avec force avant de poursuivre ses explications.

_ Ces trois sortilèges sont le Sortilège de l'Imperium, le Sortilège Doloris et le Sortilège de la Mort. Et Azkaban, c'est la prison des sorciers. Ajoute-t-elle devant l'air toujours intrigué de Madison.

Cette dernière se rassoit en remerciant la fillette pour ses précisions et alors que Pétunia et Franck prennent place à côté de Zacchary, le silence se fait à nouveau. Autour d'eux, inconscients du danger qui rodent et des sombres heures à venir, les élèves de Gryffondor vaquent à leurs occupations. Les enfants restent encore quelques minutes à se regarder en silence puis décident, d'un commun accord à rejoindre leurs dortoirs respectifs. Franck d'une part et Androméda d'autre part promettant aux autres d'expliquer le fin mot de l'histoire une fois tous blottis dans leurs lits.

oOo

Alice, assise sur le bord de la fenêtre du dortoir des première année, la joue collée contre la vitre froide, observe la voûte céleste en silence. Autour d'elle, les respirations apaisées de ses camarades, composent un doux bruit rassurant. La fillette, le regard perdu dans les étoiles, ne parvient pas à trouver le calme dont elle a besoin pour s'endormir, trop de pensées tournent en rond dans son esprit pour qu'elle ne puisse se laisser aller dans les bras de Morphée. Presque par automatisme, elle agite doucement sa baguette, faisant voleter une plume d'oreiller à côté d'elle. Elle ne fait que murmurer les mots permettant de réaliser l'enchantement, la magie a toujours été quelque chose de très naturel chez elle et son aisance ne trompe personne, elle sera un jour une très grande sorcière. Seulement, Alice en doute, elle ne croit pas un mot de ceux qui la complimentent, ne se trouvant jamais à la hauteur, jamais suffisamment douée en tout cas, jamais suffisamment douée pour protéger ceux qu'elle aime de la noirceur du monde. Qui aurait pu deviner que dans une personne aussi jeune qu'Alice Black, pouvait siéger autant d'inquiétudes adultes ? Albus Dumbledore, lui, semble l'avoir vu et pour cela, la jeune sorcière l'admire, il a su trouver les mots justes, les mots appropriés pour la convaincre qu'elle a parfaitement sa place à Poudlard et dans sa maison.

Une main posée sur son épaule tire la rêveuse de ses songes, de surprise, elle laisse même chuter sa plume qui atterrit mollement sur le carrelage froid de la chaleureuse petite pièce dans laquelle sont disposés cinq lits. Androméda, en chemise de nuit blanche, encore frissonnante et à demi-éveillée seulement, s'assoit à côté de sa sœur jumelle, lui lançant un regard circonspect.

_ Tu as l'air bien prise dans tes pensées. Murmure-t-elle. Puis-je savoir ce qui te préoccupe à ce point ?

Alice ne répond pas dans un premier temps et psalmodie à nouveau le sortilège de lévitation en se concentrant sur sa plume, qui immédiatement, s'élève dans les airs décrivant de voluptueuses arabesques. La fillette cherche ses mots, elle ne s'est jamais sentie aussi confuse. Elle, qui a l'habitude de devoir se méfier de sa famille à chaque seconde, ne sait tout simplement pas lâcher prise dans cet endroit familier et sûr qu'est Poudlard. Mais Androméda peut-elle le comprendre ? Elle que rien n'atteint, elle qui voit toujours le bon côté de chacun et de chaque chose ? Elle qui est toujours joyeuse quoiqu'il puisse arriver ? Peut-elle comprendre à quel point son double est-il différent ?

_ Si c'est à cause de la réaction de certains face à ce que j'ai expliqué ce soir, ne t'inquiète pas, je suis certaine que cela était juste du à la surprise ! Ils savent bien que tu n'as fait cela que pour défendre Sirius ! Souviens toi de ce qu'à dit le Choixpeau, tu n'es pas comme eux. Nous ne sommes pas comme notre famille Alice.

Un sourire s'étend doucement sur le visage pâle de la petite fille, elle n'aurait jamais dû douter du talent d'Androméda pour trouver les bons mots pour la consoler. Elle avait parfaitement raison, le Choixpeau ne faisait jamais d'erreur, elle était au bon endroit. Alice attrape furtivement la main de sa sœur et cette dernière esquisse à son tour un sourire, rassurée d'être toujours capable de savoir ce à quoi pense son double. Elle l'observe, attendant qu'elle se livre, Alice finit toujours par parler, même si pour cela il faut du temps et surtout de la patience. Son regard dérive sur Pétunia et elle se surprend à sourire. Elles ne se connaissent que depuis peu, mais la fillette a l'impression que quelque chose de solide et immuable est en train de se construire entre elles.

_ Tu as raison. Chuchote-t-elle. Excuse-moi de douter à ce point, c'est juste que… je pense que j'ai du mal à réaliser, qu'ici, c'est différent de la maison.

Androméda hausse les épaules, comprenant parfaitement où veut en venir sa jumelle, ayant elle aussi le même ressenti.

_ Je comprends tu sais. Moi aussi ça m'a fait bizarre de pouvoir être moi et de ne pas faire attention à ce que je dis de peur de prendre une correction. Mais crois-le ou non, je m'y fais parfaitement et c'est bien dommage que nous soyons tenues de rentrer pour les congés de Noël.

Alice hoche la tête et un frisson la parcourt de part en part lorsqu'elle envisage les retrouvailles avec sa famille. D'une part elle n'est pas dans la « bonne » maison et d'autre part sa meilleure amie est une sang-mêlée. De plus elle a lancé un sortilège d'attaque sur Bellatrix, ce qui ne va certainement pas plaire à son père.

_ Que t'a dit Dumbledore ? Demande Androméda, tentant et d'en savoir d'avantage et de changer de sujet voyant que sa sœur semble sur le point de laisser s'échapper quelques larmes.

Alice se ressaisit et sourit en repensant aux sages paroles du vieux sorcier alors qu'elle était recroquevillée dans la tour d'astronomie. L'aîné s'était baissé à la hauteur de la plus jaune avant de l'inviter à se lever avec lui pour admirer le soleil se coucher sur la vaste étendue de verdure bordant le château. Ils étaient restés silencieux pendant de longues minutes avant qu'Alice ne se confie et que Dumbledore lui réponde avec une juste sagesse, les mots qui convenaient parfaitement à calmer son esprit trop précocement torturé.

_ Il m'a dit que j'avais été répartie à Gryffondor aussi bien pour ce que je peux apporter à Gryffondor que pour ce que Gryffondor peut m'apporter. Enonce doucement Alice.

Androméda ne peut qu'hocher la tête, ne comprenant qu'à moitié ce que le vieux sorcier a voulu dire à sa jumelle. Mais après tout, si tout cela fait sens dans la tête de la principale intéressée et parvient à dissiper ses doutes sur sa personne, alors la jeune sorcière s'en contenterait.

_ Et je pense qu'il a raison. Achève Alice en lançant un regard fraternel à Pétunia, endormie à quelques mètres de là, le visage détendu et serein.

oOo

Les feuilles orangées maculent le sol gelé de la gare de Pré-au-lard, tandis que les arbres nus frissonnent dans le matin brumeux. Le Poudlard-Express crache déjà quelques volutes de fumée grisonnante, attendant avec impatience les étudiants sorciers qu'il va convoyer dans une petite heure, jusqu'à la gare de King's Cross.

La première période s'achève en ce frais matin de décembre et tous, ou presque, sont impatients de rejoindre leur famille pour les fêtes. Une ambiance festive règne au sein du château de Poudlard où les élèves se hâtent de prendre leur petit déjeuner avant de filer à la gare. Dans la grande salle, Zacchary Lupin finissait son cinquième bol de céréales devant les regards abasourdis de Greg Wood et Franck Londubat qui n'ont toujours pas compris, après plus de trois mois de cohabitation avec le jeune garçon, où dont il stocke toute la nourriture qu'il ingurgite. Les deux jeunes sorciers ne rentrent pas pour les fêtes, aussi ne sont-ils guère pressés. De plus les première année ne peuvent pas sortir jusqu'à la gare pour saluer leurs compagnons, alors les garçons arborent toujours fièrement leurs pantoufles à leurs pieds. De leur côté, Jodie et Madison refont pour la troisième fois le listing de tout ce qu'elles raconteront à leur famille en arrivant à quais. Androméda mange tranquillement ses tartines en lisant la gazette du sorcier que Ted Tonks, un jeune Poufsouffle de quatrième année, a accepté de lui céder alors qu'il partait avec son ami, un grand brun de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, s'entraîner un peu. De son côté Pétunia Evans relis une énième fois la dernière lettre de sa sœur Lily.

 _Chère Tunie,_

 _Je suis impatiente de retrouver à la fin de la semaine à la gare, j'ai beaucoup de questions à te poser sur tout ce que tu as fait Poudlard ! Dis, tu peux ramener un objet magique à la maison ? Je sais que ce n'est pas forcément très autorisé de faire de la magie hors du monde magique mais je n'en peux plus d'attendre ! C'est trop long quatre ans !_

 _Avec Remus, on sera sur le quai à vous attendre Zacchary et toi ! Je voulais partir dès maintenant pour pouvoir retourner sur le Chemin de Traverse mais Papa n'a pas voulu…_

 _Tu penses qu'on pourra aller dans la librairie du papa de ton ami Maxwell pendant les vacances ? Ca doit être extra une librairie magique !_

 _Je t'attends voie 9 ¾ !_

 _Lily_

Pétunia replis avec soin le petit parchemin, maintenant bien usé par ses nombreuses lecture, avec tendresse, et le glisse dans la poche de son pantalon moldu il lui tarde de revoir sa petite sœur, elles vont avoir beaucoup de choses à se raconter et trop peu de temps pour cela.

_ Alice n'est pas avec vous ? Questionne la voix de Maxwell Flemming.

Pétunia se retourne vivement, constatant qu'en effet, sa meilleure amie n'est pas là. Elle soupire, et s'apprête à faire une réflexion lorsqu'elle se souvient de la conversation qu'elles ont eue la veille avant d'aller se coucher. Alice lui avait fait part de sa peur de rentrer chez elle. Androméda l'avait bien entendu rassurée, lui promettant qu'elles ne se quitteraient pas d'une semelle. Et elle avait même envoyé un « hibou express » à Narcissa afin que celle-ci puisse certifier à la plus jeune qu'elle ferait également attention à ce que le reste de sa famille ne la maltraite pas trop. Elle avait noté, et l'on sentait une note de fierté dans sa façon d'écrire, qu'après tout, Alice était la meilleure élève de première année et que cela jouerait très certainement en sa faveur. Mais cela n'avait visiblement pas suffit étant donné l'absence d'Alice dans la pièce.

_ Je vais la chercher. Tranche Pétunia.

oOo

Alice se tient devant son lit, droite comme un piquet, lorsque Pétunia entre dans le dortoir. La fillette rejoint rapidement son amie et sans même lui demander d'explications, l'étreint avec force. La jeune Black, à présent habituée à l'amitié, quelques fois un peu débordante, de Pétunia, se laisse faire et profite de se petit moment de répit qui vaut bien tous les longs discours.

_ Ce n'est que quelques jours Alice, tu sais ! Dit la sang-mêlée avec une pointe d'amusement.

_ Je sais bien Tunie'… Soupire-t-elle, mais j'ai l'impression de partir pour plusieurs siècles.

Pétunia soupire à son tour, se détachant de son amie, elle ne peut que comprendre la situation compliquée dans laquelle celle-ci se trouve, dans son cas, elle n'aurait certainement, également, aucune envie de retourner dans un nid de vipère tel que la famille Black.

_ Tu… tu promets de m'écrire tous les jours hein ? Demande tout à coup Alice en se dandinant légèrement.

Pétunia éclate de rire et répond avec enthousiasme que s'il n'y a que ça qu'elle ait à faire afin qu'elles ne ratent pas leur train, elle veut bien, même, lui écrire dix fois par jour s'il le faut. Alice fait mine de s'offusquer avant de rire à son tour. Elle a peut-être définitivement perdu l'espoir d'être appréciée par sa famille, mais qu'à cela ne tienne ! Elle en avait trouvé une beaucoup plus chaleureuse en étant répartie à Gryffondor.

_ Dépêche-toi donc ! Lui demande Pétunia en consultant sa montre. Nous avons à peine le temps de repasser en salle commune prendre de la nourriture pour la route avant de filer à la gare ! S'exclame-t-elle en prenant la direction de la porte.

Mais Alice demeure interdite.

_ Promets moi de ne pas me tuer d'ici environ deux minutes. Dit-elle avec un petit sourire malicieux.

Pétunia la regarde avec des yeux ronds, cherchant ce que son amie veut insinuer par là, qu'a-t-elle pu encore faire qui soit susceptible de les retarder. La fillette hoche la tête et fixe avec intérêt la brunette.

_ Je n'ai pas fait ma valise…

oOo

C'était finalement au bout de dix minutes de crise de nerfs de Pétunia qu'Alice avait décidé de montrer à son amie le nouveau sortilège qu'elle avait appris la veille pendant que toutes préparaient leurs affaires pour les congés d'hiver. C'est d'un simple petit coup de baguette magique associé à quelques mots que Pétunia avait juré de retenir, que toutes les affaires de la jeune sorcière, émergeant des quatre coins du dortoir, s'étaient parfaitement rangées dans la malle de cette dernière. Leur permettant ainsi d'arriver, pile à l'heure, et à bout de souffle, à la grande porte de Poudlard au moment où le gardien des clefs l'ouvrait afin de permettre à tous de se diriger vers le train.

La tête passée au travers de la fenêtre, Pétunia et Alice regardent à présent s'éloigner doucement l'imposante école de magie, sentant tout au fond d'elles que cette ancestrale bâtisse à déjà pris une grande importance dans leurs vies.

_ Joyeux Noël Poudlard. Chuchotent-elles tandis que les premiers flocons s'accrochent sur le toit du château.

OoooooO

* * *

 **Comme vous avez pu le constater, c'est un poil plus long que d'habitude, cela devrait rester toujours un peu comme ça (entre 15000/2000 et 3000 mots) et peut-être être plus régulier en terme de publication...**

 **A bientôt! (dans six mois si tout se passe bien :p), non je plaisante, à la semaine prochaine!**


	17. Chapitre 15: Rentrer chez soi (2)

**Chapitre 14bis : Rentrer chez soi (2)**

OoooooO

Le Poudlard-Express sillonne la campagne de plus en plus enneigée depuis un peu moins d'une heure lorsque le chariot de friandises passe devant le compartiment occupé par Alice, Androméda, Pétunia, Zacchary et Maxwell. Les cinq enfants acceptent de bon cœur d'acheter quelques chocogrenouilles pour agrémenter leur trajet, riant devant les pitreries de Zacchary cherchant à en attraper une particulièrement réticente à l'idée de finir dans l'estomac du jeune Lupin, où se trouvent déjà une douzaine de ses sœurs.

L'ambiance est tellement légère que même Alice oublie un instant qu'elle risque d'avoir de gros ennuis dès lors qu'elle passera le pas de la porte de sa maison. Calée entre sa sœur et Pétunia, la fillette déguste son chocolat le sourire aux lèvres, riant avec ses camarades, chacun faisant le bilan de ses premiers mois à Poudlard. Pétunia, partagée entre l'impatience de revoir sa jeune sœur Lily et la tristesse de devoir quitter ses nouveaux amis quelques jours, consulte frénétiquement sa montre.

Tant de choses se sont passés en un peu plus de trois mois! Elle a l'impression d'avoir plus appris en quelques semaines à Poudlard que dans toute sa vie. Alice et elle ont parcouru tous les manuels de l'année en cours, et même certains de l'année suivante, trouvés à la bibliothèque. La jeune sang-mêlée peut nommer la plupart des créatures magiques sans aucune hésitation, elle a hâte de pouvoir les étudier pleinement en troisième année. Lily sera certainement ravie d'entendre tout ce qu'elle a pu apprendre sur les Goules, les Dragons et les Botrucs.

_ Alors, tu rentres pour aider ton père Maxwell ? Questionne la voix enjouée de Zacchary, sortant Pétunia de ses pensées.

Le petit groupe de Gryffondor composé d'Alice et Androméda Black, de Zacchary Lupin et de Pétunia Evans a accepté avec joie de permettre à Maxwell Flemming de s'asseoir à leurs côtés dans le Poudlard-Express. Le jeune garçon aux cheveux blonds en fut enchanté, conscient que voyager seul alors qu'il a réussi en quelques semaines seulement à se mettre une bonne partie de sa maison à dos n'est pas très judicieux. En effet, fréquenter Alice n'est pas particulièrement bien vu par les membres de Serpentard depuis que la jeune sorcière en question a lancé un sortilège sur sa sœur, la très respectée Bellatrix Black. Le garçon passe donc une grande partie de son temps avec ses camarades de la maison rouge et or, au point même que certains se demandent s'il ne serait pas mieux de le changer de maison. Ce qui bien entendu ne s'est jamais vu à Poudlard. Maxwell répond rarement aux provocations des autres élèves, se contentant de hausser les épaules à chaque nouvelle pique, ce qui a le don certain d'agacer les Serpentards qui l'ont pris en grippe. Sa maison ne lui déplait pas plus qu'une autre et à vrai dire, il préfère ne pas se poser de questions quant aux motivations du Choixpeau à l'envoyer dans la maison de la ruse.

_ Oui, il a souvent besoin d'aide à la boutique durant les fêtes, explique le jeune garçon.

_ J'aimerai beaucoup vivre au dessus d'une libraire moi-aussi, soupire Pétunia. Ainsi je ne serais jamais à court de lecture, ajoute-t-elle songeuse.

_ Je suis certain que tu as d'ailleurs battu, de loin, le record d'emprunts à la bibliothèque de Poudlard depuis la naissance de l'école ! S'exclame Zacchary en riant et bousculant un peu sa meilleure amie.

Pétunia soupire et lui enfourne une chocogrenouille dans la bouche pour le faire taire. Il n'a cependant pas tort, la jeune sorcière passe presque ses soirées et ses temps libres à lire, c'est devenu une vraie addiction. Ce qu'elle n'avouera jamais cependant, sauf à sa meilleure amie Alice Black, c'est qu'outre le plaisir qu'elle ressent en lisant tous ces ouvrages, elle éprouve également le besoin irrépressible de faire ses preuves afin d'être certaine de la légitimité de sa présence à Poudlard. Certes, elle maitrise tous les sortilèges qu'ils ont appris jusqu'à présent et elle a d'excellentes notes à tous ses devoirs, mais cela n'est que la rançon de nombreuses heures de travail acharnées, lui vouant bien souvent les railleries amicales d'Androméda et Zacchary qui, gentiment, l'appellent « La Poufsouffle refoulée ». Alice, elle, a un véritable talent pour tout ce qui touche de près ou de loin à la magie, elle sait exécuter des sortilèges de deuxième année et a commencé à se plonger dans ceux de troisième année, tout en ayant les meilleurs résultats de son année dans toutes les matières. Même les potions, qui sont la hantise de nombreux élèves, ne résistent pas à Alice Black. Leur binôme à Pétunia et elle, enchaîne les réussites sous l'admiration de leur professeur. Bien souvent, la jeune Evans se dit qu'elle devrait remercier Alice pour l'aide qu'elle lui apporte quotidiennement, mais cette dernière, dès qu'elle essaye de lui en parler, élude le sujet en lui répliquant qu'elle n'en serait certainement pas là si elle n'avait pas son amitié. De plus, rajoute-t-elle souvent, Pétunia serait également excellente si elle avait un temps soit peu plus confiance en elle.

_ Il vaut mieux battre ce record-ci que celui du plus grand nombre d'heures de colle cumulées en une seule semaine ! Rétorque Alice en adressant un petit sourire à Pétunia, la sortant ainsi de ses réflexions.

_ Mais… Bougonne Zacchary en tentant d'articuler, la bouche pleine de chocolat. Ce n'est pas de ma faute ! Se justifie-t-il.

_ Bien entendu ! S'esclaffe Androméda. Je suppose que les encriers volent tous seuls et que les chaudrons explosent par magie ? Le taquine-t-elle, rappelant au jeune garçon ses exploits.

En effet, le duo Zacchary Lupin – Franck Londubat, connait quelques difficultés à parvenir à ses fins lors de certains cours. Bien qu'ils réussissent toujours à réaliser le travail demandé, c'est bien souvent avec de nombreux dégâts collatéraux et un professeur prêt à les empailler pour les accrocher au dessus de son bureau. La maladresse des deux garçons est devenue aussi légendaire que les pitreries de Peeve l'esprit frappeur de Poudlard. Bien que tous ont parfaitement compris que les deux jeunes garçons sont dotés des plus pures intentions, nombreux sont ceux qui insinuent régulièrement, qu'il est juste impossible d'être aussi malchanceux. Plusieurs professeurs ont déjà tenté de séparer les deux Gryffondors, au prix du double de dégâts dans leur cours, aussi ont-ils très rapidement abandonné l'idée. Au moins, ensemble, le carnage est concentré uniquement dans un coin de la pièce et non dans toute la classe.

_ Ce n'est pas volontaire ! Crie Zacchary en se renfrognant.

Le jeune garçon, bien qu'il rit avec les autres de ses mésaventures, n'en éprouve pas moins pour autant, une certaine gêne vis-à-vis de sa maladresse. Ses parents, bien que n'étant que de modestes élèves durant leur scolarité à Poudlard, n'en demeurent pas moins de très bons sorciers et le jeune garçon a la constante impression de les déshonorer en agissant avec si peu d'habilité. Jamais Alya et John Lupin n'ont fait sentir à leur fils aîné qu'il fallait qu'il soit excellent, les deux parents ne souhaitant que le bonheur pour leurs enfants. Ainsi, il était absurde que Zacchary s'inquiète (tout du moins tant qu'il ne rayait pas Poudlard du globe en le faisant exploser à cause d'une potion mal menée à terme). Qui aurait cru que le boute-en-train n°3 du groupe (les n°1 et 2 étant respectivement attribués, avec mérite, à Franck Londubat et Androméda Black) étant si enclin à douter de lui-même ?

_ Ne fais pas cette tête Zacchary ! Nous t'aimons bien malgré cela ! Et puis vois le bon côté des choses, au moins, nous ne nous ennuyons jamais dès que tu rentre dans la pièce ! S'exclame Pétunia, refusant de voir son meilleur ami avec une mine aussi déconfite.

Et sans lui laisser le temps de protester, la fillette lui enfourne une chocogrenouille dans la bouche, l'étouffant presque par la même occasion, sous les rires d'Androméda, Maxwell et Alice. Zacchary grommelle un peu avant de mâcher contentieusement la friandise. Ce qu'il y a d'assez pratique avec le jeune Lupin c'est que qu'un peu de chocolat (et à l'occasion de pommes frites) le remet immédiatement d'aplomb. Et à vrai dire, lorsque la dite douceur lui est offerte par Pétunia Evans, elle est d'autant plus efficace.

oOo

Lily Evans est certainement la plus heureuse des petites filles de sept ans : sorcière, et jeune sœur d'une sorcière qui se promet d'être sacrément talentueuse, non, Lily ne pourrait pas rêver de mieux. La rouquine sautille d'excitation sur le quai 9¾, attendant avec impatience le traditionnel panache de fumée qui signe l'arrivé d'un train en gare. Debout aux aurores, Lily avait insisté pour « _se rendre à la gare de King's Cross tout de suite maintenant et immédiatement dans la seconde_ » en sautant avec énergie sur le lit parental, faisant voltiger quelques oreillers au passage, d'une façon pas toujours traditionnelle. Karl Evans avait fini par céder, ayant peur que sa jeune fille et sorcière en devenir de surcroit, ne fasse s'envoler toute la maison. Le moldu n'était pas particulièrement ravi de devoir une nouvelle fois, se confronter aux sorciers et à leurs manies qu'il considère en grande partie comme… étranges. Mais pour sa femme et sa fille, il était prêt à tout et n'importe quoi, et peu importe si cela incluait des gobelins banquiers, des fous du balai volant tentant de se saisir d'une balle en or avec des ailes ou alors d'une communauté se promenant tout le temps en robe. Certes, les révélations autour des trois femmes de sa vie avaient été une pilule compliquée à avaler, mais à présent il s'était fait à l'idée (ou presque) de vivre dans un monde où la magie est omniprésente.

Lorsque sa femme, Alexia, lui avait expliqué tout ce qu'il avait à savoir, Karl s'était d'abord emporté, ne comprenant pas pourquoi la sorcière lui avait caché sa nature magique. En effet, à présent qu'il avait vu le monde magique, il se demandait régulièrement comment on pouvait décemment vivre en l'ignorant alors qu'on en faisait partie. Il avait vécu comme une trahison le fait de ne pas savoir et pendant de longues semaines, Lily avait eu très peur que cette découverte vienne à bout du couple de ses parents. C'était une partie de son quotidien qu'elle avait délibérément omis de retranscrire dans ses lettres, avec Remus et Mr et Mrs Lupin, ils avaient convenu qu'il ne fallait pas perturber Pétunia avec tout cela. Alya craignait, en effet, que la jeune apprentie sorcière ne se sente responsable de la situation, ce qui aurait été fâcheux. De plus, l'orage était à présent passé et Karl était plus curieux qu'agacé.

Le moldu avait embrassé sa femme encore ensommeillée et s'était rapidement habillé avant de suivre Lily vers la porte. La fillette s'était réveillée presque deux heures auparavant, avait enfilé une robe rouge et attaché maladroitement ses cheveux avec de petites pinces dorées, elle ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un sapin de Noël décoré par des fanatiques Gryffondors ayant un peu trop abusé de la bière au beurre. Karl avait ri intérieurement et déclaré que la tenue de Lily plairait très certainement à sa grande-sœur. La petite fille avait sautillé de plus belle suite à ce compliment et s'était ruée dans la voiture.

Le trajet avait été ponctué des multiples exclamations de Lily lisant la dernière lettre de Pétunia, arrivée le matin même. La fillette était plus qu'impatiente de revoir son aînée et Karl était presque certain que ces vacances ne seraient pas de tout repos pour la jeune sorcière en herbe, Lily ne lâcherait certainement pas l'affaire avant que Pétunia ne l'autorise à sa cacher dans sa valise afin de la suivre à Poudlard. Le père comblé avait, suite à cette réflexion, noté consciencieusement dans un coin de son esprit, qu'il faudrait qu'il vérifie le contenu de ladite valise Lily aurait été capable de s'y glisser et Pétunia aurait certainement trouvé un sort pour miniaturiser sa sœur pour lui permettre cet exploit. Et étrangement, Karl n'avait pas la moindre envie de se retrouver avec une Lily miniature, et encore moins que Pétunia, sorcière en apprentissage, ne s'exerce sur un autre être humain. A vrai dire, Karl s'était maudit d'avoir eu cette pensée, car à présent il allait attendre justement que l'évènement arrive et les vacances allaient être longues, très longues pour le pauvre moldu.

 _Fichue magie !_

Karl sursaute lorsque le journal que Lily lui a demandé d'acheter se met à bouger. Il ne s'y ferait jamais à ces objets quotidiens rendus vivants par il ne sait quel sortilège agrémenté de poudre de perlimpimpim. Sa fille pouffe, se demandant si elle doit expliquer à son père qu'il n'y a pas que les journaux qui sont ensorcelés dans le monde merveilleux qui lui sera très prochainement ouvert. Mr Evans est-il prêt à entendre que Mr Lupin, cet ami de longue date, ne tond pas sa pelouse comme n'importe quel homme est censé le faire ? Tiendra-t-il le coup si Lily lui avoue que Remus lui apprend les rudiments du Quidditch après l'école et qu'ainsi elle virevolte dans les airs sur un petit balai ? Certainement pas, car Karl a beau être très ouvert sur ce genre de choses, ses nerfs, eux, sont bien loin d'avoir la résistance adéquate.

_ Papa ! Papa ! Hurle Lily. Le train arrive ! Regarde ! Il arrive ! Tunie arrive !

Mr Evans pose le « maudit » journal sur un banc et se lève afin de retenir Lily qui est, à s'y méprendre, prête à se jeter sur les rails au devant du train. Un petit pincement au cœur le tiraille, il est heureux de revoir Pétunia, infiniment heureux, seulement au fond de lui, il espère qu'elle n'a pas radicalement changé, que les sorciers n'ont pas fait d'elle quelqu'un d'autre et qu'il reconnaitra sans peine sa fille.

oOo

Le cœur de Pétunia bat la chamade tandis que le Poudlard-Express ralentit, elle aperçoit Lily depuis la fenêtre du train, la fillette lui fait de grands signes depuis les épaules de leur père. Karl a en effet jugé bon de tenir véritablement Lily afin qu'elle ne disparaisse pas dans la masse grouillante de sorciers en robes et autres accoutrements invraisemblables à ses yeux profanes.

_ C'est ta petite sœur ? Questionne Maxwell par-dessus son épaule.

Pétunia acquiesce et instinctivement se cramponne à sa valise, prête à bondir dès l'arrêt complet du train afin de filer serrer Lily de toutes ses forces dans ses bras. Sa sœur lui a énormément manqué et Pétunia ne l'avouera certainement jamais, mais elle avait véritablement peur que Lily ne grandisse trop durant son absence et qu'ainsi elle ne reconnaisse plus sa cadette.

_ Elle a l'air adorable, dit-il avec malice, est-ce aussi une sorcière ?

Le sourire fier de Pétunia répond au jeune garçon qui lui prodigue une tape amicale sur l'épaule avant de prendre ses propres bagages. A côté de lui, Zacchary s'évertue à sortir le plus de plaisanteries qu'il est capable de produire en cinq minutes afin de réconforter un peu Alice et Androméda qui blêmissent à mesure que le train ralentit. Pétunia sort soudainement de sa rêverie, se sentant un peu égoïste d'avoir pensé à quelque chose d'aussi futile que quelques semaines sans Lily alors que ses deux amies vont probablement vivre un enfer une fois rentrées chez elles. La jeune sorcière, alors que la locomotive s'immobilise et que les portes s'ouvrent, déversant leur flux d'élèves en habits civils, s'approche doucement d'Alice et glisse sa main dans la sienne, la serrant fortement.

_ Si jamais ça dégénère, envoie nous un hibou et on leur fera leur fête avec Tunie ' et Max' ! Lance Zacchary d'un ton léger alors qu'Alice se serre instinctivement contre sa meilleure amie et sa jumelle. Je vais leur amener mon petit-frère Remus, et ils verront que ce cela fait de s'en prendre à l'ami d'un Lupin ! Ajoute-t-il sous le regard désapprobateur de Pétunia estimant qu'utiliser une loup-garou de sept ans pour mettre une raclée à quelques mages noirs n'est pas une bonne idée.

Leurs trois amis se regardent interloqués, ne comprenant pas en quoi un garçon aussi jeune que Remus pourrait être effrayant.

_ Il est si terrible que cela ton petit-frère ? Questionne Androméda.

_ Oh tu n'as pas idée ! S'exclame Zacchary avec un petit sourire en coin. Je suis certain qu'il fera de grandes choses lorsqu'il ira à Poudlard à son tour ! Je suis certain que des générations et des générations d'élèves retiendront son nom !

Pétunia soupire et flanque un coup de coude à son meilleur ami afin qu'il se taise. Le concerné lui lance un sourire défiant et la jeune sorcière se décide finalement à abandonner l'affaire. Après tout, il s'agit de Zacchary et chacun sait qu'il faut filtrer la masse d'informations colossale qu'il est capable de produire en une seule journée, ainsi donc, personne ne se doutera qu'il y a une toute petite part de vérité dans ses propos.

La jeune sorcière descend lentement du train, Alice cramponnée à sa main, cherchant sa famille du regard, une pointe de crainte dans celui-ci. Androméda se tient droite à leur côté, dissimulant habilement ses appréhensions, Maxwell est sur ses gardes et Zacchary affiche, pour une fois, un air sérieux.

Soudain, une voix qui impose autant la terreur que le respect retentit près de leurs oreilles, faisant sursauter les cinq petits sorciers. Un homme d'une quarantaine d'année à l'air fort peu commode se dresse de toute sa hauteur devant les enfants.

_ Alice et Androméda Black ! Eructe-t-il. Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites avec ces… ces… hésite-t-il en détaillant Pétunia, Zacchary et Maxwell.

_ Ces quoi ? Retentit la voix de John Lupin, arrivé quelques secondes auparavant en compagnie du jeune Remus. Fais bien attention à tes prochaines paroles Cygnus, le menace le sorcier en portant sa main à sa baguette. Je te signale que Zacchary est mon fils.

Le patriarche Black se tourne vers Mr Lupin avec dédain, puis voyant que de nombreuses personnes les observent à présent sur le quai de la gare, se contente d'arracher Alice à l'étreinte de Pétunia et d'empoigner son double par le bras et de les traîner vers leurs sœur, immobiles quelques mètres plus loin. Si Bellatrix a l'air enchanté de la situation, Narcissa, elle, affiche un visage honteux et navré. Elle adresse un furtif signe d'excuse à Pétunia qui tremble comme une feuille puis détourne les yeux.

_ On… on ne peut pas le laisser faire ! S'insurge Pétunia en s'agrippant au bras de Mr Lupin. Qui sait ce qu'il leur réserve ! Mr Lupin, il faut faire quelque chose !

_ Je suis navré Pétunia, murmure John en passant une main rassurante dans ses cheveux. J'aimerais beaucoup aider vos amis, ajoute-t-il en se tournant vers son fils et Maxwell, mais malheureusement, la famille Black est très puissante. Et il est fort possible que mon intervention d'aujourd'hui ait de graves impacts sur le futur.

Pétunia frissonne et une larme coule silencieusement sur sa joue. Maxwell réprime sa colère du mieux qu'il peut mais son amie voit bien qu'il est hors de lui.

_ John ! Appelle une voix. Est-ce que tout va bien ? Je t'ai vu te frotter à ce serpent de Cygnus Black, ce sont ces deux cadettes qu'il trainait ainsi ?

_ Augustus ! S'exclame le sorcier en serrant amicalement la main du sorcier aux cheveux poivre et sel qui vient d'apparaitre, vêtu d'une longue et défraichie robe bleu nuit. Je crains malheureusement que ce soit le cas.

_ Papa ! S'écrit Maxwell en se jetant dans les bras du libraire qui le réceptionne avec adresse, tout en tenant une mine grave, face au sort que réserve le sorcier noir à ses deux filles.

Mr Lupin, se détache doucement de Pétunia afin de pouvoir discuter plus tranquillement avec Mr Fleming, laissant la fillette toujours en proie à un profond désarroi. C'est uniquement lorsqu'un ouragan de cheveux roux lui fonce dessus en hurlant son nom que Pétunia s'accorde un sourire.

S'il y a bien une seule chose qui éclairera éternellement ce monde, c'est bien l'amour de Lily Evans.

OoooooO


	18. Présentation des personnages

**Cette liste, toujours placée en fin de fanfiction sera régulièrement mise à jour ;)**

* * *

 **Du coup lorsqu'un nouveau chapitre sera publié vous vous retrouverez directement ici, pensez à visiter la page d'avant pour y trouver les nouveautés! :)**

* * *

 **Présentation des personnages par ordre alphabétique**

* * *

 **\- Élèves à Poudlard -**

* * *

 **Black Alice**

Age : 11 ans

Nature: sang pur

Famille : Androméda Black (sœur jumelle), Narcissa et Bellatrix Black (sœurs), Sirius et Regulus Black (cousins), Orion Black (oncle), Walburga Black (tante), Cygnus Black III (père) et Druella Rosier (mère).

Surnom : Ali'

Relations : Franck Londubat, Zacchary Lupin et Pétunia Evans (amis)

Yeux : bleus très foncés

Cheveux : bruns

Maison: Gryffondor, 1ère année

Baguette : 28.7 cm, bois de sorbier, plume de phénix, souple et fine

* * *

 **Black Androméda**

Age: 11 ans

Nature: sang pur

Famille: Alice Black (sœur jumelle), Narcissa et Bellatrix Black (sœurs), Sirius et Regulus Black (cousins), Orion Black (oncle), Walburga Black (tante), Cygnus Black III (père) et Druella Rosier (mère).

Surnom: Andro'

Relations : Franck Londubat, Zacchary Lupin et Pétunia Evans (amis)

Yeux : bleus très foncés

Cheveux : bruns

Maison: Gryffondor, 1ère année

* * *

 **Dawson Charly**

Age : 11 ans

Nature: né moldu

Yeux : bleus

Cheveux : blonds

Maison: Serdaigle, 1ère année

* * *

 **Drewney Juliet**

Age : 11 ans

Nature: sang pur

Yeux : verts

Cheveux : roux

Maison : Serpentard, 1ère année

* * *

 **Evans Pétunia**

Age: 11 ans

Nature: sang-mêlé

Famille: Lily (sœur), Alexia (mère) et Karl (père) Evans

Surnom: Tunie'

Relations: Androméda et Alice Black, Franck Londubat (amis), Zacchary Lupin (meilleur ami)

Yeux : marrons

Cheveux : blonds

Maison: Gryffondor, 1ère année

Baguette : 30 cm, bois de peuplier, crin de licorne.

* * *

 **Fleming Maxwell**

Age : 11 ans

Nature: Sorcier (sang mêlé)

Relations : Leeroy Curtiss (meilleur ami), Alice Black (meilleure amie)

Yeux : bleus

Cheveux : blond cendré

Maison: Serpentard, 1ère année

Baguette : 30 centimètres, bois de tremble, corne de basilic

* * *

 **Londubat Franck**

Age : 11 ans

Nature: sang pur

Maison : Gryffondor, 1ère année

* * *

 **Lupin Zacchary**

Age : 11 ans

Nature: sang pur

Famille : Remus (frère), Alya (mère) et John Lupin (père)

Surnom : Zac'

Relations : Franck Londubat, Alice et Androméda Black (amis) et Pétunia Evans (meilleure amie).

Yeux : bleus

Cheveux : bruns

Maison: Gryffondor, 1ère année

Baguette : 30 centimètres, bois de sycomore, tige de dictame, relativement flexible

* * *

 **Young Abigail**

Age : 11 ans

Nature: sang mêlé

Yeux : marrons

Cheveux : noirs (type antillais)

Maison : Poufsouffle, 1ère année

* * *

 **\- Hors Poudlard -**

* * *

 **Evans Alexia (née Campbell)**

Age: la quarantaine

Nature: Sorcière (née moldue)

Famille : Pétunia Evans et Lily Evans (filles), Karl Evans (mari)

Ex-maison : Serdaigle

* * *

 **Evans Karl**

Age: la quarantaine

Nature: Moldu

Famille : Pétunia Evans et Lily Evans (filles), Alexia Evans (femme)

* * *

 **Evans Lily**

Age: 7 ans

Nature: sang-mêlé

* * *

 **Réalisation: AliceJeanne**

oOo


	19. ANNONCE

Ceci N'EST PAS UN CHAPITRE

Je voulais juste mettre un petit mot pour faire une annonce:

J'AI MON BAC!

(SANS MENTION)


End file.
